


Quiero recordarte

by AlexRenard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, Lemon, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRenard/pseuds/AlexRenard
Summary: Es curioso cómo toda tu vida puede cambiar en unos segundos. La de Sasuke, cambió con un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Los médicos pudieron salvarlo y evitar que hubiera secuelas físicas, pero no que perdiera la memoria.Ya han pasado dos años desde aquello y ha asimilado que no podrá recordar nada antes del accidente, al menos, hasta que, por un viaje de negocios, conoce a una persona que creía que era solo producto de su imaginación.Sasuke está convencido de que hubo un momento en que Naruto fue una parte importante de su vida, pero este insiste en que no se conocen y que es la primera vez que se veían.¿Es su mente la que está proyectando recuerdos falsos o es Naruto quien miente?Fanfic SasunaruTodos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia ha salido de mi imaginación.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Ojos azules

—… No hablas en serio —dijo Sasuke cuidadosamente.  
Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, lo miró con su habitual rostro severo.  
—Llevo años tras Biju S. A. en un intento de que nuestras empresas se unan. Hace una década ni los habría tomado en cuenta, puesto que sus investigaciones se centraban en evitar que su tecnología dañara al medio ambiente, pero hace un par de años, la gente empezó a exigir justo eso y ahora ellos encabezan la economía en tecnología de energía renovable. Se han convertido en una empresa muy poderosa a nivel mundial en poco más de un año y, después de tantas negativas, el director ejecutivo, Kurama Kyubi, quiere negociar una posible alianza… con la condición de que seas tú quien vaya a Alaska a hablar con él en persona.  
Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, analizando la propuesta. Fugaku tenía razón en eso, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.  
—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Itachi?, es él quien se encarga de las reuniones con accionistas y socios.  
Su padre se reclinó en su asiento, pensativo.  
—No tengo ni idea, pero ten cuidado con Kurama Kyubi. Ese hombre es astuto y calculador, no me gustaba la forma en que me miraba cuando nos encontrábamos, como si conociera todos y cada uno de mis movimientos para acercarme a él y a su empresa.  
Sasuke suspiró y miró el folleto que le había tendido su padre sobre la ciudad donde quería que se reuniera con el señor Kyubi. Nome, Alaska. Frunció el ceño, la ciudad en sí no tenía nada en especial, y sin embargo, le sonaba muchísimo el nombre. ¿Tendría que ver con los recuerdos que había olvidado?  
Dos años atrás, tuvo un accidente de coche que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. Los médicos le salvaron e incluso lograron evitar secuelas físicas graves, pero hubo algo que no pudieron evitar: Sasuke perdió la memoria, por completo. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre o había reconocido a su madre.  
En ese tiempo, la cosa no había mejorado. Lo único que le venía a la mente al intentar recordar eran fragmentos de conversaciones con una persona concreta, y sabía que esta no era real, por mucho que deseara que lo fuera. Al principio, creyó que eran recuerdos reales, pero tras hacer averiguaciones preguntando a su madre y su hermano y buscando algún rastro que confirmara que esa persona había formado parte de su vida, se dio cuenta de que tenía síndrome de desconfianza de la memoria. No es que fuera una enfermedad, servía más bien para describir una situación en la que un paciente que tiene amnesia no confía en si los recuerdos que tiene son reales o no. Y Sasuke terminó por descubrir que la persona a la que creía recordar no era más que un producto de su imaginación.  
De modo que trató de ignorar todo sobre esos falsos recuerdos y siguió con su vida: el año pasado terminó de estudiar administración y dirección de empresas y se unió a Corporaciones Uchiha, la empresa de su padre… tal y como se esperaba de él. Sin embargo, acabó descubriendo que, por muy bien que se le diera el oficio, no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero, por ahora, no podía dedicarse a otra cosa que fuera más acorde con sus gustos; sin recuerdos, no sabía si realmente le había gustado esa carrera o había contemplado hacer otra cosa. Sabía que le gustaba la música, pero era más bien un hobby y sabía por su madre que, antes del accidente, llevaba unos pocos meses aprendiendo a tocar el piano, pero cuando trató de retomarlo, su padre se lo prohibió. Tuvo que esperar a ganar su propio dinero para retomar clases y volver a aprender, aunque esta vez se aseguró de no mencionarle nada a Fugaku. Pese a que ya era independiente, su padre era capaz de ir a su piso y romperle el piano que compró con su primer sueldo.  
Otra cosa que había aprendido desde que había perdido la memoria, era a no confiar en su padre. Poco después de volver a casa, Fugaku le presentó a Karin Hebi, la cual pertenecía a una familia adinerada, como su prometida. Afortunadamente, antes de que Sasuke pudiera asimilar cómo demonios le había pedido matrimonio a alguien como ella, Itachi armó un gran escándalo y la echó de casa. Después, procedió a explicarle que meses antes del accidente, sí, Sasuke había estado prometido con ella por conveniencia de su padre para establecer futuras relaciones de negocios con su familia, pero que él mismo canceló el compromiso.  
Por tanto, sabía que no podía confiar en él en lo referente a su memoria, ya que Fugaku intentaría usar sus recuerdos olvidados para manipularlo. Así, sus personas de mayor confianza eran su madre e Itachi.  
No le costó mucho descubrir que no era una persona muy sociable, aunque sí tenía unos cuantos amigos: Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga, aunque los más cercanos eran su primo Sai Uchiha y sus mejores amigos Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara. A este último, sin embargo, lo veía muy poco; nunca lo había confirmado, pero Sasuke sospechaba que su amigo trabajaba para la inteligencia japonesa, aunque él se definía a sí mismo como un detective privado. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sí sabía era que llevaba dos años investigando un caso muy difícil y que, al parecer, era muy importante para él, ya que se lo tomaba como algo personal.  
Sin embargo, no tenía pareja, aunque según sus amigos, no era extraño ya que él siempre había ido por libre. Saber eso le desanimó mucho.  
Volvió al presente para poder centrarse en la situación. Ya había asumido que lo más probable era que nunca recuperara la memoria, así que lo que tenía que hacer era seguir con su vida a partir de lo que sabía.  
—¿Cuándo tengo que irme? —preguntó con un suspiro.  
—La reunión está programada para dentro de tres días.  
—Entonces reservaré un vuelo para mañana —dijo antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse a su piso y prepararlo todo.  
—Una cosa más, Sasuke —lo detuvo su padre—. Sakura Haruno te acompañará.  
Nada más oír ese nombre, Sasuke sintió cómo su piel se erizaba, y no porque fuera una buena señal. Sakura era una de las mejores trabajadoras de su padre, principalmente se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con la administración, pero era tan inteligente que en realidad podría dirigir toda la empresa ella sola y, aunque él la respetaba por ello, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por la forma en que ella le devoraba con los ojos desde que se conocieron.  
Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo (y era algo que jamás reconocería), llevaba dos años sin tener relaciones sexuales. Sencillamente, no podía coquetear con nadie, se sentía mal al hacerlo y, simplemente, no se sentía atraído por nadie… Bueno, sí, había alguien, pero por desgracia, esa persona no existía.  
—¿Por qué ella? —preguntó.  
Fugaku respondió como si hubiera memorizado las palabras cual político hubiera aprendido su discurso.  
—Porque es muy inteligente y ya ha convencido a algunos de nuestros accionistas más generosos a invertir en nuestra empresa.  
—¿Solo por eso?  
—¿Por qué otra razón si no?  
—Porque desde que tengo memoria, has intentado emparejarme con cuantas mujeres considerases beneficiosas para los negocios y no para mí. —Su padre iba a decir algo, pero Sasuke no le dio la oportunidad—. Hazte a la idea de que no voy a casarme con alguien a quien previamente has seleccionado para tu conveniencia, elegiré por mi cuenta y si no estás a gusto con mi decisión, peor para ti —le advirtió antes de marcharse del despacho de su padre.  
Fugaku Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de su hijo. Se parecían mucho a las que le había dedicado la última vez que hablaron antes del accidente. Por fortuna, Sasuke lo había olvidado todo y él pudo actuar antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.  
Creyó que podría volver a dirigir a su hijo por el buen camino, pero se había equivocado. El que hubiera perdido la memoria no había afectado al cambio que se produjo en Sasuke después de que apareciera… esa cosa antinatural.  
Por suerte, su hijo no volvería a entrar en contacto con él. Se había asegurado de ello.

Dos días más tarde, Sasuke aterrizaba con sus piernas convertidas en gelatina en la ciudad de Nome junto a Sakura Haruno, quien estaba incluso peor que él. No es que el viaje hubiera sido horrible, pero sí muy cansado: primero, habían cogido un avión en Tokyo que, tras diez horas de vuelo, los había llevado hasta Los Ángeles, y de ahí, habían despegado hacia Anchorage, lo cual eran casi seis horas sentados de nuevo, y por último, poco más de una hora y media más para alcanzar su destino.  
Sasuke se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a hacer un viaje tan largo, al menos no en tan poco tiempo. Tras dieciocho horas de vuelo, tenía las piernas y el trasero dormidos, por no decir que apenas había podido pegar ojo en el avión, y encima con Sakura al lado, que no dejaba de echarle miraditas cada dos por tres. Por suerte, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para repasar toda la información que tenían sobre Biju, la cual estaba compuesta por nueve miembros cuyo líder era Kurama Kyubi. Sakura incluso se tomó la molestia de buscar información personal sobre él en un intento de utilizar alguna faceta suya para que las negociaciones llegaran a buen puerto.  
Al parecer, Kurama fue abandonado en un orfanato, siendo un chico bastante violento y conflictivo, motivo por el que los demás niños no querían acercarse a él y los padres no lo querían en adopción. Hasta que, con doce años, fue adoptado por una pareja que lo llevó por el buen camino. Kurama demostró ser un genio con un coeficiente intelectual que sorprendió a Sasuke, ya que era más alto incluso que el de Shikamaru. No le fue muy difícil adelantar cursos y graduarse con honores en la universidad siendo solo un joven de veinte años, y nada más terminar, fundó su empresa junto a otros ocho estudiantes que también habían terminado la carrera. Pese a que empezaron con nada, tal y como había dicho Fugaku, hacía un año que capitaneaban una de las empresas tecnológicas más importantes del mundo. Sasuke estaba casi convencido de que Kurama había predicho que la gente acabaría optando en el futuro por la energía limpia y renovable y que por eso había dedicado tanto esfuerzo e investigación a la misma para aplicarla en tecnología.  
Por desgracia, no vio nada ahí que pudiera serles útil para las negociaciones. Kurama parecía tan inteligente como Shikamaru y, aunque él y Sakura habían tenido las mejores calificaciones en sus universidades, algo le decía que no podría usar ninguna artimaña en su contra. Es más, presentía que ese hombre podría usarla en su contra.  
Cogieron un taxi hasta al hotel en el que ninguno de los dos intercambió palabra. Sasuke no tenía nada que decir y Sakura, pese a que su intención había sido iniciar una maniobra para acercarse más al hombre que la había cautivado desde que lo conoció, se encontraba demasiado exhausta como hacer nada. Mañana habían acordado desayunar juntos para planear la estrategia que usarían con Kurama, así que ya se inventaría algo.  
Se despidieron cuando consiguieron las llaves de sus habitaciones y cada uno se fue en una dirección. Lo único que quería hacer Sasuke era darse una ducha y tumbarse en la cama escuchando a Kitsune. Era un compositor de música que, lejos de ser un cantante comercial, escribía música digna de convertirse en la banda sonora de una película. Tal vez no era ni de lejos tan famoso como VAMPS o Hikaru Utada, pero tenía su grupo de seguidores y a él le encantaban sus canciones.  
Tras una ducha rápida, se puso los auriculares y se puso a escuchar Remember me. Era una de sus canciones favoritas, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta su título y que él era amnésico. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido escuchando la voz de Kitsune que, no supo por qué, hizo que su mente le mostrara una imagen donde él estaba medio dormido en una cama, escuchando esa misma voz que le tarareaba suavemente al oído mientras le acariciaban el cabello.  
Fue extraño, porque lo sintió como si fuera un recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando recibió una llamada de Kurama. Lo cogió sin pérdida de tiempo y respondió.  
—Señor Kyubi.  
—¿Sasuke Uchiha?  
—El mismo.  
—Me alegra conocerle, aunque es una lástima que sea de esta forma.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido.  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Perdone, sé que es totalmente descortés por mi parte teniendo en cuenta que ha hecho un largo viaje desde Japón, pero me temo que no podré acudir a la reunión de las diez. —Sasuke iba a hablar pero, antes de que pudiera articular una sola vocal, Kurama prosiguió—. Celebro una fiesta informal en mi casa, mucha gente del pueblo vendrá, ¿por qué no se pasa entonces y hablamos allí? No todo tiene que ser negocios, señor Uchiha.  
La voz sugerente con la que lo había dicho le dio mala espina de inmediato. No supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Kurama quería conducirlo a una especie de trampa. Y eso que aún no se conocían, o eso creía. Puede que él le hubiera investigado al igual que Sakura había hecho con él… Eso explicaría que hubiera pedido expresamente su presencia y no la de su padre o su hermano, ya que su trabajo era dirigir y coordinar los diferentes departamentos de la empresa, no estaba en un cargo de cara al público y por ello era más desconocido.  
Aunque eso seguía sin decirle por qué había exigido que fuera él. ¿Tal vez porque era el más joven y creía que sería más fácil manipularlo para que aceptara un trato que favoreciera más a Biju S. A. que a Corporaciones Uchiha?, porque si esa había sido su intención, se había equivocado completamente con él.  
—No desearía molestarle en su fiesta, señor Kyubi —tanteó, no deseando entrar por completo en su juego aun sabiendo que no tenía muchas probabilidades de ganar por ahora.  
—Oh, no es molestia alguna, simplemente estoy muy ocupado últimamente. Como ya sabrá, la empresa está creciendo a un ritmo prometedor y no puedo permitirme muchos descansos. De verdad no deseaba causarle molestias con este inconveniente, pero me ha surgido un contratiempo y me temo que el único hueco que puedo hacer para usted es durante la fiesta.  
Ahora empezaba a cabrearle. Se estaba cachondeando de él, lo notaba en su tono de voz. Si no le tomaba en serio, entonces él tampoco tenía que hacerlo.  
—Oiga, si tan ocupado está, tal vez debería ir usted mismo a Tokio y hacer negocios con mi padre en vez de conmigo —replicó claramente enfadado. Era verdad que hacía solo un año que había terminado la carrera, que no tenía mucha experiencia todavía y que ese trabajo no le gustaba, pero al menos hacía bien las cosas y nadie tenía por qué dudar de ello sin comprobarlo primero.  
Estaba a punto de colgar cuando el tono serio de Kurama hizo que parara en seco.  
—Le aseguro que usted es mi prioridad, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Detuvo el dedo que marcaba colgar y volvió a ponerse el móvil lentamente en la oreja.  
—¿Su prioridad?  
—Sí.  
—¿Es esto algún tipo de estrategia para negociar un trato con mi empresa?  
—Todos empleamos estrategias para conseguir algo, señor Uchiha, incluso para las cosas más simples y cotidianas.  
—¿Y qué quiere conseguir usted?  
—Venga a la fiesta y averígüelo —le desafió.  
Eso empezaba a intrigarlo. Kurama hablaba como si no se tratara de un asunto de negocios, más bien, parecía algo más personal.  
Y tenía que ver con él.  
—Muy bien —accedió, sonriendo con anticipación—. ¿Quiere jugar?, pues entonces juguemos.  
Pese a que no lo vio, pudo intuir que Kurama sonreía al otro lado de la línea por el tono de su voz.  
—Venga a las ocho a mi casa. Está a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. No se preocupe, el camino está bien definido y le mandaré la ubicación.  
Después, Kurama colgó y Sasuke se quedó pensativo un momento. Su padre tenía razón, Kurama Kyubi era un hombre con el que había que tener cuidado. Reconocía que sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba tramando, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué tanto interés en él. No tenía nada especial, aparte de pertenecer a una familia muy conocida por su poder e influencia en los negocios, de hecho, la prensa mediática iba a menudo tras su padre y hermano, e incluso él no había podido salvarse de alguna que otra entrevista y hasta se le había mencionado en una revista sobre solteros más deseados de Japón… cosa que todavía le molestaba y razón por la que había procurado mantenerse alejado de los periodistas.  
En pocas palabras, Sasuke no consideraba que él tuviera nada interesante aparte de su apellido y, si Kurama estuviera realmente interesado en un Uchiha, dudaba que él fuera su primera opción.  
Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. No iba a averiguar nada parado ahí de pie en su habitación, así que terminó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel. Como en Nome estaban a principios de invierno, la temperatura habitual oscilaba alrededor de los cuatro grados bajo cero o incluso bastante más abajo, por lo que se puso una camiseta interior de manga larga, otra camiseta un poco más gruesa y un jersey polar de color azul oscuro. También escogió unos pantalones oscuros de pana, que iban a juego con la gabardina negra, unas botas de nieve, guantes y una bufanda. Como tenía el día libre hasta después de cenar, pensaba dar una vuelta por la ciudad y curiosear un poco.  
Bajó a la cafetería, donde Sakura ya le estaba esperando. Al verlo entró, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que la viera. Llevaba un vestido color borgoña de manga larga, unas mallas gruesas blancas y botas altas oscuras. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo bastante abrigado, pero se ahorró comentarle nada, cogió su desayuno y luego le contó a Sakura que la reunión sería en la casa del señor Kyubi a las ocho, durante una fiesta.  
—¿Una fiesta? —exclamó la mujer, claramente emocionada. Era perfecto para sus planes, ya que podría ponerse sus mejores galas y tratar de seducir a Sasuke en un entorno menos laboral. En ese momento, se alegró de haber cogido ese precioso vestido de noche y de la ropa interior sexy que se había llevado por si surgía una la ocasión de ponérsela para Sasuke.  
Este, totalmente ajeno a las ensoñaciones de Sakura en la que él y ella terminaban apasionadamente abrazados en su cama del hotel, empezó a comentar la estrategia que llevarían a cabo para negociar con Kurama. Por supuesto, tenía planeado utilizar la fama de Corporaciones Uchiha para tentarlo, así como la influencia de su apellido, pues los Uchiha llevaban generaciones siendo una familia poderosa gracias a los negocios que habían tenido a lo largo de los siglos. Sakura propuso a su vez mostrarle al señor Kyubi los beneficios de la empresa de ese mismo año que, como de costumbre, eran bastante altos, así tendrían una prueba de que una alianza con su empresa era favorable para él.  
Tras mostrarse de acuerdo, Sasuke le recordó la hora a la que debían presentarse en casa de Kurama.  
—Saldremos a las siete de aquí. Parece sencillo llegar a la casa del señor Kyubi, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos perdamos y seamos impuntuales. Hay que causar buena impresión —dicho esto, se cogió el mentón con el pulgar y el dedo índice, un gesto que tendía a hacer cuando se concentraba mucho en algo—. Aunque si es tan inteligente como creo, dudo que se deje llevar por las apariencias.  
—El porcentaje de beneficios es lo que le importará, como a todos —comentó Sakura antes de terminarse el café con leche.  
Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero no dijo nada, al igual que tampoco le contó a Sakura sus sospechas sobre que Kurama había solicitado su presencia para algo más que negocios. Él también terminó su café solo y se levantó para irse.  
—Si ya está claro, te veo luego.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—A dar una vuelta por la ciudad. —La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de echarle un vistazo a Nome. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía expectante y emocionado de estar allí.  
Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y cogió su abrigo.  
—¿Te importa si te acompaño?  
Sasuke permaneció callado un minuto entero, intentando buscar alguna buena excusa para poder dar un paseo tranquilo, y por tranquilo, quería decir no tener a una mujer a su lado que estaría intentando todo el tiempo intentando que se fijara en ella. Por desgracia para él, no encontró nada lo bastante convincente, así que, a regañadientes, aceptó.  
De modo que, muy a su pesar, salieron juntos del hotel y empezaron a caminar. Nome parecía una ciudad bastante tranquila, toda cubierta de nieve, así que la mayoría utilizaban motos de nieve o vehículos todoterreno con cadenas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los trineos impulsados por perros de tiro.  
Había algo que Sasuke sabía que le encantaba aun sin haber recuperado la memoria: los perros. Adoraba a esos animales, eran los únicos desconocidos con los que podía ser totalmente abierto y cariñoso aun siendo la primera vez que los veía. Poco después del accidente, encontró a un cachorro abandonado junto a los cubos de basura y no dudó en llevárselo a casa para cuidarlo. Puesto que ya era un adulto, pensó que sus padres no tendría problema en que se lo quedara, pero estaba equivocado. Aunque su madre quedó prendada del perrito, su padre colérico le ordenó que volviera a dejarlo en la calle.  
Pese a que se negó a volver a dejarlo solo fuera, no tuvo otro remedio que llevarlo a una protectora, donde lo acogieron amablemente y cuidaron de él, aunque le costó mucho dejarlo allí. De vez en cuando se acercaba a ver si Shiro (el nombre que le había puesto) estaba bien, por lo que las chicas que dirigían el lugar le ofrecieron quedarse de voluntario y así podría cuidar de Shiro y los otros perros.  
Aceptó sin apenas pensarlo, aunque procuró, una vez más, ocultárselo a su padre. El pobre debía pensar que después de cenar se iba a buscar mujeres, cuando en realidad no faltaba prácticamente a su cita con los perros.  
Le habría gustado acercarse a los hombres que dirigían el trineo y preguntarles sobre los perros pero, cómo no, Sakura lo arrastró hacia las tiendas de ropa, puesto que a ella le desagradaban esos animales. Los consideraba poco refinados y bastante sucios, además de peligrosos, ya que sabía que algunos tenían mandíbulas tan fuertes que, una vez mordían, ya no soltaban a sus presas.  
Aun así, Sasuke siguió el juego de Sakura y esperó a que se metiera en un probador para huir de allí rápidamente y buscar de nuevo a los perros de trineo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ellos, de hecho, su raza favorita era el husky siberiano.  
De repente, algo le golpeó por detrás y cayó al suelo. Al darse la vuelta, fue atacado por una serie de lametones entusiastas que le llenaron la cara de babas. Aun así, se echó a reír, poniendo ambas manos sobre una cabeza peluda. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, se encontró ni más ni menos que con perro grande y de pelaje negro, resaltando así unos bonitos ojos azules. Lo reconoció de inmediato como su perro preferido.  
—Hola, chico, yo también me alegro de conocerte —le dijo, rascándole el pecho.  
El perro ladró alegremente finalizando con un aullido, lo que permitió que Sasuke se incorporara hasta quedarse sentado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el perro llevaba puesto un arnés de trineo.  
—¿Te has escapado? Eso no está bien, tu dueño estará muy preocupado por ti.  
Totalmente ajeno a sus palabras, el perro se tumbó en el suelo y le mostró el estómago mientras lo miraba con esos bonitos ojos. Sasuke no lo dudó y empezó a rascarle la barriga con suavidad, haciendo que el animal hiciera unos gruñidos que delataban lo a gusto que estaba.  
—Vaya, pero si eres una hembra —comentó Sasuke al fijarse bien en ella. La perra se levantó, se sacudió, salpicándole de nieve en el proceso, y volvió a lamerlo con evidente alegría—. Eres preciosa, claro que sí, Sakura nunca podría competir contigo —añadió en voz baja con malicia. La perra ladró, como si hubiera entendido el cumplido y estuviera encantada por él, antes de mirarlo a los ojos con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola—. ¿Sabes?, con esos ojos tan bonitos solo puedes llamarte…  
—¡Blue!, ¿dónde estás?  
Su corazón tartamudeó al escuchar esa voz. No, no podía ser, debía de haber sido su imaginación.  
Sin embargo, detectó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo tiempo de ver a un hombre que salía de una esquina. No pudo ver bien cómo era, ya que toda su atención se centró en los ojos de este, dejándolo totalmente paralizado.  
Tenía los ojos azules. Eso podía parecer algo muy común, pero no lo era, no cuando esa mirada era idéntica a la de esos ojos que no habían hecho más que perseguirlo durante dos años, atormentándolo con el conocimiento de que la persona a la que pertenecían no existía.  
Pero ahí estaba.  
Y, de repente, algo hizo clic en su mente.

—Bueno, ¿cómo está el cumpleañero? —pregunté sonriendo mientras acariciaba el vientre ligeramente hinchado por la comida del doncel que tenía entre mis brazos.  
Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarme con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Mi novio era un doncel pero, a pesar de eso, tenía una figura ligeramente atlética, aunque seguía siendo delgada y las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas eran un tanto femeninas, sin embargo, juraba que amaba y disfrutaba de todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Tenía una piel suave y morena, que contrastaba con su cabello corto y rubio, un poco espeso y rebelde, de forma que era imposible peinarlo a menos que fueras un especialista en peluquería, por lo que siempre lo llevaba revuelto y un poco desordenado, como si acabara de tener un apasionado encuentro con un amante, cosa que yo encontraba muy sexy y me volvía loco, por lo que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se lo revolvía aún más. Pero eran sus ojos lo que más me cautivaba, grandes y brillantes, azules como un cielo despejado y de mirada vivaz y alegre.  
Sí, mi Naruto era definitivamente hermoso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Tenía una personalidad fuerte y explosiva, así que era mejor mantenerse alejado cuando se enfadaba porque, pese a ser un doncel, no le faltaba nada de fuerza y habilidad para defenderse. Aún me entraba la risa al recordar cómo le conocí; iba de camino a casa tras mi último día de curso en la universidad cuando pasé por un callejón y oí a unos hombres que lo estaban acechando. Al reconocer a Naruto como un doncel, me dispuse a ayudarlo, pero no hizo ninguna falta; les dio tal paliza a esos tres hombres que me quedé ahí clavado con la boca abierta. Sí, la expresión que puse en aquel entonces tuvo que ser muy divertida.  
Naruto no tenía problemas en plantarle cara a quien fuera, sin importarle su posición o los contactos que podría tener, si cometías una injusticia delante de él, no te salías de rositas. Discernía muy bien lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, aunque podía ser comprensivo en una situación difícil. Sus ideas estaban claras, sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida y estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo sin importar la dificultad, era algo que yo siempre había admirado de él.  
Era muy gracioso, tenía un sentido del humor basado en la ironía y me resultaba divertido lo hábil que era peleando y, al mismo tiempo, sus movimientos torpes en situaciones cotidianas. No tenía problemas en expresar lo que sentía o pensaba, aunque al empezar a salir juntos descubrí que tenía un lado tímido que lo hacía aún más adorable. También era muy atento y cariñoso, cosa que yo agradecía dado que en mi familia éramos poco dados a los abrazos y gestos o palabras de cariño, y tenía mucha empatía, yo estaba casi seguro de que tenía una especie de habilidad para percibir las emociones de la gente ya que yo, a pesar de ser conocido como una persona fría e inaccesible, nunca pude ocultarle nada, ni siquiera al principio.  
—Muy satisfecho —me dijo Naruto antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho. Le besé en la cabeza y lo abracé.  
—No me extraña, te has comido cinco tazones de ramen.  
Naruto se movió un poco para observarme con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Es mi cumpleaños, dijiste que podía comer lo que quisiera.  
—Y lo mantengo, pero comemos ramen de Ichiraku una vez a la semana como mínimo, podrías haber escogido otro sitio.  
—Cuando sea tu cumpleaños, iremos adonde quieras, pero en mi cumpleaños se come ramen de Ichiraku y punto.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y le pellizqué un costado, ahí donde sabía que tenía cosquillas. Tal y como esperaba, Naruto se retorció.  
—Noooo… —se quejó, buscando mi mano para que parara—. Sasuke, no, por favor, sé bueno.  
Como buen novio que era, obedecí, pero solo porque ese día hacía veinte años que mi pequeño doncel había nacido. Sonreí al pensar en el regalo que iba a hacerle, de hecho, creo que ya era hora de dárselo, no me podía aguantar más, sabía que era algo que le encantaría.  
Hice a un lado al doncel, que me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sentí sus ojos en todo momento detrás de mí hasta que desaparecí por el pasillo de su piso en dirección a la habitación donde dormíamos. Metí la mano debajo de la cama, sacando una caja de cartón que no iba envuelta en papel de regalo, aunque al menos le había puesto un lazo. Hice una mueca al ver que no había quedado muy bonito, pero en fin, dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.  
Al verme llegar con la caja, los ojos de Naruto brillaron aunque esa expresión desapareció al observar la caja con detenimiento.  
—Sasuke, ¿por qué tiene agujeros esa caja?  
Antes de que pudiera responder, un gemido salió de la misma. Mi doncel lo oyó y se levantó de un salto, mirando primero la caja, luego a mí y después otra vez a la caja.  
—No puede ser —dijo, acercándose a mí y cogiéndola para dejarla en el suelo antes de empezar a abrirla—. No puede ser que lo hayas hecho. —Entonces, Naruto quitó la tapa y una cabecita peluda negra se asomó. Mi novio cogió en brazos al cachorro y lo abrazó con delicadeza para no hacerle daño—. ¡Síiiiiiiiiii! ¡Lo has hecho, lo has hecho! —chilló emocionado antes de acercarse a mí y darme un corto pero intenso beso. ¡Joder!, tendré que comprarle más perros si quiero que siga haciendo eso—. Gracias, Sasuke.  
Envolví su cintura con un brazo y levanté el otro para acariciar al cachorrito.  
—Se llama Blue, y es una hembra.  
Al oírme, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa divertida.  
—Claro, así ya tenemos un hombre, un doncel y una mujer en casa.  
Me reí por la ocurrencia. La verdad era que no había pensado en ello, simplemente vi a Blue y supe que Naruto la amaría, igual que había hecho yo nada más verla.  
Mi pareja se recostó en mi pecho mientras Blue estiraba el cuello en un intento de lamernos la cara a los dos. Yo los abracé y besé tiernamente a Naruto antes de decirle:  
—Blue es el primer paso para nuestro sueño. Lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver, lo que eso significaba.  
Había recordado. Era el primer recuerdo completo que tenía, esta vez estaba seguro, el que Blue hubiera ido directa a por él lo demostraba. Y por si no fuera poco, había otra prueba; ahí, delante de sus ojos, estaba su Naruto.  
Con veintidós años, parecía que su cuerpo ahora era un poco más atlético, pero seguía teniendo esa figura delgada y esas caderas curvilíneas tan sensuales. El cabello dorado era un poco más largo, el cual le rozaba los hombros, aunque parecía que seguía teniendo dificultades para peinárselo, ya que estaba algo desordenado y revuelto… De repente y por primera vez en dos años, su miembro se despertó y se presionó contra sus pantalones, haciendo que sintiera la necesidad de echarse a su doncel al hombro y llevarlo a su habitación para demostrarle que él aún era suyo.  
Porque así era como se sentía. Lo único que había recordado desde que se despertó en aquel hospital, habían sido sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que le habían perseguido en sueños y que había creído que eran tan solo producto de su imaginación. Pero no había sido así, y se sentía profundamente aliviado; la persona por la que su corazón latía era real y estaba delante de él, mirándole fijamente. Parecía muy sorprendido mientras le observaba, hasta que sus ojos brillaron con algo que él reconoció como alivio y felicidad.  
—Sasuke… —le oyó decir, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.  
¡Sí!, era real, ¡él le conocía también! Y a juzgar por cómo Blue volvió a lanzarse sobre él para darle una nueva ronda de lametones, también le conocía lo suficiente como para alegrarse de volver a verle.  
—¡Sasuke! —chilló una voz femenina y gritona.  
Y adiós al momento. Sasuke maldijo al reconocer la voz de Sakura, quien fue corriendo adonde estaba al ver a un enorme perro sobre él intentando atacarle.  
—¡Fuera, chucho! —gritó, intentando golpearlo con el bolso para que se alejara de él.  
Pero eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Blue detectó la energía hostil de la mujer y se dio cuenta de que estaba atacando, por lo que se giró y empezó a ladrar enseñando los dientes. Sakura, al ver los colmillos de la perra, se apartó de ella con un grito y se volvió hacia Naruto, que ya había reaccionado y corría hacia ellos para evitar que Blue saliera herida.  
—¡Blue, tranquila! —gritó cuando estuvo cerca.  
Al verle, Sakura intuyó que era el dueño de la perra y, furiosa, se dirigió a él.  
—¿Qué hace dejando a ese animal salvaje suelto? ¡Nos ha atacado! —y dicho esto, en un ataque de ira, empujó a Naruto con violencia. No era lo bastante fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo, de hecho, no habría podido ni moverlo si no fuera porque el doncel estaba tan sorprendido ante tanta hostilidad.  
Sin embargo, Blue sí vio el empujón e interpretó que su amo estaba en peligro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la perra saltó y corrió entre gruñidos hacia Sakura.  
Por fortuna para ella, Naruto la vio venir y tiró al suelo a la mujer antes de lanzarse sobre Blue y tumbarla en el suelo. Al ser un husky siberiano, su perra era grande y bastante fuerte, más aún tras el entrenamiento para que tirara del trineo, por lo que tuvo que sujetó su cuerpo entre sus piernas y la abrazó del cuello mientras esta le ladraba ferozmente a Sakura, la cual la miraba aterrorizada.  
—Ya, Blue, tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada, nadie va a hacerme daño —susurraba Naruto en sus orejas, las cuales estaban aplastadas contra la cabeza del animal.  
Sasuke se levantó entonces y, en vez de ir corriendo a ver cómo estaba Sakura, que era lo que ella esperaba, fue hacia Naruto y Blue y se agachó.  
—Ya está, preciosa, ya está —le canturreó a la vez que ponía su mano sobre su hocico para que la oliera.  
Blue olfateó y reconoció su olor, así como sintió la energía tranquila que transmitía Sasuke. De modo que se relajó poco a poco, aunque miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, que los observaba con indignación.  
Poco dispuesta a permitir que se saliera con la suya, se levantó, limpiándose como pudo su ropa y señaló a Naruto con un dedo.  
—Ese animal está fuera de control, ¡deberían sacrificarlo!  
Naruto sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Normalmente no era una persona violenta, pero si alguien se metía con sus perros, la cosa no acababa bien para el que se atrevía a insultarlos, puesto que él los veía como si fueran sus hijos.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera planear hacer algo, Sasuke se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la mujer. Él había acogido a Blue y, aunque no lo recordaba, estaba seguro de que la había criado junto con Naruto, de modo que nadie le pondría la mano encima.  
—Has sido tú la que ha atacado a Naruto, ¿es que no sabes que no hay que atacar al dueño de un perro estando este delante? —replicó con brusquedad.  
Sakura se encogió un poco. No había esperado que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera después de haber intentado salvarle de ese chucho.  
—Pe-pero, Sasuke, ese animal te estaba…  
—Blue solo jugaba conmigo, no me ha hecho ningún daño.  
—Está claro que usted no es de por aquí —dijo una nueva voz.  
Sasuke y Sakura se giraron hacia el recién llegado. El escándalo que había provocado la mujer al ver a Sasuke siendo supuestamente atacado por Blue, había provocado que la gente de la calle y de las casas más cercanas fuera a ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo, al ver que solo era Blue, no le habían dado importancia hasta que habían visto cómo la mujer atacaba a Naruto. La gente de Nome conocía muy bien a los perros, formaba parte de su cultura y sabían que la perra solo se había lanzado contra la mujer para proteger a su dueño, por lo que no había uno solo que culpara a la pobre Blue.  
Entre ellos, estaba un hombre joven con el pelo corto castaño y ojos oscuros y de mirada afilada. Llevaba una gruesa chaqueta con una capucha decorada con pelo, unos pantalones de algodón gordos, botas y guantes. A su lado, caminaba un enorme perro blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.  
Este miró primero a Naruto, que aún inmovilizaba a Blue.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? Blue no es tan grande como Akamaru, pero sigue teniendo mucha fuerza.  
—Puedo con ella, Kiba, gracias.  
Este asintió y al siguiente al que se dirigió fue a Sasuke, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de descifrar la relación que tenía con Naruto, aunque no parecía que fueran pareja a juzgar por lo tranquilo que estaba.  
—¿Estás bien, amigo?  
Él asintió sin pensarlo.  
—Estábamos jugando. Solo me ha dado un susto cuando ha saltado sobre mí.  
Kiba parpadeó.  
—Vaya, qué raro. Blue no suele acercarse a los desconocidos.  
Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír antes de mirar a Naruto. Parecía tenso, y sus ojos tenían una mirada triste. No supo qué había provocado eso, pero sintió el impulso de acercarse y abrazarlo hasta que esbozara la misma sonrisa feliz que le dedicó cuando le regaló a Blue. Sin embargo, la voz de Kiba evitó que hiciera nada.  
—En cuanto a ti, si no te gustan los perros, has escogido el peor lugar del mundo para ir de vacaciones.  
Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Estoy aquí por trabajo.  
Kiba levantó una ceja, la miró de arriba abajo y luego buscó a Naruto con la mirada.  
—No aguantará una semana aquí —declaró, haciendo que el doncel soltara una risita. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura entendieron lo que quería decir, pero no tuvieron oportunidad ya que Kiba volvió a dirigirse a esta última—. Será mejor que te alejes de aquí. Blue es un trozo de pan pero te considera una amenaza y no dudará en cazarte por atacar a su dueño.  
Pese a que Sakura quería tener la última palabra, la forma en que la perra seguía gruñendo hizo que su sentido de supervivencia prevaleciera.  
—Vamos, Sasuke —le llamó, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de irse.  
—Ve tú, yo iré más tarde.  
—Pero…  
—Ve.  
Sakura no entendía qué quería hacer allí con esos paletos que andaban con perros, sin embargo, no quería seguir cerca de los animales, así que obedeció y se fue. Por otro lado, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, quien soltó a Blue cuando consideró que la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente como para que ella no la considerara una amenaza.  
—Siento el numerito —le dijo con sinceridad.  
El doncel le sonrió. La manera en que le miraba hizo que se derritiera por dentro.  
—No se preocupe, la culpa ha sido mía. Es la primera vez que Blue se escapa. —La formalidad con la que lo trataba le confundió. Se suponía que ellos eran pareja, Naruto tendría que haberle abrazado y empezado a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre él, todo lo que habían pasado juntos.  
Él se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Sin embargo, creyó prudente explicarle su situación y ver cómo reaccionaba.  
—¿Sabes? Hace dos años, tuve un accidente y sufrí pérdida de memoria. No recuerdo nada. —Naruto, así como Kiba, se sobresaltó. No había esperado que soltara eso—. Pero tú me resultas muy familiar, ¿nos conocemos?  
Esperaba que así Naruto le dijera algo, o le explicara al menos por qué tanta formalidad. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran roto y él no lo recordara, porque era la única explicación que encontraba para que en esos dos años no hubiera estado con él.  
Aunque le dolía pensar que se hubieran separado. Todavía le quería, lo había hecho incluso cuando creía que los vagos y escasos recuerdos que tenía sobre él no eran reales. Había deseado infinidad de veces que la persona a la que pertenecían esos ojos azules existiera de verdad y ahora la tenía delante de él. No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad; si había pasado algo entre ellos, lo solucionaría.  
Mientras esperaba a que Naruto respondiera, observó detenidamente sus expresiones. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el doncel era como un libro abierto para él; vio que había algo que deseaba decir, pero había mucha incertidumbre en sus ojos. Al final, supo que había tomado una decisión, y no una buena, ya que parecía muy triste.  
—Lo siento, pero no nos conocemos.  
Pese a que lo esperaba, insistió:  
—¿Seguro?  
Y ahí estaba la incertidumbre otra vez. Esta vez dudó menos, pero el caso fue que dudó. Una persona que no le conociera de nada no habría dudado, ¿verdad?  
—Lo lamento.  
Sasuke no acababa de tragárselo, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer mucho en ese momento, y menos todavía con público delante. Su cerebro trabajó más rápido que nunca, buscando una forma de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por ahora, Naruto quería actuar como si no se conocieran y, teniendo en cuenta la poca información que tenía sobre él, lo respetaría. De momento, lo investigaría e intentaría recordar algo más sobre él. Se le ocurrió que también podría intentar acercarse al doncel y conocerlo, puede que eso le ayudara a hacer memoria y acabara descubriendo qué le hizo para que ahora actuara como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían.  
Conforme con su plan, le tendió la mano.  
—Entonces perdona las molestias. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.  
El doncel frunció un poco el ceño, pero le estrechó la mano. A Sasuke le habría gustado que ninguno de los dos llevara guantes para poder tocar su piel.  
—Naruto Uzumaki.  
Y encima se llamaba tal y como recordaba. Eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Si lo que había visto había sido un falso recuerdo o algún tipo de fantasía, ¿por qué sabía el nombre de un completo desconocido? Además, ¿cuántas personas había en el mundo que tuvieran ese mismo nombre?, y más aún en Alaska.  
Entonces, Kiba se adelantó también para presentarse. Sasuke habría preferido seguir concentrándose en Naruto, pero por el momento, tenía que comportarse, y más aún si este era amigo suyo. Si quería estar cerca de él, debía causarle una buena impresión, y eso significaba ser amable con sus amistades, aunque ahora mismo fuera un poco molesto.  
—Kiba Inuzuka, es un placer. Y este de aquí es mi fiel y leal compañero, Akamaru.  
—Lo mismo digo.  
—Veo que a ti sí que te gustan los perros —comentó Kiba, viendo la forma en que Akamaru se había acercado para olfatear a Sasuke, que no dudó en acariciarlo y rascarle detrás de las orejas, provocando que el animal hiciera un gruñido de puro gusto.  
—Mucho —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces con una sonrisa.  
Kiba le devolvió el gesto.  
—Entonces aquí encajarás a la perfección. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo trabajo en la clínica veterinaria con mi familia, solo tienes que pasarte y darme un toque. Además, Naruto y yo podríamos enseñarte la ciudad y sus alrededores —dicho esto, su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Oye, ahora que lo pienso!, seguro que nunca has subido en un trineo tirado por perros.  
—Pues no. —Sasuke esperaba que Kiba sugiriera lo que él creía.  
Y así fue, porque el hombre señaló a Naruto.  
—Seguro que a Naruto no le importaría que te dieras una vuelta con él un día.  
Estaba equivocado, esto era mucho mejor que lo que había imaginado. Miró al susodicho, quien tenía una expresión bastante tensa en el rostro.  
—Kiba, el señor Uchiha está aquí por negocios, como ha dicho la mujer. No creo que tenga tiempo para eso.  
—En realidad, solo he venido para un par de reuniones, así que tengo bastante tiempo libre —se apresuró a añadir Sasuke antes de observar a Blue—. Además, creo que Blue y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, ¿no es así?  
Y como si la perra entendiera, ladró dos veces y movió la cola antes de acercarse a él para pedirle más caricias. Por otro lado, Naruto apartó la vista, aunque se dio cuenta de que entre Kiba y Blue lo habían acorralado.  
—Bueno… supongo que está bien.  
A Sasuke le costó muy poco percibir la incomodidad de Naruto, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió marcharse al hotel. Le vendría bien calmarse un poco, tenía demasiadas emociones encima por ese encuentro y, además, quería intentar recordar algo más sobre Naruto y él.  
—Entonces te pediré un día ese paseo —comentó, haciendo que Kiba esbozara una enorme sonrisa—, ¿cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo?  
Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer nada, Kiba se le adelantó y le dio ni más ni menos que su número personal. Sasuke estuvo a punto de darle las gracias por estar haciendo las cosas más fáciles para él.  
—De todos modos, si no puedes localizarlo, avísame y yo me haré cargo —añadió el hombre. Sí, Kiba le estaba poniendo a Naruto en bandeja.  
—Gracias por todo y, de nuevo, siento lo que ha hecho Sakura, de verdad —le dijo a Naruto.  
—No se preocupe, no ha pasado nada.  
Después de eso, Sasuke regresó al hotel, donde sabía que tendría una discusión con Sakura sobre lo que había pasado. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, él ganaría debido a la devoción que ella le tenía y él podría retirarse a su habitación, calmar los nervios que le había provocado su encuentro con Naruto e intentar seguir recordando más sobre él. Había pensado en investigarlo, pero tal vez no era necesario si conseguía estar cerca del doncel.  
Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le preguntó un muy enfadado Naruto a Kiba.  
Tras asegurarse de que Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos, se había encarado a su supuesto amigo, que en esos momentos le acompañaba hasta su trineo.  
Kiba se encogió de hombros.  
—Ser un buen amigo y ayudarte a ligar.  
—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no necesito un hombre en mi vida?  
En ese instante, el hombre se detuvo y se plantó frente a él.  
—Naruto, te conozco desde hace dos años, puede que no sea mucho tiempo, pero te aprecio lo suficiente como para que me desagrade esa mirada triste que tienes siempre en tus ojos. Tanto yo como el resto del grupo cree que necesitas pareja urgentemente y, ¡mira por dónde!, un semental nos ha caído del cielo —dicho esto, juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y levantó la mirada hacia arriba—. Señor, creía que te reías de mí cada vez que te pedía que me ayudaras a encontrarle un hombre al tonto de mi amigo, pero ya veo que solo necesitabas un poco de tiempo para traerlo hasta aquí en un viaje de negocios.  
El doncel hinchó los mofletes, disgustado, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.  
—¡Ay!  
—No quiero un hombre y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ese semental que tú dices tiene novia.  
Kiba le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
—No por mucho tiempo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—¿Has visto cómo la ha despachado solo para poder quedarse a hablar contigo?, es evidente que le gustas, y mucho.  
Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y llegó a su trineo, donde guio a Blue hasta su sitio como perro guía para enganchar su arnés al vehículo.  
—No quiero a un hombre al que se le van tan rápido los ojos con un desconocido.  
—Si eso pasa es porque ya hay problemas en esa pareja. ¡Vamos, Naruto!, no pierdes nada por intentarlo y de verdad a los chicos y a mí nos gustaría verte con alguien.  
—En vez de malgastar el tiempo conmigo, deberías malgastarlo en buscarte una novia o doncel para ti.  
Kiba resopló.  
—Aún queda mucho para que ese momento llegue y, además, estamos hablando de ti. Venga, Naru, es el primer hombre que veo que te gusta.  
Al oír esas palabras, Naruto se tensó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Kiba.  
—¡No me gusta!  
—Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto rojo hasta las orejas?  
El doncel notó entonces que su cara estaba ardiendo y, totalmente humillado por las risotadas que soltaba Kiba, se subió a su trineo y dio la orden para que se pusieran en marcha.


	2. Kurama Kyubi

Tal y como había sospechado, Sasuke vio a Sakura nada más entrar al hotel. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción, ojeando una revista… aunque a juzgar por la forma violenta en la que pasaba las páginas, intuyó que todavía le estaba dando vueltas al incidente con Blue.  
Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia ella. Al verlo, se levantó de un salto y le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué has actuado de esa manera?  
Sasuke la miró con dureza.  
—Blue solo estaba jugando conmigo, no había razón para discutir con nadie y mucho menos para pelearse —replicó, recordando con rabia cómo había empujado a Naruto. Sabía que no le había hecho daño, es más, dudaba mucho que Sakura pudiera hacerle un rasguño, pero no le había gustado nada que atacara al doncel.  
La mujer enrojeció indignada.  
—¡Ese chucho me atacó!  
Al oír la forma en que llamaba a Blue, Sasuke necesitó reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no… No estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho, pero el caso era que habría violencia de por medio.  
—Los perros son animales muy protectores, sobre todo con aquellos que consideran miembros de su manada. Así es como ven a sus dueños, y tú empujaste al suyo. Blue creía que querías hacer daño a Naruto y por eso te atacó.  
—Aunque sea así, ningún perro debería atacar a una persona. Eso los convierte en animales peligrosos, debería denunciarlo y hacer que lo sacrificaran.  
Ahí, simplemente, no pudo contenerse. Se acercó a Sakura hasta que prácticamente se cernió sobre ella. Esta se encogió un poco; Sasuke le sacaba una cabeza de altura y era de complexión musculosa, podría hacerle mucho daño si se lo propusiera, aunque creía que no llegaría a esos extremos. Por otro lado, el hombre mantuvo los brazos pegados a los costados y los puños apretados. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco permitiría que le hiciera ningún mal a Blue.  
—Puedes intentarlo si quieres —dijo en voz baja y amenazadora—, pero por si no te habías fijado, el escándalo que armaste ahí fuera alertó a los ciudadanos. ¿Viste que alguno de ellos moviera un dedo para defenderte? Claro que no. En esta ciudad conocen muy bien a los perros, por no decir que probablemente muchos son amigos de Naruto, así que, pongamos que exiges que sacrifiquen a Blue, ¿a quién crees que van a apoyar? ¿A uno de sus conciudadanos, el cual probablemente nunca ha dado problemas con sus perros, o a una extranjera que no va a quedarse aquí mucho tiempo?  
Sakura apretó los labios, pero bajó la cabeza. Más tranquilo, Sasuke se separó de ella, aunque su tono de voz seguía sin ser suave.  
—Además, no olvides que Kurama Kyubi vive aquí y que hemos venido a hacer un trato con él. Dijo que mucha gente de la ciudad iría a su fiesta, así que intuyo que tiene una buena relación con la gente de Nome. Dime una cosa, ¿qué crees que hará si se entera de que estamos causando discordia entre sus amigos?  
La mujer se encogió un poco más y se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Si bien ella era muy inteligente, no se había parado a pensar demasiado cuando había creído que Sasuke estaba siendo atacado por ese perro. Además, el hecho de que él se hubiera preocupado más por ese animal y el idiota de su dueño le había dolido mucho, y no había querido que se salieran con la suya.  
Sin embargo, si lo que decía Sasuke sobre el señor Kyubi era cierto, podría haber estropeado la alianza entre Biju S. A. y Corporaciones Uchiha; eso no le habría gustado nada a Fugaku, podría despedirla por ello. Y, en todo caso, tampoco quería que Sasuke se enfadara con ella, así que decidió dejar estar el tema y centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer a esa maldita ciudad: cerrar el trato con el señor Kyubi y seducir al joven Uchiha. Este nunca había aceptado salir con ella a comer o a otra cosa cuando estaban en el trabajo, así que ese viaje era su mejor oportunidad para conseguir que se fijara en ella de una vez por todas.  
—Tienes razón, Sasuke. Discúlpame.  
Él hizo un brusco asentimiento y pudo relajarse del todo… Bueno, casi. Aún sentía un hormigueo en el estómago debido al inesperado encuentro con Naruto; necesitaba irse a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama y poner sus pensamientos en orden.  
—Bien. Debemos intentar no causar problemas aquí mientras estemos negociando con Kyubi. Si lo tienes claro, recuerda que a las siete tenemos que estar saliendo del hotel, así que procura cenar pronto —dicho esto, dio media vuelta para marcharse.  
—¡Sasuke!, ¿a dónde vas? —le llamó ella.  
—A mi habitación, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Era una mentira, pero no quería que le molestara hasta la hora de cenar, donde estaba seguro que la encontraría.  
Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Tras quitarse la gabardina, los guantes y la bufanda, se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo esto le había venido de sorpresa, se sentía emocionado y muy confundido al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, se alegraba de poder recordar algo y de saber que había querido tanto a alguien como Naruto, pero por otra, estaba decepcionado porque no estaban juntos y él actuaba como si no le conociera.  
Le preocupaba haber hecho algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Naruto aprovechara su amnesia y dijera que no se conocían. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho? La verdad era que se veía incapaz de hacer nada que pudiera herirlo pero, tal vez, la persona que era ahora y la que había sido antes de perder la memoria eran distintas.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, Itachi mencionó algo al respecto. Decía que hubo un tiempo en que había sido la marioneta de su padre, el cual le había moldeado para que aceptara lo que él consideraba su destino: estudiar en la universidad dirección de empresas para después entrar a trabajar en Corporaciones Uchiha, que era el legado de Fugaku para sus dos hijos. Por supuesto, él pensaba que debía casarse con una mujer de buena familia, rica y poderosa y, por supuesto, que estuviera al nivel del buen nombre de los Uchiha. Después, esperaba de él que tuviera al menos un hijo varón, un heredero que mantuviera la reputación de su apellido.  
Sin embargo, según le contó Itachi, Sasuke cambió unos meses antes de su accidente: empezó a negarse a ir a los actos donde se esperaba que estuviera Fugaku presente con su familia y mostró menos interés en su carrera, aunque lo más significativo fue que rompió su compromiso con Karin, cuya boda iba a celebrarse el año pasado, cuando él terminara sus estudios.  
En otras palabras, si bien su personalidad no había cambiado, sí lo había hecho el objetivo que tenía en su vida, y ese cambio tal vez pudo provocarlo Naruto, aunque no sabía si fue por conocerlo o que su ruptura le hiciera abrir los ojos. ¿Y si había tenido algo que ver el compromiso con Karin? Probable. Si Naruto lo hubiera descubierto, era de esperar que rompiera con él y no quisiera volver a saber nada de él, pese a que Sasuke intuía que canceló la boda para poder volver con su doncel.  
Sí, era una posibilidad muy fiable.  
Ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar acercarse a Naruto y demostrarle que podía ser un novio en el que confiar, que nunca volvería a hacerle daño de esa manera o de cualquier otra. Esa decisión lo tranquilizó un poco y pudo tumbarse en la cama.  
Buscó sus auriculares y los conectó a su móvil para escuchar a Kitsune; esta vez, se puso una canción instrumental, Beautiful memories (sí, Sasuke estaba un poco obsesionado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con los recuerdos), y cerró los ojos, repasando una y otra vez el único recuerdo que tenía de Naruto. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el ramen; nunca le había gustado esa comida, y sin embargo, en esos dos años, cada vez que pasaba por un local especializado en esta, tenía que sentarse allí y pedir una ración.  
Entonces, pensó en que sabía cómo había conocido a Naruto a partir de ese recuerdo. Trató de centrarse en eso, de imaginarse la escena por si acaso su mente podía recuperar esa parte de su vida. Intentó verse a sí mismo en un callejón, probablemente pensando en el final del segundo curso de su carrera, cuando debió de oír a esos hombres…

Solté un suspiro hastiado mientras andaba de camino a casa. Por fin habían terminado las clases y tendría dos meses de vacaciones por delante antes de volver a ese infierno. Solo me faltaban dos años más para terminar la carrera, un año y entraría a trabajar en la empresa de la familia… y me casaría con Karin.  
Al pensar en ello, me estremecí; podía verme a mí mismo yendo todos los días al edificio desde donde mi padre dirigía su imperio, pasando el día y parte de la tarde mirando papeles de estadísticas, pensando en el modo más beneficioso de mejorar la calidad de los productos y en venderlos al mejor postor por un precio que interesara a la empresa, y después, volvería a casa, donde Karin me estaría esperando…  
Me paré en seco con los hombros hundidos. Nunca había estado muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero sí estaba seguro de que quería que mi padre, por una vez, se sintiera tan orgulloso de mí como lo estaba de Itachi. Mi hermano siempre había sido mucho más inteligente, lo suficiente como para terminar la universidad con veintidós años y, al entrar en Corporaciones Uchiha, le costó muy poco subir escalones hasta convertirse en representante de mi padre ante los socios de otros países y formar parte de la junta de dirección. Yo, en cambio, no era tan brillante, pero me esforzaba por serlo, con tal de que mi padre me diera un poco de atención, y así había sido desde que había empezado la carrera…  
Pero no soy idiota, con cada año que pasa, me siento más deprimido, y ni siquiera las ensoñaciones de mi padre en las que sus dos hijos dirigirían codo con codo el imperio de los Uchiha me animaban. No es que no quisiera trabajar con Itachi, adoraba a mi hermano a pesar de que a menudo me sentía celoso de él, pero probablemente era la persona a la que más quería; él era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba e intentaba ayudarme, quería que dejara la carrera, me tomara un año sabático para averiguar lo que quería hacer y después fuera de cabeza a ello. Me decía que no importaba si nuestro padre no lo aprobaba porque él estaría ahí para apoyarme, y mamá seguro que también lo haría.  
A veces, eso era justo lo que quería hacer, coger las maletas y viajar en busca de algo que realmente me apasionara, pero luego pensaba en el enfrentamiento que tendría con mi padre y me echaba atrás.  
Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que pegué un salto cuando oí un grito:  
—¡Serás hijo de puta!   
Giré la cabeza en dirección a un callejón que había a pocos metros. Con cautela, me acerqué a este y me asomé, a tiempo de ver a tres hombres que se cernían sobre un chico. Fruncí el ceño al fijarme en un cuarto hombre tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con una nariz rota que sangraba.  
La voz ronca de uno de ellos llamó mi atención.  
—¿Cómo te atreves a romperle la nariz a Jirobo, doncel de mierda?  
Un momento, ¿ha dicho doncel?  
Miré más detenidamente al chico y supe por qué lo había confundido con un varón; la camiseta blanca sin mangas se ceñía a un cuerpo ligeramente atlético, que marcaba unos finos y ondulados músculos, aunque si me fijaba bien en su cintura y sus caderas era evidente que se trataba de un doncel. Por si fuera poco, el cabello corto y rebelde le daba una apariencia más masculina, ya que los donceles solían llevarlo más largo y bien cuidado y peinado.  
—¿Estáis seguros de que es un doncel? Es demasiado violento —preguntó un hombre de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta. Era muy grande y robusto, y con unos brazos bastante voluminosos.  
—Tiene las caderas de una mujer —comentó otro que tenía el pelo de color ceniza y lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, con el flequillo recortado de tal forma que le tapara uno de sus pequeños y oscuros ojos.  
El tercer hombre, que parecía ser el hermano gemelo de este último, sacó un cuchillo, haciendo que me alarmara, y señaló al muchacho con él.  
—Ahora, si no quieres que te hagamos daño, nos la vas a chupar a los tres, y cuando Jirobo se despierte, dejarás que la meta en tu culito prieto. Le has roto la nariz y tienes que compensarle.  
El doncel levantó las cejas y sonrió con malicia.  
—Claro que sí, caballeros, ¿desean también un vasito de sake con bolas de arroz?  
Nada más oír sus palabras, palidecí. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota?, ¿acaso pretendía que lo mataran?  
El hombre que llevaba el cuchillo apretó los dientes.  
—¿Encima cachondeo? Tienes una última oportunidad para disculparte, chaval…  
—Vale, vale, todo el mundo tranquilo —dijo el doncel levantando las manos—. Haré lo que me digáis, pero guarda el cuchillo, por favor.  
El que parecía ser el líder del grupo sonrió con arrogancia y guardó el arma antes de señalar al chico con la mano.  
—¿Veis cómo se hace, muchachos? —dicho esto, se encaró de nuevo a su víctima. Empezó a caminar hacia él a la vez que se quitaba el cinturón y se desabrochaba los pantalones—. Me llamo Sakon y mis otros colaboradores son Kidomaru y mi hermano Ukon. Será mejor que seas buen chico y no se te ocurra usar los dientes, porque si lo haces, sacaré el cuchillo y te lo clavaré en la cabeza.  
—Tranquilo, no tengo intención de usarlos —prometió el doncel.  
Ya tenía suficiente. No estaba seguro de que pudiera yo solo contra los tres, pero al menos le daría al doncel el tiempo suficiente para que escapara. Así, dispuesto a luchar, me adentré en el callejón y abrí la boca para llamar su atención, sin embargo, ningún sonido llegó a salir de mis labios.  
Porque, en cuanto Sakon estuvo lo bastante cerca, el muchacho se movió tan rápido que no pude ver bien lo que había hecho, al menos hasta que el hombre se dobló hacia delante por el dolor mientras lanzaba un agudo alarido. Hice una mueca al ver que el chico lo había enganchado por los genitales y que se los estaba retorciendo con fuerza. Entonces, el doncel le dio un rodillazo en la cara, con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Sakon salió disparada hacia atrás, seguida por su cuerpo, que acabó inmóvil en el suelo.  
Me lo quedé mirando con la boca abierta, igual que los otros dos hombres. El chico, por otro lado, los miró esbozando una sonrisa divertida.  
—¿Qué? No he usado los dientes.  
—¡Serás cabrón! —gritó el hermano gemelo, que corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte puñetazo. Sin embargo, el doncel fue más rápido y lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, aunque aprovechó también para cogerle la muñeca con la mano derecha, lo arrastró hacia él y levantó el brazo izquierdo, que estaba más cerca del cuerpo de Ukon, para después bajarlo y asestarle un codazo en el antebrazo.  
Incluso desde donde estaba, pude oír con un escalofrío cómo el hueso se rompía.  
Sin pérdida de tiempo, el muchacho aprovechó la distracción del hombre para darle un puñetazo con la mano que antes había agarrado la muñeca. El golpe fue certero hacia la mandíbula y lo dejó fuera de combate.  
El chico se miró un momento los nudillos ensangrentados antes de volverse hacia Kidomaru. Yo le miré preocupado; una cosa era Sakon y Ukon que, pese a tener una complexión fuerte, no eran una mole de músculos como el último hombre que quedaba en pie. Aun así, el doncel no parecía preocupado, incluso sonreía con anticipación cuando le dijo:  
—¿Tú también quieres recibir, grandullón?  
Kidomaru hizo chocar su puño contra la palma de la otra mano y flexionó los brazos en una demostración de fuerza.  
—Cuando acabe contigo, tendrás un nuevo agujero en el culo.  
—Cuando acabe contigo, necesitarás una dentadura nueva.  
El hombre soltó un grito y corrió hacia él. Yo empecé a ir hacia donde tenía lugar la pelea, sabiendo que si esa bestia impactaba contra el doncel, este quedaría hecho papilla, sobre todo porque tras este, había un muro de ladrillos.  
Pero, una vez más, mi intervención fue totalmente innecesaria, porque el muchacho flexionó las piernas y esperó. Cuando Kidomaru estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, el doncel se agachó y lanzó una patada giratoria contra sus pies, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibro y cayera directo hacia delante. Acabó dándose de lleno contra la pared de ladrillo, perdiendo la consciencia al instante.  
Me quedé clavado en mi sitio, mirando otra vez con la boca abierta cómo el doncel se levantaba y le canturreaba a su último rival:  
—Te dije que necesitarías una dentadura nueva.  
—Jo-der —se me escapó. Seamos sinceros, no todos los días ves a un joven doncel dándole una paliza alucinante a tres hombres grandes y fuertes (y eso sin contar al que estaba tirado en el suelo, al que probablemente había tumbado con un puñetazo).  
Al escucharme, este se sobresaltó y me miró; parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, aunque no me extrañaba teniendo en cuenta que estaba más concentrado en la pelea.  
El doncel me sonrió.  
—Ese es el halago más original que he oído nunca.  
Al darme cuenta de que probablemente tenía cara de idiota, carraspeé y me erguí un poco, tratando de recomponerme.  
—Yo… ah… —¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha se quedaba sin palabras? ¡Céntrate, maldita sea!—. Iba a ayudarte, pero ya veo que no hacía falta.  
El chico soltó una risilla mientras se acercaba a mí.  
—Dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.  
Yo sonreí un poco.  
—Me alegro de no haber intervenido. Habría quedado en ridículo después de lo que has hecho.  
El doncel puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Los hombres y su ego masculino. Se creen que tienen que ser caballeros andantes.  
Levanté una ceja.  
—Tú no pareces ser una princesa en apuros.  
Ante ese comentario, el chico señaló a Sakon.  
—¿Has visto lo que he hecho con sus huevos? Llámame princesa y correrás la misma suerte.  
No pude evitar reírme. Él me gustaba, no era como las mujeres y donceles que me perseguían como perritos falderos sin tan siquiera conocerme, alabándome sin parar y dándome la razón en todo cuanto decía, aunque fuera una soberana estupidez. Este doncel no se escondería detrás de mí esperando a que le salvara, sino que era perfectamente capaz de apañárselas solo, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, no tenía ningún problema en hacerme entender que solo por ser guapo no tenía derecho a llamarle como me diera gana. Incluso había amenazado con castrarme.  
Levanté las manos como si me rindiera.  
—Por el bien de mis genitales, esa palabra no saldrá de mi boca en tu presencia. —Él también se rio y yo le ofrecí la mano—. Soy Sasuke.  
—Jackie Chan. —Debí de poner cara de susto, porque el doncel soltó una carcajada y sacudió la mano—. Qué va, hombre, más quisiera yo. Me llamo Naruto, y no te doy la mano porque no quiero mancharte de sangre.  
Oír eso me preocupó mucho. Creía que ni siquiera le habían tocado, Naruto había controlado el combate en todo momento.  
—¿Estás herido? Déjame ver.  
Naruto permitió que viera su mano derecha, cuyos nudillos estaban ensangrentados.  
—Suele pasar cuando das puñetazos, no es nada.  
—Al menos, deja que te acompañe a casa y te cure eso.  
El doncel enarcó una ceja y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Me pareció lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.  
—¿Estás intentando averiguar dónde vivo?  
Su sonrisa y ese tono sugerente me indicó que él estaba coqueteando. Normalmente, las chicas que intentaban invitarme a salir se mostraban muy tímidas y tartamudeaban, debido al miedo a ser rechazadas, pero Naruto era directo y atrevido, y yo dudaba mucho que pudiera inspirarle temor alguno.  
Eso me gustó aún más.  
—A lo mejor —respondí, pero después añadí—. Aunque reconozco que si mi madre se entera de que me he encontrado con un doncel herido y no he hecho nada para ayudarlo, me matará.  
Naruto rio de buena gana y me cogió los dedos con la mano izquierda, la que no tenía sangre, para guiarme hacia su casa. No hice el menor esfuerzo por soltarme.  
—No voy a juzgarte por eso, yo me escondía en el armario cuando la mía se enfadaba. Mi padre solía decir que los hombres que temen a sus madres son hombres sabios.  
Por su forma de hablar, intuí que sus padres habían fallecido y eso me entristeció. Naruto parecía más joven que yo, debía de rondar los veinte años. Tuvo que ser muy duro para él. Aun así, acabábamos de conocernos y sabía que no era apropiado sacar ese tema, por lo que probé con algo que le haría sonreír.  
—Entonces yo soy un hombre sabio. Eso es un punto a mi favor.  
Tal y como suponía, Naruto curvó los labios hacia arriba y me lanzó una mirada divertida.  
—Que sepas que llevarte a mi casa no significa que vaya a pasar nada entre nosotros. Llámame anticuado, pero no haremos nada hasta la tercera cita.  
Le miré inquisitivamente, aunque no dejé de sonreír.  
—¿Vamos a tener una cita?  
—No lo sé, pídeme una y espera a ver qué digo.  
Se me escapó una carcajada. Era muy gracioso cómo Naruto me estaba liando para que le pidiera salir.  
—Eres un diablillo, ¿lo sabías?  
El doncel volvió a sonreírme como si estuviera tramando algo. De nuevo, me pareció muy sexy, y más aún con ese cabello rebelde enmarcando sus rasgos; era como si se lo hubiera dejado así a propósito para seducirme.  
—¿Te dan miedo los diablillos, Sasuke?  
—Sería estúpido si no te tuviera miedo después de lo que he visto —dije, haciéndole reír. Me gustaba verlo así, era como si esa alegría fuera su estado natural.  
—No te preocupes, no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidan —añadió, guiñándome un ojo.  
Nunca en mi vida había tenido una erección tan rápido. Que Naruto tuviera iniciativa en ese aspecto me resultaba muy excitante, era un cambio muy agradable en comparación con las chicas con las que había estado. Siempre era yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso, y ellas dejaban que controlara la situación, eran bastante pasivas y apenas se movían si no se lo exigía. Les gustaba recibir, pero no dar. Si Naruto era como yo creía, iba a disfrutar mucho si conseguía llegar a esa tercera cita.  
Pero para eso, tenía que pedirle la primera.  
—Entonces me arriesgaré —comenté, divertido y haciendo que Naruto soltara una risilla—. Naruto, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?  
Para entonces, habíamos llegado a un edificio de tres pisos, cuya fachada era de color verde claro y estaba decorada con una larga verja de hierro negro que protegía el pasadizo que conducía a las viviendas. El doncel abrió la puerta principal y yo le seguí por las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, no parecía que hubiera ascensor.  
—Mmm… —Naruto fingió estar pensándoselo, cosa que me hizo gracia—. No sé, ¿qué propones que hagamos?  
“Podríamos quedarnos en tu casa y ver si realmente muerdes”, eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Alejé esa fantasía, que esperaba que se cumpliera en un futuro cercano, y barajé las opciones.  
—El verano acaba de empezar, ¿qué te parece si tomamos un helado? —Una cena me parecía demasiado para una primera cita, más aún sin saber lo que le gustaba o no a Naruto. Un helado era más ameno, muy informal, y creo que una buena forma para conocernos un poco.  
En ese momento, Naruto acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa. Se giró para mirarme y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa sincera.  
—Me encanta el helado —y sin previo aviso, se acercó hasta poner sus labios en mi oído—, sobre todo si tengo que lamerlo de tu cuerpo.  
… No estoy muy seguro de la cara que puse, pero fuera cual fuera, Naruto rio con ganas y entró en su casa dejando la puerta abierta, invitándome a pasar.  
Alcé la vista al cielo y le pedí a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba que me ayudara, porque como Naruto siguiera haciendo esas cosas yo no podría aguantar hasta la tercera cita.

Sasuke bajó a la recepción del hotel a las siete menos diez. El coche de alquiler que había ido a buscar esa misma tarde ya estaba en la entrada, preparado para iniciar el viaje hacia la casa de Kurama. Lo último que le apetecía era tener esa reunión, pero quería acabar cuanto antes con ese molesto asunto antes de pasar a lo verdaderamente importante.  
Recordar cómo había conocido a Naruto le había emocionado mucho, eso significaba que podía recordar con relativa facilidad lo que habían vivido juntos siempre que tuviera suficiente información. Le habría gustado pasarse el resto del día intentando recordarlo todo o buscar a Naruto para estar un rato con él, esperando poder reparar el daño que le había hecho y retomar lo que habían tenido juntos.  
Sin embargo, debía prepararse para enfrentarse a Kurama. Ya había elaborado su estrategia, no una para que aceptara el trato de unirse a Corporaciones Uchiha, sino para poder quedarse en Nome más tiempo, hasta que pudiera hacer que Naruto y él arreglaran las cosas. Si el líder de Biju decía que no, era tan sencillo como seguir insistiendo, y si decía que sí, eso comportaba cierto papeleo y muchos abogados para que ambas partes estuvieran seguras de que no había nada que perjudicara a una empresa u otra. En ese aspecto, esperaba estar cubierto, porque no acababa de confiar en que sería tan fácil llevar a Kurama a su terreno y manipularlo a su antojo.  
Aun así, él también era inteligente y tenía mucho más que perder. Haría lo que fuera necesario para poder quedarse más tiempo.  
—Ya estoy lista.  
La voz de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró para hablarle. Sin embargo, cerró la boca cuando vio detenidamente lo que llevaba puesto.  
No podía estar hablando en serio.  
—Ah… Sakura…  
—¿Sí? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.  
—Te he dicho que la fiesta era informal, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, pero nosotros vamos por negocios, he pensado que teníamos que ser un poco más formales.  
—Sí… pero no hasta ese punto —comentó Sasuke, mirándola de arriba abajo.  
Sakura se había puesto un vestido de noche de color rojo intenso, con una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que ocultaba las finas mallas blancas que iban cogidas por ligas a sus braguitas brasileñas, así como sus zapatos de tacón, que iban a juego con su vestido. El escote y las mangas largas eran de encaje, así que Sasuke no entendía cómo no iba a morirse de frío a pesar del abrigo largo de color blanco que llevaba.  
Por otro lado, él llevaba unos pantalones de pana oscuros y un jersey de cuello vuelto gris, nada excepcional, pero al menos era una vestimenta estándar y no pasaría frío. La gabardina era lo único que le daba un toque elegante, porque pensaba seguir llevando las botas de nieve, más aún si esa casa estaba cerca del bosque.  
—Deberías ponerte otra cosa —insistió.  
—Estaré bien, en serio. Además, vamos a estar dentro de la casa y habrá mucha gente, así que el ambiente estará… caldeado.  
Sasuke estrechó los ojos, analizando cuidadosamente la última palabra y su probable doble significado. Si eso era un intento de flirteo… No, mejor lo ignoraba, esa noche tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por si Sakura quería algo con él; ella era mayorcita y podía tomar decisiones por su cuenta, y si esa noche acababa enferma, al menos escarmentaría y no volvería a cometer otra tontería como aquella.  
Así que los dos fueron al coche y Sasuke puso rumbo a casa de Kurama. Abandonaron la ciudad iluminada de Nome y se adentraron en una llanura cubierta de nieve, la cual había adoptado un suave tono azul claro gracias a la luz que proporcionaban la luna y las estrellas, en claro contraste con el color oscuro del cielo, pero que parecía cálido gracias a los astros que lo decoraban. En el horizonte, tras atravesar una colina, vio las negras copas de los abetos que anunciaban a lo lejos el bosque, alzándose imponentes hacia el cielo, como si trataran de alcanzarlo.  
Sasuke no podía evitar estar maravillado. Le encantaba el paisaje, inmerso en el reino de la naturaleza, de belleza salvaje y aun así dominado por un silencio tranquilo; era tan distinto de la artificiosa, ruidosa y ajetreada Tokio. Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para vivir, probablemente elegiría algún sitio como aquel.  
En cambio, para Sakura era todo lo contrario. Encontraba aquellos oscuros páramos nevados hostiles, situados en mitad de la nada y probablemente lleno de animales salvajes. La gente de la ciudad tampoco le gustaba, los veía poco sofisticados y refinados, casi como paletos de pueblo; no comprendía que los duros y gélidos inviernos de Alaska habían hecho que su gente desarrollara un carácter independiente y curtido, pero también familiar y amistoso, puesto que a menudo necesitaban los unos de los otros para sobrevivir. De ahí venía también su fuerte convivencia con los perros, ya que el clima a menudo no les permitía viajar de un lado a otro a menos que fuera en trineo y, a diferencia de los motores de los vehículos, un perro nunca te dejaba tirado.  
Les costó más de media hora llegar hasta la casa de Kurama que, como él había dicho, era bastante sencilla de encontrar, ya que habían quitado la nieve de las carreteras y también de un camino que conducía al bosque de abetos que Sasuke había visto a lo lejos. Era allí donde se encontraba el hogar del director de Biju: se trataba de una bonita casa de dos pisos, toda revestida de madera y con un techo de tejas negro inclinado, para que la nieve cayera. Cuando aparcó, Sasuke vio algunas ventanas y también le pareció vislumbrar una segunda casita del mismo estilo que el otro edificio con una verja alrededor.  
Salió del coche y Sakura le siguió con algo de dificultad, ya que con sus tacones y el vestido largo le resultaba muy difícil caminar firmemente sobre la nieve. Él se quedó mirándola con una expresión que decía a todas luces: “ya te lo advertí”, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a un modesto porche, el cual no tenía ningún mueble, probablemente a causa de las constantes nevadas. Cuando estuvo ante la puerta, oyó a alguien cantando y el sonido de una guitarra, además de un montón de gente que coreaba la canción.  
Golpeó dos veces la puerta y le abrieron prácticamente al segundo. Apareció una mujer alta, con ojos marrones y cabello castaño largo recogido en dos moños que vestía una blusa abrigada de color rojo con motivos chinos dorados y unos leggins ajustados negros, además de las botas de nieve. Al verlos, frunció un momento el ceño.  
—Vosotros no sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?  
—Venimos a reunirnos con el señor Kyubi —explicó Sasuke.  
El rostro de la mujer se iluminó.  
—¡Ah, sí!, dijo que iba a venir un caballero de Japón para hacer negocios, pasad, por favor —dicho esto, se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar. Les ofreció llevar sus abrigos a una habitación y, al ver la indumentaria que llevaba Sakura, se quedó con los ojos como platos—. ¡Pero, mujer!, ¿qué llevas puesto? ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en helado para osos?  
—¿Has dicho osos? —preguntó Sakura, palideciendo.  
Su anfitriona la miró extrañada.  
—Esto es Alaska, chica, está lleno de osos y lobos —nada más decir eso, se acomodó el abrigo y la gabardina de los recién llegados sobre un brazo y se dirigió a Sakura—. Ven conmigo, seguro que Naruto tiene algo que te podamos poner…  
Al oír ese nombre, Sasuke se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Con que Naruto estaba por allí…  
Por otra parte, Sakura apretó los labios. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?, ¿que iba a permitir que la vistieran con esas horribles prendas holgadas? Ella quería que Sasuke se fijara en ella, ¡no que la evitara!  
—Estoy bien, no necesito nada —replicó indignada antes de mezclarse con el gentío.  
La mujer hizo una mueca.  
—Tu novia tiene malas pulgas, ¿eh?  
Sasuke arrugó la nariz.  
—No es mi novia, solo trabajamos juntos —aclaró. Se dio cuenta de que ella iba a disculparse, pero él la interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera—. Disculpe, ¿conoce por casualidad a Naruto?  
—Sí, claro. ¿Usted lo conoce? —Sasuke iba a responder, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos al examinarlo bien—. ¡Ah, tú eres Sasuke!, el hombre al que Blue se le tiró encima, ¿verdad? —casi chilló. Parecía muy ilusionada.  
Él parpadeó, un poco sorprendido porque supiera su nombre.  
—Pues… sí.  
—¡Kiba me ha hablado mucho de ti! —le dijo a la vez que le daba dos besos a modo de saludo. Tanta efusividad lo tenía algo confundido—. Yo me llamo Tenten; Kiba, Naruto y yo somos del mismo grupo de amigos. Me alegro mucho de conocerte.  
—Lo mismo digo. —Con que amiga de Naruto…—¿Kiba habla mucho de mí? —preguntó, un tanto extrañado ya que apenas se conocían.  
Entonces, Tenten le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con aprobación. Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse ante eso.  
—Sí, bueno, no todos los días Blue se lanza sobre un extraño —dicho esto, se inclinó un poco hacia él—. Así que… ¿estás soltero?  
La miró con el ceño fruncido. Muchas mujeres le preguntaban lo mismo, y no por entablar una amistosa conversación.  
—Sí… —respondió con cierto recelo, retrocediendo un poco.  
La sonrisa de Tenten se hizo más amplia.  
—¿Y no estarás buscando por casualidad una novia… o tal vez un doncel?  
La forma en que resaltó esa última palabra llamó mucho su atención. Casi parecía que se estuviera refiriendo a Naruto, así que respondió:  
—Tal vez.  
Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.  
—¿Y… tienes algún tipo predilecto? Ya sabes, por ejemplo… pelo rubio, ojos azules, trasero de infarto y sexy como el infierno…  
Esta vez, Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Resulta que justamente ese es mi tipo favorito.  
Lo único que le faltó a Tenten para mostrar su alegría fue dar saltitos acompañados de un grito similar al que hacían las colegialas cuando un chico guapo les guiñaba el ojo. Cogió uno de sus brazos con el que ella tenía libre y lo guio entre la muchedumbre hacia unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, no sin antes pedirle a un doncel de ojos saltones y pelo negro brillante cortado al estilo tazón que dejara los abrigos en una de las habitaciones.  
—¡Entonces tienes que unirte a nosotros después de hablar con Kurama! Solo tienes que buscarnos a mí o a Kiba —dicho esto, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo y le susurró al oído—. No te preocupes si Naruto no te acepta enseguida, es muy difícil.  
—Me gustan los retos.  
De nuevo, Tenten pareció estar a punto de soltar un gritito.  
—Eres encantador.  
—¿Sasuke?  
Este y Tenten vieron a Sakura junto a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina en el rostro. Había preguntado a un hombre si sabía dónde podía encontrar al señor Kyubi, el cual le había respondido que tenía su despacho en el segundo piso antes de comentarle que iba a pasar frío con ese vestido y que el anfitrión no tendría problemas en darle algo más caliente, cosa que ella había rechazado bastante molesta. Y ahora, cuando se disponía a avisar a Sasuke, se lo encontraba cogido al brazo de esa desagradable mujer, y encima, parecía de lo más cómodo con ella.  
—Deberíamos reunirnos ya con el señor Kyubi —le dijo, fulminando a Tenten con la mirada.  
Esta, para nada intimidada, sonrió a Sasuke.  
—Os acompaño hasta su despacho.  
Sakura quiso protestar, pero no sabía cuál de todas las habitaciones era el despacho del señor Kyubi y tampoco quería que pareciera que entraba en ellas para fisgonear, de modo que se dedicó a asesinar con la mirada a Tenten, que todavía no soltaba el brazo de Sasuke.  
—Tenten, ¿conoces bien al señor Kyubi? —le preguntó este, un poco intrigado.  
—Mmm… Le conozco desde hace un par de años; no es mala persona, pero es muy difícil saber lo que piensa o trama. Aun así, ha ayudado mucho a la gente de Nome y por eso los ciudadanos le apreciamos tanto.  
—Ya veo.  
—Con él es mejor hacer y decir las cosas claras. Mentirle no os servirá de nada, se daría cuenta enseguida y jugaría con vosotros hasta que os delatéis. Disfruta mucho con eso. —Se detuvo frente a una puerta y finalmente se separó de Sasuke—. ¿Mi consejo?, no hagáis nada que pueda cabrearle. —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual levantó una mano a modo de despedida con una sonrisa—. Os deseo mucha suerte, y a ti, Sasuke, te veré luego en la fiesta.  
Sakura enrojeció al darse cuenta de que esa arpía había llamado a su Sasuke por su nombre de pila.  
—Es señor Uchiha —la corrigió con dureza.  
Tenten sacudió la mano sin darle ninguna importancia.  
—A él no le importa, ¿a que no, Sasuke?  
—Claro que no. Gracias por todo, Tenten.  
Ella le guiñó un ojo.  
—Acuérdate de buscarnos —y dicho esto, fue casi corriendo a buscar a Lee y a Kiba para contarles quién estaba en la fiesta.  
Por otro lado, Sakura observó a Sasuke estrechando los ojos.  
—¿A qué ha venido eso?  
Este se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿El qué?  
—¿Vas a ir a buscar a esa mujer después de la reunión?  
Sasuke apretó los puños. No sabía a qué venía esa actitud celosa por parte de Sakura, ellos no eran pareja ni tenían ninguna relación, de hecho, ni siquiera se habían acostado. Creía que le había quedado claro que no sentía nada por ella después de las muchas veces que había rechazado sus invitaciones a salir juntos.  
Aun así, sabía que darle un comentario hiriente antes de la reunión con Kurama no era buena idea. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sakura arruinara el acuerdo. Así que dijo:  
—Ella y sus amigos me han invitado a unirme a ellos en la fiesta.  
—¿Ella y sus amigos o solo ella?  
—Ella y sus amigos —replicó, empezando a perder la paciencia. Al ver que Sakura estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo más, la interrumpió, no muy seguro de si podía callarse lo que pensaba como siguiera provocándole—. Y ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en la reunión, por favor?  
La mujer cerró la boca al instante, aunque se prometió a sí misma vigilar a Sasuke cuando salieran del despacho del señor Kyubi.  
Sasuke llamó con suavidad a la puerta de madera y una voz grave y potente les dio permiso para entrar. Los dos obedecieron y pasaron a una estancia amplia: las paredes de madera tenían un tono castaño rojizo muy elegante, que concordaba con el escritorio y las estanterías de color wengué; las sillas que había eran estilizadas, con patas metálicas y tejido de cuero negro, con un aire muy profesional; en las estanterías había algunos libros de economía y derecho, así como unas cuantas carpetas, todo muy bien ordenado, sin dar la sensación de que estaba amontonado; en el suelo había una alfombra roja con motivos negros, y en las paredes había sobre todo varios títulos universitarios y algunas fotografías, la gran mayoría tenían relación con la empresa Biju S. A.  
Sobre el escritorio, tras un gran y moderno ordenador blanco, se encontraba Kurama Kyubi que, al verlos entrar, se levantó y se apartó del escritorio para darles la bienvenida. Sakura retrocedió un poco al ver su aspecto, mientras que Sasuke solo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad: era un hombre muy alto, al propio Sasuke le sacaba una cabeza de altura, y tenía una figura atlética, con espaldas anchas y pecho amplio, pero siendo delgado en los costados, dándole así una apariencia fuerte y ágil al mismo tiempo. Llevaba puesto un jersey negro con el dibujo de una cabeza de zorro anaranjado, algo diabólica debido a la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozaban sus blancos colmillos y la mirada perversa de sus ojos rojo, y unos vaqueros gris oscuro que finalizaban bajo unas botas largas de nieve. La piel era ligeramente morena, haciendo un claro contraste con su cabello rojo, el cual llevaba corto por detrás pero largo a ambos lados de su rostro; este era espeso y lo llevaba algo revuelto, dándole un aspecto un tanto salvaje. En el rostro tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla que casi parecían arañazos de algún animal, aunque lo más perturbador eran sus ojos, de color rojo sangre.  
A Sasuke le recordó en cierto modo a Naruto, sobre todo por la forma del pelo y las marcas en las mejillas, como si fuera una versión oscura de él. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba un poco asustada, ese hombre tenía un aura salvaje a su alrededor que no le gustaba.  
Kurama esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mitad maliciosa y mitad juguetona.  
—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, señor Uchiha y señorita…  
—… Haruno —consiguió decir Sakura tras unos segundos con la voz ahogada—. Sakura Haruno.  
El hombre pelirrojo sonrió mostrando los dientes. Curiosamente, tenía los caninos ligeramente más largos que la mayoría de las personas.  
—Por favor, no dejen que mi aspecto les intimide, les aseguro que soy absolutamente inofensivo —dicho esto, señaló las marcas de sus mejillas—. Marcas de nacimiento, nada de qué preocuparse, y en cuanto a mis ojos… Bueno, por muy poderoso que sea, un demonio no puede ocultar por completo su naturaleza —comentó mirando con diversión a Sakura, que palidecía por momentos.  
Sasuke levantó una ceja.  
—¿Albinismo? —se atrevió a preguntar.  
Kurama le observó con aprobación.  
—Un caso severo de albinismo oculocutáneo —explicó antes de hacer una ligera mueca—, debido a lo cual padezco fotofobia.  
—Motivo por el que no podía vernos durante el día —adivinó Sasuke.  
De nuevo, el director de Biju asintió, complacido por su observación.  
—No me malinterpreten, no soy un vampiro, puedo salir a la luz del día, pero no me gusta pasar toda la mañana con unas gafas de sol encima —dicho esto, invitó a Sasuke y a Sakura a sentarse en las dos sillas libres mientras que él se apoyaba de manera muy informal contra el escritorio. Chasqueó la lengua y observó a sus invitados con los ojos entrecerrados—. Reconozco que estoy algo decepcionado, señor Uchiha, no esperaba que tuviera que ir acompañado por su novia para poder hacer negocios.  
Sakura se sonrojó un poco, contenta de que el señor Kyubi pensara que Sasuke y ella eran pareja. Sin embargo, a este no le hizo tanta gracia y se apresuró en corregirle.  
—Ella es una compañera de trabajo —dijo, echando un jarro de agua fría en Sakura.  
Kurama los contempló con atención, como si fuera capaz de ver su interior. Eso sí que logró hacer que Sasuke se sintiera un poco incómodo.  
—Dígame una cosa, señor Uchiha —lo llamó Kurama, cogiendo unos papeles de la mesa y mirándolos con aparente aburrimiento—, ¿necesita ayuda para hacer tratos conmigo? ¿Una asesora o una secretaria tal vez?  
… Ahí tocó una fibra sensible, por lo que Sasuke respondió con cierta dureza:  
—Soy perfectamente capaz de negociar con usted por mi cuenta.  
El pelirrojo dejó entonces los papeles donde estaban y le lanzó una mirada hostil a Sakura.  
—Entonces, explíqueme qué hace esta mujer en mi despacho.  
Ella se encogió y echó a temblar. Lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño. Él tampoco estaba contento de que le hubieran obligado a ir con Sakura, pero tampoco había razón para… amedrentarla, por decirlo suavemente.  
—Mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, le ordenó que me acompañara. Es buena en su trabajo y creyó conveniente para la empresa que estuviera presente en las negociaciones.  
Ella le habría dado las gracias por defenderla si no estuviera clavada en su asiento. Por otra parte, Kurama buscó en los papeles una anotación.  
—Creí dejarle claro a su padre que solo negociaría con usted, señor Uchiha. No dije nada sobre un acompañante. —Su tono era ahora más suave, aunque había algo en su forma de hablar que era inquietante.  
Sasuke se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo no estaba presente cuando habló con mi padre, pero él debió interpretar que su única condición era que yo fuera el portavoz de Corporaciones Uchiha, no que debía venir solo.  
Kurama levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa. Parecía satisfecho por algo.  
—En ese caso, lo dejaré claro ahora: quiero negociar la posible alianza entre Biju S. A. y Corporaciones Uchiha únicamente con Sasuke Uchiha como representante de esta última empresa, sin la presencia o intervención de una segunda persona, ya pertenezca a esta o sea un abogado de la misma. Igualmente, yo, Kurama Kyubi, me comprometo a ser el único representante de Biju S. A. y no traer a terceros a estas reuniones. En otras palabras, esto es… digamos que una conversación entre dos personas interesadas en llegar a un compromiso laboral.  
Sasuke levantó una ceja, sin acabar de creérselo.  
—¿Quiere una negociación privada? —Eso era raro. Él esperaba que Kyubi fuera más meticuloso e insistiera en que hubiera personal de su empresa que le asesorara para saber si la alianza era beneficiosa para Biju o no. Desde luego, el hombre le había pillado con la guardia baja.  
Sin embargo, Kurama le sorprendió una vez más.  
—No, señor Uchiha, lo que quiero es una amistosa conversación privada entre usted y yo, así que, señorita Haruno —la llamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho y la abría. Sasuke nunca había visto a nadie despachar a una persona con tanta elegancia—, si no le importa, le pido que disfrute de la fiesta cuanto quiera, luego regrese al hotel y mañana esté de vuelta a Japón. Ha sido un placer.  
Sakura intercambió una mirada con Sasuke, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba pasando. Él le hizo un gesto para que obedeciera y, un tanto confundida por lo que estaba pasando, fue a la puerta.  
—Por cierto —comentó Kurama antes de que ella saliera—, haga el favor de ponerse otra cosa. Esto es Nome, no Miami. Estoy seguro de que si se lo pide amablemente a nuestro anfitrión, le dejará encantado una muda de ropa.  
Esta vez, la mujer enrojeció de rabia por el comentario y se marchó de la habitación con las manos convertidas en puños y pisando fuerte el suelo. Kurama cerró la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco mientras regresaba al escritorio y se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado Sakura.  
—Le pido disculpas si he sido demasiado brusco, pero detesto a las personas que no me toman en serio —masculló mientras cruzaba las piernas, acabando en una postura de lo más relajada y despreocupada.  
Sasuke lo miró sin comprender, todavía algo desconcertado por la extraña situación que acababa de presenciar.  
—¿Disculpe?  
Kurama señaló la puerta.  
—Esa chica se cree que porque le he invitado a una fiesta esto es algún tipo de bar para ligar cuando el motivo por el que estamos aquí son los negocios —dicho esto, entrelazó los dedos de las manos—. No me malinterprete, desearía que después se quedara un rato y disfrutara de la cálida hospitalidad alasqueña, pero en principio esta reunión es por trabajo. Así que espero cierta profesionalidad.  
Él hizo una mueca; no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Kurama se daría cuenta del interés de Sakura en él, y mucho menos que se lo tomaría tan mal.  
—Lamento las molestias.  
El pelirrojo le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
—Teniendo en cuenta que no la ha mirado ni una sola vez mientras hablábamos, deduzco que no tenía el menor interés en ella, ¿me equivoco?  
Sasuke dudó un momento antes de contestar:  
—Me di cuenta en el hotel de que su indumentaria no era adecuada, ni para la reunión ni para el clima de Alaska, pero no me hizo caso y no quería llegar tarde por discutir con ella, de modo que la dejé a su aire con la esperanza de que aprendiera la lección.  
—Bueno, le aseguro que, después de esto, volverá a pensárselo dos veces —comentó Kurama antes de soltar un suspiro—. Es una lástima que la primera impresión que me ha dado su empresa no sea buena, señor Uchiha. Primero, su padre le envía con otra persona, y luego, dicha persona es una colegiala con cuerpo de mujer que parece más centrada en atraer su atención que en conseguir un buen trato conmigo.  
El joven Uchiha tuvo que reconocer que ahí no tenía argumentos en contra. Sabía que su padre había enviado a Sakura con la esperanza de que él tuviera algún interés en sentar la cabeza con una mujer, pero no podía decirle eso a Kurama o pensaría que su empresa estaba compuesta por un elenco de personajes salidos de una telenovela. Por otra parte, tampoco podía disculpar a Sakura por su comportamiento, no había forma de salvarla de la ira de Kyubi teniendo en cuenta que se había vestido claramente para llamar la atención.  
—Me disculpo por ello, señor.  
Kurama le contempló detenidamente y, de repente, sonrió.  
—Al menos no todo es malo, usted sí me da buenas vibraciones, así que le daré la oportunidad de convencerme para que me una a Corporaciones Uchiha.  
Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar un salto en su asiento. Ese hombre no se comportaba en absoluto como él esperaba, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, ya que no tenía muy claro qué era esta reunión.  
Como si Kurama leyera sus pensamientos, descruzó las piernas y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, con las manos todavía entrelazadas.  
—Como le veo muy perdido, le explicaré lo que quiero que hagamos. —Sin embargo, de repente, puso una expresión de horror—. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales?, ¿le apetece beber algo? —Se levantó de un salto y fue detrás del escritorio, donde tenía una pequeña nevera escondida.  
Sasuke estaba cada vez más desconcertado y, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.  
—Tengo whisky, ginebra, vodka, tequila, cerveza e incluso una botella de sake, ¿qué le gusta más?  
—Cerveza —respondió Sasuke, tratando de aclarar su mente—. Señor Kyubi, ¿eso que está haciendo es algún tipo de estrategia para aventajar en una negociación?  
Kurama sonrió y le tendió una botella de cerveza.  
—Si se refiere a lo confundido que se encuentra en este momento por mi actitud, en realidad se trata más de mi forma de ser… pero reconozco que es muy útil para realizar tratos. —Volvió a sentarse junto a Sasuke con un vaso de whisky en la mano—. Está bien, no me andaré con más rodeos —dicho esto, se quedó callado un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, como si meditara las palabras adecuadas que quería usar—. Como ya sabrá, mi empresa empezó siendo poca cosa. Éramos solo nueve personas que, en aquel momento, se dedicaron únicamente a la investigación de la energía renovable. Ya se conocía su existencia y sus bases de funcionamiento, pero en realidad sabíamos muy poco sobre cómo aplicarla en tecnología, el sector en auge del siglo veintiuno. Con el paso del tiempo, realizamos teorías lo bastante convincentes como para ser útiles y empezamos a contratar a algunos ingenieros para ponerlas en práctica. Fuimos unas treinta personas entonces y, poco a poco, fuimos creciendo conforme nuestras necesidades. —Hizo una pausa y levantó los ojos para mirarle—. Conozco a todos mis empleados, señor Uchiha, es lo que suele ocurrir cuando tu empresa crece poco a poco. También sé muy bien lo que implica cada puesto de trabajo porque, en su momento, yo también estuve ahí. ¿Y qué conseguí con ello?, una mejor coordinación entre cada uno de los sectores de la empresa y una gran comunicación entre los que estamos arriba del todo y los que están abajo. Considere Biju S. A. como un gran negocio familiar.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño.  
—¿Quiere decir que trata a los empleados como si fueran de su familia?  
—No exactamente, pero pienso que ser el jefe me convierte en cierta forma en el responsable de un grupo de personas, y también creo que un buen ambiente de trabajo rinde más y, en consecuencia, hace que la empresa vaya como la seda. Ahora, usted se preguntará, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestros negocios? Es bastante sencillo; en primer lugar, explica la clase de relación que me gusta mantener con mis socios, y en segundo, explica por qué está usted aquí y no su padre.  
… Vale, eso lo había dejado sin palabras y tal vez aún más confundido que antes. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Kurama levantó un dedo para detenerlo.  
—Verá, señor Uchiha, soy un hombre al que le gusta tener pocas preocupaciones, es decir, me gustaría que mi única preocupación fuera centrarme en qué debo hacer para que mi empresa dé los beneficios suficientes como para que yo y mis compañeros de trabajo, entre los cuales incluyo incluso a los que limpian mis instalaciones, tengan un beneficio que les permita tener una vida digna y no les falte de nada, después de todo, soy una persona exigente y no es fácil estar al nivel que pido, de modo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio es proporcionarles el salario que merecen. ¿Y sabe qué es lo que hago para ello?, busco empresas con una política parecida a la mía, porque si no la tienen, solo provocarán discusiones conmigo, ya que no me gustaría que otro tratara a mis empleados como si fueran simples peones, porque no se equivoque: una buena empresa lo es no por aquel que la dirige, sino por todos aquellos que trabajan en ella. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?  
Sasuke asintió lentamente, un poco impactado por el discurso. En pocas palabras, Kurama buscaba a personas cuya ideología para el trabajo fuera similar a la suya, porque si dos personas pensaban de la misma forma, era más sencillo llegar a los acuerdos deseados y se ahorraba posibles rencores personales, de modo que así solo tenía que centrarse en mejorar su empresa y evitar que la competencia le machacara. Puede que las empresas con las que hacía pactos no fueran las mejores en sus sectores, pero el hecho de que trabajaban bien juntas le permitía ir más rápido que muchas otras que colaboraban entre sí pero que tardaban mucho más tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo y, en consecuencia, se retrasaban en la producción. Eso le permitía ir en cabeza prácticamente siempre y, de todas formas, la calidad del trabajo de Biju S. A. era incuestionable.  
—Bien —prosiguió Kurama—, esto nos lleva a por qué está aquí. Corporaciones Uchiha es una empresa que fabrica los mismos productos que Biju investiga, y no solo eso, sino que su calidad es inmejorable, pero tiene un gran fallo llamado… Fugaku Uchiha —dicho esto, se encogió de hombros—. No quiero ser grosero, pero su padre tiene una forma de llevar su empresa que, simplemente, me parece repugnante.  
¡Guau!, Kurama Kyubi no se andaba por las ramas.  
Sasuke inspiró hondo y asintió.  
—Es la clase de persona que piensa en la empresa como una fuente de beneficios y no en todas las personas que forman parte de ella —suspiró—. Trata bien a los que son imprescindibles, pero no a aquellos que cree que son sustituibles y no tiene problema en explotarlos si es necesario.  
—Me alegra saber que no tiene a su padre en un altar —comentó Kurama, frunciendo los labios—. Puede que Corporaciones Uchiha esté en el primer puesto en las listas de empresas tecnológicas, pero también es la primera en tener más demandas por no cumplir los requisitos del contrato para con el empleado. Tampoco me gustan los métodos que utiliza con la competencia, no tiene problema en usar los huecos y límites legales para sabotearla o desprestigiarla. ¿Sabía que el año pasado metió a un espía en el edificio principal para copiar los archivos de mis investigaciones?  
El Uchiha pegó un salto en su asiento. Sí, sabía que Fugaku no era la mejor persona en lo referente a los derechos de los trabajadores, a pesar de que Itachi y él hacían lo que podían para cambiar eso, pero jamás habría imaginado que utilizara el espionaje. Era consciente de que había muchas empresas que usaban espías para recabar información e incluso copiar planos, productos o aplicaciones y sacarlas antes que nadie para decir así que eran de su propiedad, sin embargo, Sasuke quería pensar que al menos su padre era honrado en ese aspecto.  
Kurama observó las expresiones de Sasuke cuidadosamente, dándose cuenta de que el joven no sabía nada sobre el espía y que incluso parecía decepcionado. Buen chico.  
—No sabe cuánto lo siento. ¿Afectó mucho a Biju?  
El pelirrojo tuvo el descaro de sonreír.  
—En absoluto, yo mismo contraté al espía para que os diera información falsa sobre mí y mi empresa y, de paso, vigilaros. —Observó con diversión la estupefacción de Sasuke y, después, su ira—. No tenga una idea equivocada de mí, señor Uchiha. Detesto esos métodos pero no tengo problemas en emplearlos contra aquellos que los usan contra los míos, y debo decir, que yo soy mucho más listo y más cabrón que cualquiera de ellos.  
Sasuke retrocedió un poco en su silla. Él no era la clase de persona que se dejaría intimidar, pero ese hombre tenía algo… distinto. Tal vez tenía que ver con su seguridad y decisión, sin embargo, había algo más, y le ponía nervioso no saber qué era.  
—No se preocupe, señor Uchiha —le dijo Kurama de repente—, no me interesan sus proyectos, no cuando os conviene más a vosotros que a mí esta alianza. Lo único que le pedí a mi doble espía fue un perfil sobre Fugaku y su empresa, sobre la forma en que hace las cosas, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me habló de sus dos hijos que, en un noble acto, intentaron que cambiaran las cosas para mejor.  
—¿Pero por qué llamarme a mí y no a Itachi?  
En ese instante, Kurama sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.  
—Bueno, no es tan complicado, su hermano tiene una posición más alta que usted y, en consecuencia, más responsabilidades y menos tiempo. Verá, señor Uchiha, si desea que haga un contrato con Corporaciones Uchiha, espero crear un vínculo de confianza entre nosotros por los motivos que le he comentado anteriormente, y eso requiere… cierto tiempo.  
Por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, encontró algo de sentido a esa extraña reunión. Sonrió con anticipación, no pudo evitarlo al entender lo que Kurama quería.  
—¿Pretende que me quede en Nome más tiempo?  
El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.  
—Dígame, ¿le gusta la ciudad?  
—La ciudad y sus alrededores. De hecho, creo que si pudiera vivir en alguna parte, sería en un lugar como este.  
—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Kurama con satisfacción y dando una palmada antes de levantarse de su asiento. Sasuke le imitó—. Considere entonces esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones al mismo tiempo que trabajamos en eso de la confianza.  
Esas palabras le supieron a gloria. No solo Kurama estaba aceptando considerar tener tratos con Corporaciones Uchiha, sino que le estaba dando más tiempo, el cual emplearía en acercarse a Naruto. Era simplemente perfecto.  
—Si ya conoce a mi padre como creo, entonces se habrá dado cuenta de que no tengo muchas vacaciones. Me parece una idea estupenda.  
Los ojos de Kurama brillaron, como si hubiera conseguido justo lo que quería. Le tendió la mano y Sasuke la estrechó. El apretón, para la sorpresa de este último, fue bastante amistoso.  
—Empieza a caerme usted bien, señor Uchiha. Siga así y tal vez ambos consigamos lo que queremos —dicho esto, le señaló la puerta del despacho con una mano y ambos salieron. Kurama lo acompañó después por el segundo piso hacia las escaleras—. Ahora, le ruego que se quede y disfrute de la fiesta. ¡Ah!, y no puede perderse nuestra subasta, tal vez encuentre algo que le guste.  
Sasuke volvió a un estado de confusión. Esa parte de la personalidad de Kurama le resultaba de lo más irritante.  
—¿Subasta?  
—Me temo que uno de nuestros hospitales sufrió muchos daños durante la última nevada. Los inviernos aquí son muy duros y no podemos permitirnos estar faltos de los servicios sanitarios, así que he organizado una gala benéfica.  
—Creía que esto era una fiesta.  
Kurama esbozó otra vez esa sonrisa maliciosa que parecía ser un rasgo inherente a él.  
—Oh, bueno, son ambas cosas. Verá, si dices fiesta en vez de gala benéfica, viene más gente, y si dejas que el alcohol se suba un poco antes de la subasta, las personas tienden a ser más generosas. Le confío este secretito como una muestra de buena fe, dado el comienzo de nuestra amistad.  
Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que era muy inteligente… aunque de un modo un tanto retorcido y algo… ¿perverso?  
—¿Y qué va a subastar?  
Kurama le miró fijamente mientras su sonrisa zorruna se ampliaba.  
—Ni más ni menos que a los solteros de Nome.


	3. Acordes de piano y guitarra

Sasuke siguió a Kurama por las escaleras en dirección a la planta baja, donde tenía lugar la fiesta. A medida que bajaba, el sonido enérgico de la guitarra y una dulce voz masculina eran cada vez más altos, logrando llamar su atención. De algún modo, esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, estaba seguro de haberla oído no hacía mucho; así que, en cuanto pudo, se asomó por la barandilla para ver quién cantaba…  
Desde luego, desde que había llegado a Nome no había dejado de tener sorpresas: primero se encontraba con Naruto, el cual resultaba ser la persona que él creía que era imaginaria; después, descubría que este se encontraba en la fiesta de Kurama y que, además, su amiga tenía pensado emparejarlo con él; luego, el director de Biju resultaba ser mucho más inteligente y… extraño de lo que creía, despachaba a Sakura y le pedía que se quedara más tiempo en la ciudad, y, finalmente, encontraba a Naruto en una esquina de la casa, tocando la guitarra y cantando Sing de Ed Sheeran.  
Y, vaya, ¡cómo cantaba! Se movía de un lado a otro al son de la guitarra, la cual no fallaba ni una sola nota bajo sus habilidosos dedos, al igual que aguzaba o bajaba su entonación, acorde con la canción. Lo mejor de todo es que la multitud se congregaba muy cerca de él, bailando y a menudo haciendo los coros o cantando con él.  
No pudo evitar soltar una especie de carcajada sorprendida. Era simplemente increíble y disfrutaba viéndolo allí, tan relajado y feliz mientras cantaba y tocaba, se le veía tan cómodo que era como si hubiera nacido para eso.  
Y, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla para observarlo con tranquilidad, algo en su cabeza se iluminó.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando logré salir de mi casa sin que mi madre descubriera a dónde iba. Sabía que a ella le parecía muy sospechoso que, durante la última semana, hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo en casa, a lo que yo respondía que solía ir a ver a alguno de mis amigos, normalmente Hinata y Shikamaru, aunque procuraba decir que solía pasar las noches en casa de Sai, no fuera que se hiciera una idea equivocada… aunque, después de esta conversación, estaba totalmente seguro de que mi madre ya conocía la verdad.  
Desde hace una semana, soy el novio oficial de Naruto. El muy diablillo me había hecho trabajar duro para convencerlo, si bien había necesitado tres semanas para lograr las tres citas, me hizo falta otra más para conseguir que fuera algo serio, es decir, un mes entero. Si hubiera sido otra persona, no habría sido tan difícil, habría bastado con decir: “sal conmigo ahora”, y la chica o doncel habría chillado de alegría o se habría desmayado.  
Pero, una vez más, Naruto era la excepción. Ese era el motivo por el que me gustaba tanto, y también la razón por la que, por primera vez, quería intentar algo serio con alguien.  
Tengo que reconocer que las tres citas no fueron fáciles para mí, sobre todo porque, desde el primer día, había sentido mucha curiosidad por tenerlo en mi cama. Naruto era pícaro y travieso, y juro que se burlaba de mí con esos comentarios tan calientes que me dedicaba justo cuando yo tenía la guardia baja. Sin embargo, la expectación, el hacerme esperar, formaba parte de su encanto… y, sinceramente, valió toda la pena del mundo.  
Aun así, cuando le ofrecí salir juntos en serio, Naruto no estaba muy convencido. Él ya sabía que yo no era necesariamente la clase de persona que mantenía relaciones que duraran más de una noche y, la verdad, no lo culpaba. Su primera relación le decepcionó mucho, y temía que yo siguiera el mismo camino que esa persona. Sin embargo, tras una semana más, y viendo lo mucho que me había esforzado todo el mes que habíamos pasado juntos, accedió a darme un voto de confianza. Por ahora, llevábamos muy poco tiempo y era pronto para decir si nuestra relación sería muy sólida, pero de momento estábamos bien así y los dos queríamos ver hasta dónde llegaríamos.  
Los únicos que sabían de mi relación eran mis cómplices Hinata, Shikamaru y Sai. La primera, como mi mejor amiga, se había ilusionado mucho al oír que estaba intentando tener una relación seria por primera vez y, por supuesto, se había ofrecido a cubrirme las espaldas con mis padres y mi hermano; Shikamaru, como cabía esperar, había mascullado que me cansaría enseguida de él, pero aun así dijo que me cubriría si le necesitaba, y por último, Sai se mostró rápidamente interesado en mi relación y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir (al muy idiota) fue que Naruto tenía que ser muy bueno follando como para que quisiera conservarlo, seguido de un: “¿puedo acostarme con él?”, con lo que consiguió un buen mamporro en la cabeza. Después de eso, comprendió que yo iba muy en serio y prometió ayudarme a ocultar mi noviazgo a mi familia.  
No es que no quisiera contárselo, simplemente, quería esperar un poco para hacerlo. Itachi se pondría contento al saber que por fin me implicaba en una relación y mi madre se volvería loca de alegría si le decía que tenía pareja, razón de más para esperar a ver cómo nos iba a Naruto y a mí antes de que ellos se hicieran demasiadas ilusiones. Si después de unos meses los dos seguíamos juntos, se lo diría.  
En cuanto a mi padre… Bueno, él era otro cantar, y la persona a la que más temía contarle que salía con Naruto. Porque, en lo referente a los donceles, mi padre tenía la mentalidad de un hombre del siglo dieciocho.  
En aquella época, y durante cientos de años atrás, los donceles habían sido el foco de odio de la sociedad. Con su apariencia básicamente masculina pero con la capacidad de quedarse embarazados, habían sido considerados como seres antinaturales, sobre todo por varios grupos religiosos y, en consecuencia, perseguidos brutalmente para su extinción. En esos tiempos, muchos aprendieron a hacerse pasar por hombres o mujeres, según su aspecto, aunque la mayoría preferían lo primero debido a que ellos tenían mucha más libertad y privilegios. Aun así, a principios de siglo diecinueve, empezaron a ser aceptados, aunque se les concedieron los mismos derechos que a las mujeres, que no eran muchos debido a la sociedad machista del momento, pero al menos no hubo más ejecuciones. Básicamente, eran totalmente dependientes de un varón, primero de un familiar o tutor y después de un marido; y si no era así, los donceles solo podían acabar en los prostíbulos.  
Sin embargo, a finales de ese siglo y durante la primera mitad del veinte, mujeres y donceles se unieron para reclamar la igualdad. Les costó mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero gracias a eso, en la actualidad tenían los mismos derechos que los varones y existían leyes especiales para protegerlos.  
Por desgracia, aún había gente que creía que los donceles deberían volver a limitarse a casarse, tener hijos y dedicarse por completo a sus maridos, mientras que otros más extremistas, como mi padre, pensaban que esa clase de personas eran… en fin, una ofensa a la naturaleza.  
No quería ni pensar en qué haría si se enterara. Bueno, sabía que habría gritos y que me diría que debía cortar esa relación de inmediato, antes de que la familia de Karin se enterara.  
Caminé en dirección a la casa de Naruto mientras pensaba en eso último. Sabía que no estaba bien salir con otra persona estando prometido, pero yo no sentía nada por esa chica ni ella tampoco por mí. En realidad, no creía que ninguna mujer o doncel me hubiera querido realmente; todos estaban cegados por mi atractivo y mi actitud un tanto fría y distante, no se habían molestado en conocerme de verdad. Tal vez las chicas con las que había estado estuvieran decepcionadas de que no volviera a ponerme en contacto con ellas después de una noche de sexo, pero estoy seguro de que no les había dolido. Además, yo advertía que solo buscaba una relación física, nada más, y de hecho, esa es la reputación que tenía en ese momento, la de un mujeriego.  
Karin no era muy diferente a todas las demás, salvo que, como estábamos prometidos, esperaba que yo tuviera algún interés romántico en ella con el tiempo. Creía que yo me convertiría por arte de magia en el hombre de sus sueños, como si pudieran moldearme para ser alguien que no era. Ella amaba la imagen que tenía de mí, no al hombre que era realmente.  
Por otro lado, Naruto sí me conocía, y por eso mismo no había aceptado ser mi pareja al principio. No es que él pensara que yo era una mala persona por ir de cama en cama, para él cada uno tenía unas necesidades diferentes y, en consecuencia, relaciones distintas, simplemente defendía que uno debía dejar las cosas bien claras y no herir a nadie. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que creyera que alguien que había estado pasando de una amante a otra pudiera tener una relación seria de la noche a la mañana. Era normal que desconfiara de mí, aunque tuvo que reconocer que yo me habría cansado rápido de él teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me había hecho esperar para acostarme con él.  
Estaba tan concentrado en mis reflexiones que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de Naruto. Suspiré, dejando todas mis inquietudes encerradas en un cajón de mi mente; mi novio era muy receptivo y no quería que se preocupara, no me apetecía hablarle de mi padre y mucho menos quería que se enterara de que estaba prometido.  
Aunque, tarde o temprano, tendría que decírselo. Mi corazón se encogió ante la idea; sabía que si quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí, tendría que romper en algún momento con Naruto y seguir adelante con la boda. Él me gustaba mucho, lo suficiente como para evitar hacerle daño… pero, aun así, no quería decírselo, todavía no. Quería estar un poco más con él.  
No soy más que un egoísta.  
Sacudí la cabeza y llamé al timbre, tomando una decisión: aún me quedaba un mes de verano, ese sería el tiempo que pasaría con Naruto. De esa forma, ninguno de los dos se encariñaría demasiado con el otro y él no saldría herido cuando rompiera la relación. Además, mi Naruto era fuerte, lo superaría rápido y me olvidaría.  
Eso me dolió.  
—¿Sí?  
La voz de mi novio me sobresaltó y aligeró mi corazón a la vez.  
—Sasuke.  
Sin decir nada más, Naruto abrió la puerta y yo pasé dentro. Fui directo al tercer piso y me encontré con que la puerta de su casa ya estaba entreabierta para que entrara. Incluso antes de pasar, escuché la melodía de un piano; no era muy rápida, sino más bien ligera y, a medida que avanzaba, se volvía intensa, con un toque épico que le confería fuerza.  
Me adentré en el apartamento, no muy sorprendido al escuchar las notas, aunque atraído por la música de todos modos. Tal y como sospechaba, encontré a Naruto frente a un piano de pared, el cual tocaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecía muy concentrado.  
Dejé mi mochila sin hacer ruido en el dormitorio y después me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del comedor, observándole con curiosidad. Desde nuestra primera cita, sabía que Naruto iba al conservatorio de música, y que uno de sus sueños era componer sus propias canciones para bandas sonoras, aunque me confesó que tampoco le importaría tocar en uno de esos restaurantes o bares que incluía música en directo.  
Recuerdo haberle dicho que era difícil dedicarse a la música, y mucho más triunfar, pero él me dijo que si no lo intentaba, era seguro que jamás lo conseguiría. De todas formas, tuve que reconocer que Naruto tenía mucho talento, con veintiún años, tocaba el piano, el violín, la guitarra acústica y la eléctrica, y la batería, además de que sabía utilizar todas las máquinas presentes en un estudio de grabación.  
Yo lo admiraba, tanto por su decisión de cumplir su sueño como la pasión que mostraba por su profesión, bastaba verlo una sola vez tocando para saber que amaba lo que hacía. Y, una parte de mí, le envidiaba por ello: se dedicaba a lo que realmente le gustaba sin miedo al fracaso, a que alguien lo juzgara o se lo impidiera.  
Era libre.  
Y cuanto más tiempo estaba con él, más ansiaba ser libre yo también. Deseaba tener el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle que no quería formar parte de su empresa ni de ninguna otra. Aún no sabía lo que quería ser, a qué dedicarme, pero imaginaba la vida que se esperaba que tuviera y me sentía desdichado.  
De repente, la música se detuvo. Miré a Naruto, que estaba anotando algo en unos papeles a la vez que movía los labios, como si estuviera meditando en voz alta. De vez en cuando tocaba una tecla o hacía unos acordes y después volvía a tomar apuntes.  
Curioso, me acerqué por detrás y le abracé por la cintura mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro. Él se giró y me dio un beso rápido.  
—Perdona, Sasuke, dame un segundo.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Componiendo.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
—Sabía que querías componer, pero creía que no lo hacías aún.  
—Y no lo hacía. Esta es mi primera canción.  
Ladeé la cabeza y me deslicé a un lado para sentarme junto a él.  
—¿Puedo oírla?  
—No está terminada, solo tengo la introducción con el piano y quiero añadir cuerda y un poco de percusión…  
Sonreí al ver lo concentrado que estaba. Aun así, había apartado las manos del piano para acariciarme los brazos. Le besé en la mejilla mientras seguía murmurando para sí mismo lo que necesitaba para completar la canción.  
—Me alegra que hayas empezado a componer. He oído lo que estabas tocando antes y era genial. Seguro que cuando la tengas terminada será preciosa.  
Naruto se apoyó contra mi cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo.  
—Gracias —dicho esto, me dio un beso un poco más largo en los labios. Aproveché la ocasión para profundizar el beso buscando su lengua con la mía, esperando que eso nos condujera al dormitorio, sin embargo, Naruto se apartó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. ¡Maldición!—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?  
Me separé lo justo para poder mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa divertida que me dio mala espina al instante.  
—¿El qué? —pregunté con cierta cautela.  
Naruto señaló el piano con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Ni hablar —repliqué, apartando los brazos de mi novio e irguiéndome.  
Este resopló al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y pasaba las piernas por encima del banco del piano, para seguir sentado pero esta vez encarado a mí. Me abrazó por la cintura para que no escapara y apoyó el mentón en mi vientre de forma que pudiera mirarme.  
—Eres aburrido, Sasuke.  
—Yo no sé tocar eso.  
—Nadie sabe hasta que le ponen delante de un piano, yo te enseño.  
—Naruto…  
—Venga, no tengas miedo, no muerde —añadió con una risilla y mirándome con picardía—, a diferencia de mí.  
No pude evitar sonreír. Puse una mano en su mejilla y le acaricié esas tres marquitas que tenía de nacimiento.  
—Me gusta que me muerdas.  
—Hombre, si quieres inventamos algo para que el piano muerda.  
Bufé por su sugerencia.  
—Sabes que no me refería a eso.  
Naruto se rio y se levantó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. En un acto instintivo, coloqué mis manos en sus caderas, disfrutando de sus curvas y de cómo Naruto deslizó sus manos por mi pecho, acariciando cada músculo de mi torso hasta colocar los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
Nos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, con nuestros labios rozándonos. Naruto empezó a darme besos suaves, cortos y húmedos en la boca, de vez en cuando sacando su lengua para acariciarme el labio inferior. Dios, él sabía muy bien cómo seducirme.  
—Quítame el pantalón —me ordenó entre besos.  
Obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces: le desabroché el botón y le bajé la cremallera para que la prenda se deslizara hacia abajo, donde acabó enganchada en sus rodillas. Como recompensa, Naruto me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—Baja las manos —susurró en mi oído.  
—¿Hasta dónde? —pregunté con voz ronca.  
Sentí la sonrisa de Naruto contra mi piel.  
—Sabes muy bien dónde las quiero.  
Sí, lo sabía, y no dudé en meter las manos bajo sus bóxers y alcanzar sus nalgas. Mi novio tenía el mejor trasero del mundo; firme, cálido y suave. Masajeé su carne, apretando de vez en cuando su piel con mis dedos, notando cómo los músculos de esa zona se contraían, respondiendo a mis caricias. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto empezó a contonearse contra mí muy lentamente, frotando su miembro duro contra el mío, provocándome una dolorosa erección.  
Yo también me movía contra él, buscando el mayor contacto posible entre nosotros. Mis manos se movían sin control sobre su trasero mientras mi lengua exploraba con avaricia cada rincón de su boca, a lo que Naruto me respondía con besos apasionados y cogiéndome los mechones de la nuca con fuerza, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba que hiciera eso.  
Ya me estaba preparando para quitarle la ropa interior cuando Naruto rompió el beso con suavidad. Aun así, gruñí como protesta e intenté volver a capturar su boca, poco dispuesto a parar, pero él puso un dedo en mis labios.  
—Méteme un dedo —me ordenó con un jadeo antes de retomar el beso con voracidad.  
¿Quién demonios podría negarse a algo así? Sin dejar de devorar esa boca traviesa, deslicé una mano por sus nalgas hasta encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba tomar. Rodeé su entrada con un dedo, gimiendo al sentir que ya estaba húmedo; Naruto siempre estaba listo para mí, eso me volvía loco y me hacía sentir muy deseado.  
Sin querer hacerle esperar mucho, le penetré suavemente, disfrutando de lo estrecho, mojado y caliente que estaba. Mi novio respondió a la embestida con un jadeo de placer, separando brevemente su boca de la mía, momento que aproveché para mordisquear su labio inferior antes de buscar su cuello y succionar juguetonamente la piel de esa zona, sabiendo que eso le encantaba. Su reacción fue gemir más alto y morderme en la base del cuello, haciendo que esta vez yo perdiera un poco más de control y volviera a penetrarle, esta vez con más fuerza. Naruto siguió moviéndose contra mí, animándome a ser más duro. Otra razón por la que deseaba con lujuria a ese doncel: no siempre quería que fuera delicado, a menudo me exigía que fuera apasionado y descontrolado, y no tenía que estar preocupado por si era demasiado intenso o por hacerle daño. Si lo hacía, Naruto no tenía ningún problema en morderme más fuerte de lo habitual, devolviéndome el favor.  
Me estaba empezando a plantear inclinarlo sobre el piano para hacerle el amor de una vez cuando Naruto volvió a interrumpir el beso. Se lo permití, esperando a que me diera una nueva orden que estaba ansioso por cumplir.  
—¿Me quieres, Sasuke? —preguntó contra mi boca, sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo con el suyo—. ¿Quieres hacérmelo? —gimió y me mordisqueó el cuello.  
—Sí —respondí sin necesidad de pensarlo.  
Noté que sonreía, aunque no le di mucha importancia.  
—¿Y qué harías a cambio?  
—Cualquier cosa.  
Y… ahí cometí mi error. Naruto me cogió de las muñecas y apartó mis manos de él mientras me sonreía con malicia.  
—Pues intenta tocar el piano.  
… Fue como si me cayera un cubo de agua fría encima. Muy fría. Miré a mi novio con ira asesina.  
—No puedes manipularme con sexo.  
Naruto me soltó encogiéndose de hombros y se agachó, de forma que pudiera ver a la perfección su irritante y bonito trasero.  
—No hay problema, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, cenar en Ichiraku y después ver una película aquí tranquilitos.  
… Miré un momento hacia mi erección, luego su hermoso y caliente cuerpo y después imaginé la estampa que acababa de describirme. Refunfuñando, me senté en el banco del piano y me crucé de brazos.  
Naruto sonrió complacido.  
—Pues parece que sí puedo.  
—No me hables —gruñí. Encima de dejarme duro como una piedra y humillarme con esa vil manipulación, aún se cachondeaba de mí.  
Mi cruel pareja se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura a la vez que lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello. Debería apartarlo pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar?, yo era la última persona que deseaba alejarse de él cuando hacía eso.  
—No te pongas así, Sasuke —me dijo suavemente antes de apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro—. Escucha, sé por qué estás estudiando una carrera que no te gusta, y si quieres seguir así, es cosa tuya, ya eres lo bastante mayor como para saber qué te conviene. Pero, al menos, deberías tener un hobby, hacer algo que realmente te guste aunque solo sea para desahogarte.  
Bajé la vista hacia él estrechando los ojos.  
—Ya hago algo que me gusta.  
Naruto me lanzó un resoplido muy poco elegante.  
—El sexo no cuenta.  
—Si es contigo sí.  
Mi novio puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Mira, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero nada nos asegura que vayamos a seguir juntos para siempre, así que yo no puedo ser un hobby —dicho esto, me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos—. Y, para que conste, es un poco ofensivo considerar a tu novio como una forma de entretenimiento. Se supone que estamos juntos porque nos gustamos y tal.  
Al darme cuenta de mi error, le devolví el abrazo y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo.  
—Perdona.  
Naruto suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarme.  
—Me gustas, ¿vale?, lo suficiente como para que me preocupe por ti y, aunque no quieras admitirlo, sé por la cara que pones cuando hablas de tu brillante carrera que no te interesa lo más mínimo. Así que puedes probar a tocar el piano, a cocinar, o a hacer centros de mesa, qué sé yo. Pero, por tu bien, encuentra algo que te apasione, Sasuke. Por favor.  
… Sinceramente, me quedé sin palabras. Era difícil hablar cuando alguien llegaba a una parte tan profunda de ti mismo, una persona que no fuera de tu familia y que no sentía ninguna obligación por ayudarte, sino que lo hacía de forma genuina.  
Ahí estaba la razón por la que había querido salir con Naruto. Él me conocía de verdad y se preocupaba por mí; incluso sabiendo que tal vez llegaría un día en que cada uno seguiría su propio camino, intentaba ayudarme.  
Por eso me dolía tanto pensar en que, dentro de un mes, tendría que despedirme de él. No quería hacerlo, no cuando… no cuando empezaba a enamorarme de él.  
Incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, le besé con ternura, esperando que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para mí lo que acababa de hacer. Él me correspondió con la misma suavidad, con el mismo sentimiento. Creo que lo había hecho. Y cuando nos separamos y miré en esas profundidades tan azules como el cielo, supe que así había sido, y que no era necesario que dijera nada.  
Naruto me sonrió y me dio un beso rápido, acariciándome una mejilla antes de apartarse un poco, lo justo para señalar el piano.  
—Bueno, si quieres que retocemos desnudos en mi cama, vamos a tener que empezar —comentó, dando por finalizado nuestro momento. De todos modos, ya nos habíamos dicho todo lo que necesitábamos decir con ese beso y esa mirada—, ¿o has cambiado de opinión? —me preguntó con esa picardía que tanto me gustaba.  
De nuevo, el ambiente se hizo más ligero, cosa que agradecí. No soy una persona muy emocional o sensible y me resulta difícil saber qué hacer en situaciones como esas. Así que volví a centrarme en nuestro trato y sonreí.  
—Para que conste, si intento tocar esta cosa, ¿después podré hacerte lo que quiera?  
—Todo lo que pase por esa retorcida y pervertida mente tuya —prometió Naruto.  
Miré las teclas del instrumento con desconfianza. ¿Por qué algo me decía que eso no podía acabar bien? Sin embargo, merecía la pena hacer un poco el ridículo con tal de tener a ese rubio doncel a mi merced.  
—Está bien —suspiré—, empieza a enseñarme.  
Por fortuna, Naruto no me pidió nada especialmente complicado, tan solo me hizo tocar las teclas para que me familiarizara con el instrumento y que escuchara con atención todos los sonidos. De hecho, él aprendió a tocar siendo un niño a base de escuchar a su padre, relacionando las teclas con las diferentes notas musicales, pese a que entonces ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.  
Tuve que reconocer que aprender con Naruto era divertido, nada que ver con los serios y estrictos profesores particulares que me había puesto mi padre de pequeño. Me animó a jugar y experimentar con las teclas; sí, sonaba francamente mal, muy mal, pero al menos me reí mucho con la experiencia.  
—Adelante, dilo —le dije cuando decidimos parar para encargar algo de cenar—, soy horrible.  
—Hombre, espantoso creo que se adapta más a lo que le has hecho al pobre piano de mi padre —coincidió Naruto, aunque por la forma en que sonreía, supe que solo era una broma—. Pero al menos hemos sacado algo bueno de todo esto.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—Para empezar, que tú te has divertido y que yo me he podido reír un rato. —Solté una carcajada ante eso último—. Y más importante aún; cuando las generaciones futuras pregunten si los Uchiha eran tan perfectos como todo el mundo cree, podremos decir que cometían errores como cualquier otro mortal.  
Yo rodé los ojos.  
—No tienes ninguna prueba de ello.  
Entonces, Naruto me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa que adoraba y me enseñó su móvil. Yo palidecí.  
—No es verdad.  
—Claro que sí. Lo he grabado todo, todo y todo.  
—¡Pero serás…! —maldije e intenté atraparlo, pero Naruto previó mi reacción y saltó a un lado, esquivándome con una carcajada. No estaba exactamente enfadado, solo un poco avergonzado porque el doncel tuviera la prueba de que yo, un Uchiha, había sido incapaz de arrancarle una nota decente a un piano.  
La persecución no duró mucho de todas formas porque, sin darme cuenta, Naruto me guio al dormitorio. Una vez ahí, supe que él no tenía escapatoria, pero era yo el que estaba equivocado, ya que mi novio no tenía intención de huir. En vez de eso, se quitó la camiseta y me la lanzó a la cara, dejándome aturdido unos segundos.  
Él me sonrió con picardía.  
—Tú has cumplido tu parte del trato y ahora yo tengo que cumplir la mía —dicho esto, se quitó los pantalones y se subió a la cama, mostrándome deliberadamente su firme trasero y mirándome con lujuria por encima del hombro.  
Fue increíble lo rápido que olvidé ese dichoso móvil.

Sasuke tragó saliva, emocionado ante el recuerdo. Así que por Naruto él aprendió a tocar el piano. Tal vez no se convertiría en músico profesional, cierto, pero al menos disfrutaba con eso, le ayudaba a relajarse y le hacía genuinamente feliz.  
—¿Ve algo que le guste?  
Se giró hacia Kurama, que le observaba con esa sonrisa divertida que le ponía de los nervios, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
No contestó al principio, después de todo, su interés en Naruto era algo privado. Sin embargo, no contaba con que, mientras recordaba, se había quedado muy quieto con la vista fija en el rubio doncel, por lo que a Kurama no le costó mucho saber a dónde iban sus pensamientos.  
Este subió un par de escalones hasta quedarse a su lado y dirigió sus rojos ojos hacia el guitarrista.  
—Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro anfitrión —declaró antes de echarle un trago a su whisky.  
Al oír eso, Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Anfitrión? Creía que esta casa era su propiedad.  
Kurama se encogió de hombros.  
—Bueno, la casa la compré yo, pero fue un regalo para Naruto.  
Sasuke necesitó un segundo para asimilarlo. ¿Naruto era amigo íntimo de Kurama?, después de todo, nadie le regala una casa a otra persona a menos que la relación fuera tan próxima.  
—¿Y eso? —indagó con un pelín de molestia. No se había parado a pensar en que tal vez Naruto salía con otra persona, y esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así. Puede que no tuviera ningún derecho, pero eso lo ponía muy celoso. Y el hecho de que Kurama pudiera ser su amante solo hacía que sus planes de conquista se complicaran aún más.  
El pelirrojo le palmeó un hombro.  
—Oh, no se preocupe, señor Uchiha, le aseguro que mi relación con Naruto es puramente fraternal —le dijo. Eso le alivió, pero también le inquietaba el hecho de que ese hombre se hubiera dado cuenta con tanta facilidad de lo que pensaba—. Es más, es mi soltero de oro para la subasta —añadió con su característica sonrisa maliciosa.  
Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—No me diga. —Era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al doncel—. Aún no me ha dicho qué ocurre exactamente con el soltero y el que puja por él.  
—Ofrezco una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante de Nome, por supuesto —dicho esto, Kurama le miró levantando una ceja—. ¿Le interesa?  
—Puede ser.  
—Me alegra saber que tiene buen ojo, señor Uchiha. —Hizo una pausa en la que su sonrisa desapareció. Ahora observaba a Naruto con una emoción que Sasuke no pudo identificar, pero era algo parecido a la tristeza—. ¿Sabe?, ese chico es una de las dos personas a las que más aprecio en este mundo. Teñiría el mar de Bering de sangre por él —dicho esto, le miró a los ojos con seriedad—. No sé si comprende lo que quiero decir.  
Sasuke asintió.  
—No he venido aquí para herir a nadie. Y menos a Naruto.  
Algo brilló en los ojos de Kurama, como si fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando. Por primera vez, le vio esbozar una sonrisa suave.  
—Me alegra oírlo, señor Uchiha —y, de nuevo, la diversión regresó a sus rasgos, devolviéndole ese aspecto ligeramente similar al de un zorro—. En fin, tengo una subasta que presentar. Si me disculpa, estaré impaciente por ver cuánto está dispuesto a pujar.  
Sasuke vio bajar a Kurama las escaleras con una elegancia casi felina y mezclarse entre el gentío con la misma gracilidad. Él, por otro lado, se quedó donde estaba, ya que desde las escaleras tenía una visión perfecta sobre Naruto, quien terminó la canción y todo el mundo le aplaudió. Se dio cuenta entonces de que este intercambió una mirada con Kurama y asintió, dejando su instrumento en manos del doncel de ojos saltones y pelo al estilo tazón que había visto antes con Tenten. Después, siguió a Kurama junto a otros hombres, mujeres y donceles hacia una pared, donde el pelirrojo empezó a apartar a la multitud para que hicieran un hueco.  
—¡Sasuke!  
El susodicho cerró los ojos un momento al reconocer la voz de Sakura. Se giró y se la encontró a su lado, todavía con ese vestido puesto. ¿Por qué tenía que esforzarse tanto?, ¿no se había dado cuenta ya de que no tenía ningún interés en ella?  
—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con el señor Kyubi? —le preguntó, un tanto inquieta. Se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata al ir con Sasuke, pero ella solo había cumplido órdenes de Fugaku.  
—No ha ido mal —respondió el Uchiha, casi sonriendo ante la idea de quedarse más tiempo en Nome—. Está dispuesto a considerar unirse a nosotros.  
La cara de Sakura se iluminó. Pues claro, Sasuke era brillante, era evidente que encontraría una manera de convencer al señor Kyubi.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, pero tengo que permanecer más tiempo en Nome y asistir a más reuniones. Tú puedes regresar a Japón, ya que las negociaciones se llevarán a cabo en privado entre él y yo —dijo Sasuke con tono profesional, aunque en el fondo le producía una enorme satisfacción poder librarse de Sakura.  
La cara que puso esta fue un poema. El alivio desapareció por completo y le sustituyó la decepción y la desesperación. Ella no podía separarse de Sasuke todavía; sabía que en el trabajo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él puesto que ya lo había intentado muchas veces, así que ese viaje era la única manera de seducirlo. Estaban solos en el hotel de una ciudad gélida y en mitad de la nada, ¡no había otra cosa que hacer en ese maldito lugar aparte de acurrucarse juntos delante de una chimenea y dejar que la cosa fuera a más!  
Además, estaba también esa odiosa mujer, la de los horribles moños que se había enganchado del brazo de Sasuke y que se le había insinuado para buscarla luego.  
No, ni hablar. No iba a regresar a Japón, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Ya se inventaría algo para poder quedarse.  
En ese momento, la potente voz de Kurama resonó en las paredes gracias al micro que había estado usando antes Naruto para cantar. Se había subido a un taburete para que todos le vieran y, con un gesto de la mano, hizo callar al gentío.  
—Bueno, damas y caballeros, deben de estar disfrutando de la fiesta a lo grande, porque acaban de informarme de que las existencias de alcohol se han agotado —dijo con una sonrisa, como si la situación le pareciera graciosa.  
Todo el mundo grito un sí alegre a la vez que levantaban las jarras o las copas. Kurama asintió.  
—Perfecto. Pues, ya que estamos, aprovechemos la ocasión para darle las gracias a nuestro anfitrión que, a pesar de saber que se lo dejaríamos todo hecho un asco, nos ha ofrecido su hogar como punto de encuentro. ¡Adelántate un paso, Naruto! —lo llamó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el doncel avanzara un poco con una sonrisa avergonzada. La multitud lo vitoreó y le silbó, logrando así que Naruto se rascara la nuca. Kurama siguió hablando—. Ahora, pongámonos serios un momento. Todos sabemos que con la última nevada, el hospital de nuestro amigo Howard ha sufrido muchos daños, demasiados como para que la junta pueda repararlo todo y, como dicen en Juego de Tronos, “se acerca el invierno”. Puede que esto no sea Invernalia pero, seamos sinceros, hasta los caminantes blancos morirían congelados aquí.  
Todo el mundo asintió fervientemente, esta vez un poco más serios, a pesar de que muchos tenían las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.  
Kurama los observó atentamente con seriedad.  
—Caballeros, solo tenemos dos hospitales en Nome, y todos sabemos lo que pasa en invierno: la gente enferma y tanto nuestros conciudadanos alasqueños como nuestros queridos invitados extranjeros, sobre todo deportistas amantes de la nieve, tienden a romperse algo. —Tras un sí rotundo por parte de la multitud, el hombre prosiguió—. Aquí convivimos con este clima porque todos nos ayudamos, ¿no es así? —La gente asintió con vehemencia.  
Sasuke vio fácilmente por dónde iban los tiros. No se trataba únicamente de la salud de la gente de Nome, también tenía que ver con el turismo de la ciudad: la mayoría de la gente soñaba con unas vacaciones paradisíacas en playas hawaianas, por lo que Nome, con sus largos y gélidos inviernos, no era precisamente el primer destino. Sin embargo, había pistas de nieve y carreras de trineo para los amantes de los deportes de invierno, y las auroras boreales siempre eran muy populares. Para los ciudadanos era importante que los turistas tuvieran asistencia sanitaria, no sea que después los comentarios negativos afectaran a los ingresos.  
Tal vez sonaba materialista, pero era la realidad. Toda población se sostenía en la actualidad gracias al turismo, o al menos, en gran medida. Eso generaba mucho empleo y dinero y, en consecuencia, que una ciudad prosperara. Sasuke todavía no conocía muy bien a Kurama, pero por la forma en que él escogía con quién hacer negocios, intuía que solo quería hacer lo mejor para Nome, y la reparación del hospital, aparte de la asistencia sanitaria para los turistas, también era importante para los habitantes. El clima era cruel y las temperaturas muy bajas, pero la gente debía seguir su día a día y eso podía ocasionar accidentes y, más frecuentes todavía, enfermedades a causa del frío.  
Se viera por donde se viera, le parecía evidente que Kurama solo quería ayudar.  
Se distrajo cuando volvió a escucharlo hablar.  
—Así que, damas y caballeros, para echar una mano a nuestros compañeros médicos y enfermeros, quisiera dar inicio a esta gala benéfica que puede que también “beneficie” a más de uno —añadió con picardía, haciendo que muchos soltaran una carcajada—. ¿Y qué mejor inicio que con nuestro anfitrión? ¡Vamos, Naruto!, sube aquí.  
El doncel se subió al taburete y la gente le aplaudió y le lanzó todo tipo de halagos, algunos un poco subidos de tono por culpa del alcohol, pero Naruto no lo tuvo en cuenta. Iba vestido con un jersey negro que resaltaba su pecho musculoso y se ajustaba a la figura curvilínea de su cintura y sus caderas, y llevaba unos vaqueros azules que se ceñían a su trasero y sus muslos de forma pecaminosa, finalizando su atuendo con unas botas de nieve oscuras, que parecía llevar todo el mundo en esa casa.  
Sasuke sonrió con pesar; le echaba de menos, a pesar de los pocos recuerdos que tenía sobre ellos. Aún le quería, y haría todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Pero, para eso, debía empezar por conseguir esa cena y acercarse un poco más a Naruto. Inspiró hondo y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, preparándose para la puja.  
Kurama, junto a Naruto, apoyó una mano en su cadera y preguntó:  
—Bueno, ¿quién quiere empezar?  
—¡Cincuenta dólares! —gritó alguien, un hombre.  
La gente soltó una carcajada, incluido el propio Naruto, mientras que el pelirrojo ponía los ojos en blanco.  
—Fingiré que no he oído eso, Bill, sobre todo porque sé que has sido tú quien ha abusado del alcohol de nuestro anfitrión. —El tal Bill rio de buena gana, seguido por la gente. A juzgar por el ambiente, parecía que todo el mundo en esa casa se conocía bastante bien—. ¡Vamos, caballeros!, todos sabemos que Naruto es uno de nuestros donceles más hermosos y también el más difícil, teniendo en cuenta que creo que ha rechazado a toda la población masculina —dicho esto, la multitud rio, sabiendo que era totalmente cierto.  
Naruto solo esbozó una media sonrisa incómoda, recordando el motivo por el que no quería a un hombre en su vida. Para él, solo había habido una persona, y ya no podía recuperarla.  
Poco a poco, la gente empezó a pujar sumas de tres números, bastante bajas a opinión de Sasuke, quien sabía que Naruto merecía mucho más que eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, aquella gente probablemente no podía permitirse gastarse demasiado, cosa que por un lado le vino bien, ya que eso le aseguraba que él ganaría esa subasta. Más tranquilo, pensó en una cifra que pudiera ayudar al hospital, después de todo, el dinero le sobraba y prefería gastarlo en una buena causa que en algo lujoso. De hecho, el único capricho caro que se había permitido había sido el piano con el que aprendía a tocar.  
—¡Quinientos setenta y cinco dólares, damas y caballeros! —exclamó Kurama a la entusiasmada multitud—. ¿Alguien ofrece seiscientos? ¿Nadie? —Tras una mirada rápida a los que habían pujado, inició la cuenta atrás—. ¡Quinientos setenta y cinco dólares a la una!, ¡a las dos…!  
—¡Siete mil dólares! —gritó Sasuke.  
Sakura pegó un salto y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras que todos los presentes en aquella estancia se giraron a la vez, buscando a la persona que ofrecía tanta cantidad de dinero.  
Naruto, al reconocerlo, se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la vista. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Sasuke en la fiesta Kurama?, ¿quién lo había invitado? Más le valía a Kiba que esto no fuera cosa suya porque de lo contrario su querida y varonil moto de nieve acabaría pintada totalmente de rosa.  
Por otro lado, Kurama le sonrió a Sasuke con satisfacción.  
—¿Ha dicho siete mil dólares?  
Este le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Sé que esa cifra es insultante para este doncel, aunque creo que no hay bastante dinero en el mundo que pueda hacerle justicia —dijo mirando a Naruto, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron aún más por el halago—, pero espero que sea suficiente para ayudar al hospital.  
La gente empezó a silbar y a exclamar cosas que indicaban claramente que estaban encantados con ese flirteo, aunque el más destacado fue Kiba, que también estaba entre los solteros subastados, el cual chilló:  
—¡Naruto, te has puesto rojo! —y se rio ruidosamente, siendo acompañado por sus amigos Tenten y Lee.  
El susodicho lo fulminó con la mirada, prometiéndose ir esa misma noche a su casa para profanar su amada moto.  
En cambio, Kurama, complacido por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, se dirigió hacia alguien que estaba entre la multitud.  
—¿Tú qué opinas, Howard?  
Un hombre alto y delgado buscó a Sasuke con la mirada.  
—¿Cómo te llamas, forastero?  
—Sasuke Uchiha.  
Howard asintió y levantó su jarra de cerveza con una sonrisa.  
—¡Por Sasuke! —gritó, siendo coreado por todo el mundo, que brindó a su salud. Sasuke supuso que eso quería decir que su aportación había sido de mucha ayuda.  
Kurama, que sabía que nadie daría una cifra más alta, dio por finalizada la subasta de Naruto, a quien sonrió con malicia y le indicó que fuera a charlar con su “novio por una noche”. Este le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.  
—Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el rubio cuando pasó por su lado.  
El otro hombre no respondió, solo observó cómo iba hacia las escaleras con seriedad. Sus ojos tenían un brillo decidido, estaba dispuesto a terminar con aquella tontería de una vez por todas, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que Naruto volviera a ser feliz, aunque durante el proceso tuviera que sufrir un poco.  
—Es por tu bien, Naruto —murmuró, sabiendo que no podía oírle—. Todo lo que hago siempre es por tu bien.

—Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —le llamó Sakura antes de subir hasta el primer piso, taconeando el suelo con evidente indignación.  
Él suspiró, pero la siguió de todas formas. Cuando la vio abrir una habitación y entrar en ella, Sasuke fue casi corriendo hasta la puerta; ¿qué coño hacía metiéndose en una habitación ajena?, ¿acaso creía que estaba en su casa o qué?  
—Sakura, sal de ahí ahora —exigió, mirando nervioso la estancia.  
Era evidente que se trataba del cuarto de alguien: todas las paredes de madera tenían un par de cuadros de paisajes, que Sasuke pudo identificar como pertenecientes a Japón, Escocia y Estados Unidos; a su izquierda, lo primero que vio fue una cómoda que sostenía una televisión y un par de fotografías, seguido por un estrecho armario; enfrente, había una ventana estrecha, pero que ocupaba toda la pared, dándole un toque moderno, y a la derecha destacaba una gran cama con sábanas de color rojo oscuro con caracteres japoneses junto a una mesita con una lámpara de noche y una fotografía. Todos los muebles eran de un tono rojo burdeos, lo cual armonizaba muy bien con la madera, dándole cierto aire elegante que le recordó al despacho de Kurama. Tal vez la había decorado él mismo, después de todo, fue él quien compró la casa.  
Sin embargo, Sakura estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar en que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de otra persona, o peor aún, que podría estar en el mismo dormitorio de Kurama Kyubi.  
—¿Qué demonios haces pujando por ese imbécil? —le preguntó Sakura casi con un grito.  
Sasuke se tensó por el insulto dedicado a Naruto. Ah, no, por ahí no pasaba; podía soportar que ella se sintiera atraída por él y que fuera un poco pesada en ese aspecto, pero no consentiría que dijera cualquier cosa ofensiva sobre su doncel, sobre todo cuando no le conocía de nada.  
Se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaron, pero no era algo erótico, cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta de que era una clara amenaza.  
—En primer lugar, Naruto no es ningún imbécil y tú no tienes que ir insultando a nadie, y menos a personas que no conoces, y, segundo, pujaré si me da la maldita gana porque soy un adulto y gano mi propio dinero, ¿está claro?  
En otra situación, Sakura se habría encogido y habría accedido de inmediato, pero estaba demasiado furiosa; no le cabía en la cabeza que Sasuke hubiera pagado tal cantidad de dinero por un idiota cuya perra la había atacado.  
—Su perra es una salvaje, ¡se me tiró encima!  
Sasuke se pinzó el puente de la nariz, pidiéndose paciencia.  
—Ya hablamos de eso esta mañana, Blue actuó así porque tú empujaste a Naruto.  
Sakura entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta el momento.  
—¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre?, no sois amigos ni nada.  
—Aquí no tienen tantas formalidades como en Japón —respondió Sasuke con naturalidad. No pensaba decirle la relación que había tenido con Naruto, no era asunto suyo—. Por si no te has fijado, esa amable gente que ha brindado por mí me ha llamado por mi nombre apenas un segundo después de conocerme.  
Ella no terminó de tragárselo, pero tuvo que reconocer que ahí tenía razón. De todas formas, seguía sin gustarle que hubiera gastado tanto dinero en ese paleto, pues sabía que él jamás habría hecho algo así por ninguna mujer o doncel. Durante el año que habían trabajado juntos, nunca le había visto salir con nadie, y le preocupaba que de repente estuviera tan interesado en alguien.  
—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le acusó.  
Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces.  
—Pues sí.  
Ahí, Sakura palideció. Había esperado que Sasuke, con lo orgulloso que era, lo negara en redondo, de modo que el hecho de que lo hubiera reconocido tan abiertamente era alarmante. Ella había intentado que se fijara en ella desde hacía un año, mientras que a ese pulgoso lo conocía de solo cinco minutos, ¡cinco minutos!, ¡y ya le gustaba! No iba a permitirlo, y pensaba usar su mejor carta.  
Contuvo las ganas de sonreír.  
—¿Y qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere de que has donado siete mil dólares para estar con ese doncel? —Sabía que Fugaku entraría en cólera, toda la empresa conocía su aversión hacia los donceles. Además, era el padre y el jefe de Sasuke, no podría negarse a mantenerse alejado de ese imbécil. ¡Ja!, era simplemente perfecto.  
Sin embargo, no contaba con lo que Sasuke dijo a continuación:  
—Me importa una mierda lo que piense, por mí puedes decírselo.  
… En pocas palabras, Sakura se quedó blanca como la cera.  
—Pe-pero…  
—Por cierto, me habría bastado dar seiscientos dólares por Naruto para ganar la subasta, pero di esos siete mil para ayudar al hospital —añadió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
Sakura enrojeció de rabia.  
—¡Esa gente no es tu problema!  
—No, pero si estuviera en su lugar, también me gustaría que me echaran una mano. Y como puedo permitírmelo, les ayudo.  
—Tu padre no te paga para que vayas haciendo obras de caridad a unos extraños.  
—No, me paga para que haga mi trabajo, cosa que al menos yo hago, teniendo en cuenta que tú te has estado tomando este viaje de negocios ¡como una especie de vacaciones para ligar! —acabó gritando. Ya está, lo había dicho, pero es que ya no podía aguantarlo más. Sakura no había hecho más que presionarlo: con sus estúpidos intentos de estar con él, el incidente de Blue, la tonta discusión que estaban teniendo ahora, ¡y ese maldito vestido! Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza como recuperar a Naruto y llegar a un acuerdo con Kurama, no necesitaba estar más nervioso y ella lo estaba agobiando.  
Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Naruto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en una pose de tío duro (cosa un tanto extraña en un doncel, pero a él le quedaba como un guante), mirándolos con mala cara.  
—No podéis estar aquí —dijo, adentrándose en la habitación.  
Sakura, que también estaba de los nervios por la discusión, le señaló furiosa con un dedo.  
—¡Lárgate!  
Naruto entrecerró los ojos y tensó los músculos.  
—Esta es mi habitación, así que la que se larga eres tú.  
La mujer resopló y puso los brazos en jarra en actitud altanera.  
—Esto es propiedad del señor Kyubi.  
El doncel se acercó más a ella. Sasuke, sabiendo que Naruto era la última persona en la Tierra que se dejaría intimidar por nadie, se apartó, dejándole paso. Pese a no ser un varón, el rubio era casi tan alto como Sasuke y de figura atlética, por lo que podía ser inquietante si se lo proponía. Y, de hecho, Sakura empezó a sentirse de esa manera en su presencia, tal vez porque también percibió cierto parecido entre él y el señor Kyubi.  
—Estás en mi casa —declaró Naruto en voz baja y amenazante—, así que tienes dos opciones: o te vas de mi habitación por tu propio pie, o yo mismo te echaré a la calle —dicho esto, la miró de arriba abajo un momento—. No me será muy difícil, y a mis perros les gustará tener a alguien con quien jugar. Te aseguro que Blue no se ha olvidado de ti.  
Al oír eso, Sakura se encogió, recordando los blancos y filosos dientes de ese perro negro. Se alejó de Naruto y se apresuró a salir de allí, no sin que antes este le dijera:  
—Por cierto, la próxima vez procura ponerte otra cosa. No estamos en la playa.  
Ella enrojeció enfadada, pero se fue de todos modos, no queriendo que ese salvaje la dejara con los perros, aunque se prometió a sí misma que se lo haría pagar caro.  
Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos, este último se quedó mirando la puerta con una ceja alzada.  
—Menuda amiga tienes —comentó.  
—No es mi amiga —replicó Sasuke con cierta dureza, todavía agobiado con todo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de la forma en la que había hablado y se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando despejarse—. Lo siento, no era mi intención…  
—Estás ofuscado —afirmó Naruto. Dudó un momento, pero al final lo cogió de la muñeca con delicadeza y tiró suavemente de él para llevarlo a la cama, donde lo instó a sentarse—. He oído parte de la conversación mientras venía hacia aquí —explicó, un poco avergonzado por haber escuchado pero, en su defensa, esos dos no habían sido muy discretos al hablar tan alto e incluyendo un par de gritos.  
Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado.  
—Lo siento, no quería fastidiarle la fiesta a nadie.  
El doncel le sonrió con diversión y señaló la puerta, donde se oía la poderosa voz de Kurama y a la gente chillando alegre por la subasta.  
—¿Oyes a esos escandalosos? Esa chica y tú necesitaríais siglos para llegar a su altura —dijo, haciendo que Sasuke soltara una risilla—. No te preocupes, nadie se ha enterado excepto yo. —Hizo una pausa en la cual frunció un momento el ceño—. Ella está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?  
Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.  
—Ella está enamorada de la imagen que tiene de mí. Es distinto.  
Naruto percibió cierta amargura en sus palabras.  
—¿Por qué crees eso?  
El otro hombre pensó en su primer día de trabajo en la empresa de su padre. Si de por sí había sido desagradable el tener que dedicarse a algo que claramente no le gustaba, el recibimiento por parte de mujeres, donceles y algunos hombres, lo había hecho mucho peor.  
—Sakura y yo somos compañeros de trabajo —comenzó—. El primer día que entré al edificio, un montón de personas se quedaron mirándome todo el tiempo, desde que entré por la puerta hasta el despacho, como si fuera una especie de animal mitológico —dijo asqueado. No soportaba que lo miraran de esa forma, como un trofeo a conseguir—. En la hora del descanso, más de la mitad me invitó a comer, y ni siquiera sabían mi nombre. Entre ellas estaba Sakura. —Bajó la mirada, un poco entristecido—. Solo ven al guapo, rico y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha, el pobre hombre que perdió la memoria en un accidente. Dan por supuesto que me enamoraré de ellas y que me convertiré en una especie de príncipe azul. No saben nada de mí, por eso nunca he salido con Sakura. Pierde el tiempo conmigo.  
A Naruto le dolió saber eso. Sasuke era muy atractivo, sí, pero la gente no tenía por qué quedarse solo en eso. Era una buena persona que no merecía que la gente lo tratara de esa forma, como una especie de conejo que hubiera que cazar, después de todo, esa mañana le había ayudado a defender a Blue, y había donado siete mil dólares para el hospital. No, alguien como él no merecía ese trato.  
Incapaz de resistirse, le cogió la mano y se la estrechó a modo de consuelo.  
—¿Sabes?, me pasó algo parecido con mi primer novio —le explicó, también sonriendo con pesar—. Al principio, parecía que todo iba bien, pero una vez empezamos a conocernos mejor, me di cuenta de que él esperaba de mí que fuera el típico doncel: afeminado, delicado, romántico hasta rozar la cursilería… pero luego en la cama le convenía que fuera yo quien llevara los pantalones —se quejó, hinchando un poco los mofletes con molestia, cosa que hizo reír a Sasuke. Naruto le sonrió—. Nadie debería cambiar quién es por otra persona.  
Sasuke asintió. Naruto era perfecto tal y como era, no entendía cómo ese idiota pudo querer cambiarlo.  
—Por eso le dejaste —adivinó.  
—Sí… Fue duro a su manera, el primer amor y todo eso, pero a la larga fue mejor para mí —dicho esto, se rascó la nuca—. Aunque entiendo que no a todos los varones les guste que un doncel no necesite ayuda para defenderse, parece que eso hiere su orgullo masculino.  
Él le estrechó la mano.  
—Yo creo que es bueno que todo el mundo sepa defenderse.  
Y con eso logró que Naruto le sonriera divertido.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que no te sentirías insultado si yo te salvara de un atracador o algo así?  
Le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Estoy seguro de que me quedaría con la boca abierta —reconoció, recordando la paliza que ese doncel le dio a esos cuatro hombres sin despeinarse—, y por supuesto, me sentiría muy agradecido.  
—Mira por dónde, un hombre inteligente —bromeó Naruto.  
—Por fin alguien que se fija en mi cerebro y no en mi cuerpo —rio Sasuke, ganándose un golpe amistoso de Naruto en el hombro.  
Entre ellos se creó una especie de burbuja en la que solo estaban los dos. Durante el resto de la fiesta, estuvieron charlando en la habitación de Naruto sobre cualquier tontería que se les pasara por la cabeza: se burlaron de los estereotipos del hombre y el doncel perfectos para una relación; hablaron un poco sobre sus respectivos trabajos, así fue como Sasuke descubrió que Naruto se dedicaba a enseñar a los niños a ir en trineo y también a dar paseos en el mismo a los turistas, momento en que él confesó que sentía mucha curiosidad por los perros y el deporte, y el doncel le prometió presentarle a sus amigos caninos y también a enseñarle lo básico para el trineo; Sasuke alabó a Naruto por su actuación con la guitarra y este agradeció su generosa aportación al hospital, pues era importante para la ciudad que estuviera en perfectas condiciones antes de que las temperaturas cayeran aún más abajo, y, por último, comentaron los detalles para la cena de mañana. En vez de ser Sasuke quien recogería a Naruto, lo harían al revés, ya que el Uchiha no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el restaurante del que hablaba Kurama y, además, sabía que el doncel no se tomaría bien que lo tratara según las convenciones para mujeres y donceles.  
Para ambos, estar el uno junto al otro era muy cómodo, tan natural como respirar. Su relación era muy fluida y sencilla y sentían una especie de conexión, como si alguien los hubiera moldeado el uno para el otro.  
Y no eran los únicos que lo sentían, ya que tres personas muy “curiosas” llamadas Kiba, Tenten y Lee, habían aprovechado que Naruto había dejado la puerta abierta para acercarse sin ser vistos y escuchar lo que decían. Y, a juzgar por sus sonrientes rostros, les gustaba mucho lo que oían.  
Kiba le dio un toquecito a Tenten en la pierna, ya que él estaba agachado.  
—¿Ves? Te dije que a Naruto le gustaba —susurró.  
Tenten deseaba dar saltitos de alegría.  
—Y Sasuke es perfecto para él. ¿Oís cómo hablan?, es como si se les hubiera olvidado que hay una fiesta abajo, ¡me encanta!  
Los ojos de Lee, por otro lado, llameaban de pura emoción.  
—¡Por fin hemos encontrado al yang de Naruto!, ¡la persona con la que pasará la primavera de su juventud! ¡Síiiiiiiii! —esto último lo dijo a voz en grito y con su puño en alto, haciendo que Kiba y Tenten le taparan la boca apresuradamente.  
—¡Chist!, que nos van a pillar —le reprendió Tenten.  
—¿Has oído algo? —oyeron que preguntaba la voz de Sasuke.  
Los tres se pusieron tan tiesos como el palo de una escoba.  
—Debe de ser la señora Rose —dijo Naruto, quitándole importancia—, lleva años tras Kiba y habrá ganado la subasta.  
El aludido se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado. La señora Rose era un encanto de mujer de setenta años que no tenía reparos en flirtear con Kiba, llegando incluso a darle lo que ella llamaba una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero.  
—Mierda, ¿cómo lo ha sabido? —masculló el hombre.  
—Se veía venir —dijo una nueva voz a sus espaldas que los tres reconocieron.  
Se giraron muy lentamente, encontrándose ni más ni menos que a Kurama Kyubi apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras con una nueva copa de whisky en la mano. La sonrisa encantadora que les dedicaba les provocó escalofríos, era como cuando tu padre te pillaba haciendo una travesura.  
Kiba y sus amigos se irguieron, intentando parecer lo menos sospechosos posible.  
—Hola, Kurama… —saludó este con la voz más aguda de lo normal, un poco… asustado por la reacción de ese hombre. Toda la ciudad de Nome y sus alrededores sabía que Naruto era algo así como el protegido de Kurama y que este podía ser brutal si alguien se atrevía a hacerle siquiera un arañazo.  
El pelirrojo señaló la pared que había tras ellos con esa enorme sonrisa zorruna.  
—Me alegra ver que os apasionan los paneles de madera de la casa. Los escogí yo personalmente.  
—Ah… —Kiba no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, porque estaba bastante claro que ese hombre sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en esa pared.  
—Son muy… eh… elegantes —dijo Tenten, mientras que Lee asentía con rapidez.  
Sin dejar de sonreír, Kurama tomó un sorbo de su bebida.  
—Para mí será un placer asesoraros en temas de decoración. Sé que no es habitual en un hombre, pero adoro las reformas y redecorarlo todo —dicho esto, señaló la planta baja con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, creo que lo dejaremos para otro día. Me parece que la señora Rose te estaba buscando, Kiba, sé un caballero e invítala a bailar. En cuanto a Lee, estoy convencido de que todos estamos expectantes por verte en acción en el escenario en compañía de Tenten.  
—¡Sí, señor! —dijo Lee, haciéndole el saludo militar y cogiendo de la mano a Tenten para llevarla a las escaleras—. ¡Vamos, Tenten!, ¡demostrémosles quién es la bestia verde de Huairou!  
En cuanto los tres desaparecieron por las escaleras, Kurama comentó para sí mismo con una gran sonrisa:  
—Qué chicos tan divertidos —dicho esto, cogió las dos cervezas que había junto a sus pies y fue a la habitación donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke. Estos dos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que las dejó sin hacer ruido en la cómoda, ni tampoco de que juntó la puerta para darles un poco más de intimidad.


	4. Primera cita. Rutina (capítulo especial)

Era sábado por la tarde y yo estaba muy emocionado. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido de esa forma, probablemente debió de ser cuando yo era un niño y mi hermano me llevó a Nara por mi cumpleaños, a uno de esos parques famosos por los ciervos sika que campaban a sus anchas.  
Hoy era mi primera cita con Naruto. Normalmente, las citas que había tenido hasta ahora se habían reducido a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con una chica antes de ir a su casa y pasar un par de horas entre las sábanas, pero esta vez era diferente. Ese doncel no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo irían las cosas.  
Tras una ducha rápida, me puse unos vaqueros azules y una de esas camisetas que tenían un poco de cuello pero suelto, sin mangas y de color blanca veteada de gris. Ya en el recibidor de mi casa, me puse unas zapatillas de deporte y me dispuse a irme…  
—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke?  
Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, pero traté de ocultarlo. Poniendo mi cara de póquer, me giré para mirarle.  
—A dar una vuelta. —Itachi llevaba años empeñado en que tenía que dejar a un lado mi actitud de mujeriego (aunque comprendía por qué me comportaba así), y empezar a salir en serio con alguien. No podía decirle que tenía una cita, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones; yo podría estar emocionado por salir con Naruto pero eso no significaba que fuéramos a ser novios o algo así.  
Sí, lo sé, fui un iluso al pensar eso, pero entonces apenas conocía a mi rubio y era una persona realista. Durante esa primera semana, no se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a sentir algo tan fuerte por él.  
Mi hermano me miró estrechando los ojos. Joder, ¿cómo demonios lo hacía para saber cuándo mentía? Aunque, técnicamente, no era del todo mentira, solo había omitido la parte en la que iba a tomar un helado con el doncel más sexy que había visto.  
—¿Solo a eso?  
—Sí.  
De nuevo, Itachi me observó de forma sospechosa, pero lo dejó pasar.  
—Está bien. Te veo luego.  
—Claro, ¡hasta luego! —dije con una sonrisa que sin duda le sorprendió, tal vez porque hacía tiempo que no me veía sonreír de esa manera. Sí, sin duda, a partir de ese momento intuyó que estaba pasando algo.  
Salí de casa y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, a unos cines en cuya entrada habíamos quedado Naruto y yo. El día anterior, en su casa, intenté ofrecerme a recogerlo, pero él me dejó claro que era perfectamente capaz de ir por la calle solito y también de caminar, así que no insistí y me hice una nota mental para no tratarlo como a una mujer, no sea que le haga a mis genitales lo mismo que al hombre de ayer.  
Sonreí al ver que Naruto ya estaba esperándome, mirando con curiosidad los carteles de las películas anunciadas. Se había vestido con una camiseta de tirantes negra con una espiral naranja en el pecho que se ajustaba cómodamente a su esbelta figura, unos pantalones holgados y oscuros que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas y calzaba unas deportivas negras con líneas naranjas, acorde con el resto de su indumentaria. Me pareció adorable verlo ahí, observando con ilusión los títulos de las películas, totalmente ajeno a lo sexy que era con esa camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su clavícula y sus hombros, los cuales tenía la tentación de mordisquear, preguntándome si eso le haría estremecer.  
Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de relajarme. Lo primero era lo primero, estábamos en una cita y yo tenía que comportarme. Aun así, no pude resistirme a acercarme por detrás, procurando que no me viera y, cuando lo tuve delante, me incliné para susurrarle al oído:  
—¿Ves algo que te guste?  
Naruto ni se inmutó, como si no le extrañara que yo estuviera tras él. ¿Acaso me había visto? Giró la cabeza y me sonrió de esa forma traviesa que provocaba cosas interesantes en mi cuerpo.  
—Lo tengo justo detrás de mí —me dijo, haciendo que quisiera agarrarlo y besarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer nada, Naruto tiró de mi hombro para que me inclinara y así poder darme un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Parpadeé por la sorpresa y sentí mi piel arder en esa zona, haciendo que el doncel me sonriera, como si esa hubiera sido su intención—. ¿Vamos?  
Todavía un poco sonrojado por lo que había hecho (aunque no me había molestado en absoluto, cosa rara en mí), fuimos a una heladería pequeña, cuyas mesas estaban casi vacías ya que la mayoría de la gente hacía su pedido para llevar, y nos colocamos en una esquina donde teníamos un poco de intimidad. Cuando nos llegó el turno de pedir, me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta el momento.  
No me gusta el dulce. Y estaba en una heladería. Muy inteligente, Sasuke.  
Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida de eso cuando él pidió una tarrina de tres chocolates y yo un café solo. Levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa divertida:  
—Así que me invitas a un helado pero tú no pides uno y, en cambio, escoges lo más amargo que puedes encontrar aquí. No sé si es que eres impulsivo o estás dispuesto a hacer cosas que no te gustan por mí —añadió con ironía.  
Yo le seguí el juego, era evidente que lo del helado fue la primera opción decente que se me pasó por la cabeza. Había estado tan concentrado en Naruto que se me olvidó que yo no comería ninguno.  
—Soy muy romántico —me burlé.  
El doncel puso los ojos en blanco, aunque seguía sonriendo, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.  
—Uy, sí, puedo ver cómo salen de tu cuerpo corazoncitos de todos los colores.  
Me reí por su comentario, sabiendo que yo exudaba muchas cosas, pero corazones seguro que no. Después de eso, nos trajeron el pedido; Naruto empezó a comer lentamente y yo tomé un sorbo de mi café, preguntándome cómo iniciar una conversación. Sentía curiosidad por él y quería conocerlo un poco.  
Entonces, el doncel levantó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió, un tanto avergonzado.  
—Supongo que es ahora cuando los dos hacemos preguntas sobre el otro.  
Esbocé una media sonrisa.  
—Eso creo.  
—Hace tiempo que no tengo una cita, perdona si estoy algo torpe —y se sonrojó un poco.  
Definitivamente, era adorable. No había imaginado que tuviera un lado tímido, ayer no me lo pareció, pero me gustaba. En realidad, tenía una personalidad interesante, ya que el día anterior y hoy se había mostrado pícaro y travieso y, sin embargo, ahora estaba un poco cohibido, a lo mejor temía hacer el ridículo o decir algo inadecuado.  
Queriendo hacerle sentir mejor, me incliné un poco y hablé más bajo.  
—¿Sabes qué?, creo que esta es la primera cita de verdad que tengo.  
Naruto me miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.  
—No me creo que nunca hayas salido con nadie.  
Yo me encogí de hombros.  
—Solo he tenido relaciones esporádicas.  
El doncel estrechó los ojos, mirándome con perspicacia.  
—Así que eres de los que tienen amantes, no parejas.  
—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo, sí.  
Naruto siguió observándome con atención, ladeando esta vez la cabeza. Me pareció divertido ver cómo los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a través de sus ojos, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado, como si su mente se hubiera atascado en algo que había dicho.  
—Y, sin embargo, estás teniendo una cita conmigo —me dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
Yo le sonreí.  
—Eres diferente.  
Él levantó una ceja y sonrió con diversión.  
—Mira, no me gustan especialmente las películas románticas pero he visto las suficientes como para saber de dónde has sacado esa frase.  
No pude evitar reírme. Sí, tenía razón, había sonado como si intentara conquistarlo con ese tipo de palabras.  
—Perdona, no pretendía que sonara así, pero es cierto que no te pareces a las mujeres o donceles que se acercan a mí. —Era la verdad.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntó, todavía un poco confundido.  
Me dispuse a explicárselo, pero entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de tres chicas que se acercaba a nuestra mesa con su vista clavada, cómo no, en mí. Puse mala cara nada más ver sus sonrojos y la postura coqueta que tenían; me veía venir que esta situación iba a ser como las que había vivido en el instituto y en la universidad, se iban a comportar de forma tímida y educada, puede que incluso si les dirigía la palabra se echaran a chillar, como si yo fuera un perro que sabía hablar.  
—Hola —me dijo la que iba en el centro en voz baja y con la vista fija en el suelo. ¿Por qué demonios no me miraban a los ojos cuando me hablaban? ¿Se suponía que era alguna táctica femenina para ligar o qué?  
—Hola —saludé de vuelta. Vale, puede que no chillaran, pero se miraron entre ellas ilusionadas, como si hubiera sido un gran logro. Joder, yo solo estaba siendo educado, ni que con eso les hubiera dado esperanzas de acostarse conmigo.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto observaba la situación un tanto incrédulo, como si fuera algo surrealista. Vi cómo arrugaba la nariz con claro desagrado; dudaba mucho que tuviera que ver con que claramente querían coquetear conmigo, no estábamos saliendo ni nada, creo más bien que era por su actitud.  
—Nos preguntábamos si podíamos sentarnos contigo un rato —esto último lo dijo retorciéndose un mechón de pelo y mirándome de reojo a través de sus pestañas.  
Desde luego, no era el mejor inicio que había oído, teniendo en cuenta que el local tenía un montón de mesas vacías.  
—Lo siento, pero ya estoy acompañando —respondí señalando a Naruto, al cual ni siquiera le habían dirigido la palabra.  
Las tres se movieron un poco para verlo. En el momento en que se fijaron en él, sus expresiones cambiaron a unas bastante amenazadoras, sin embargo, Naruto sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera tramando algo.  
Mmm… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser divertido?  
La que parecía ser la hembra alfa del grupo le lanzó una mirada asesina al doncel.  
—No te importa, ¿verdad?  
El rubio las observó como si fueran el equivalente a un grupo de moscas.  
—Pues sí, yo lo vi antes que vosotras.  
¡Toma! Ahí estaba el chico que me gustaba, directo y sin una pizca de miedo. Las tres chicas lo miraron con los ojos como platos, no sabía si les sorprendía la respuesta o el hecho de que no pudieran intimidarlo. Si supieran que Naruto les dio una paliza ayer a cuatro hombres el doble de altos y anchos que ellas, se lo hubieran pensado dos veces antes de intentar nada contra él.  
Sonreí por el curso que estaba tomando la situación y esperé a ver qué hacían. Una de ellas fue la primera en tartamudear:  
—Pe-pe-pero… ¡si eres un hombre!  
Ahí tuve que reírme. Sí, Naruto era bastante masculino para ser un doncel, aunque se le notaba por las caderas que era uno. Supuse que, al estar sentado, no podían ver bien las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo que lo delataban como doncel.  
Aun así, Naruto se encargó de corregirlas con una gran sonrisa.  
—Por desgracia para vosotras, soy un doncel —dicho esto, se dirigió a mí con esos preciosos ojos llenos de picardía—, uno muy sexy y caliente que lleva lencería debajo de la ropa y que quiere que le acompañes al baño.  
… No sé qué cara puse, pero sí sé que estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar la mano de Naruto y seguirle hasta el cuarto de baño. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado revisando al doncel, tratando de buscar indicios que me dijeran qué clase de lencería llevaba y, más importante aún, ¿para qué me llevaba exactamente al baño?  
Logré despejarme un poco cuando él se despidió alegremente de las chicas. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí a Naruto al interior del pequeño receptáculo; era blanco y estaba bastante limpio. El doncel cerró la puerta tras nosotros y luego me miró con una sonrisa.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en reaccionar e irse?  
—Yo aún estoy intentando asimilar lo que has hecho —confesé. No podía dejar de imaginarme las cosas que podría hacerle en ese mismo baño.  
Su expresión preocupada hizo que me centrara por completo.  
—¿He hecho mal? Creía que te molestaban por la expresión que pusiste.  
—¡No! —respondí de inmediato, acercándome a él y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. No pensé realmente en hacer eso, fue mi cuerpo quien lo hizo instintivamente. Le sonreí con sinceridad—, no, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, ha sido divertido —añadí, soltando una risilla por las caras que habían puesto las tres.  
Naruto también rio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho.  
—¿Son todas como ellas?  
—Bastante parecido.  
—Yo tampoco saldría con ellas.  
Sonreí un poco, pero luego me asaltó una duda y bajé la vista, apenado.  
—¿Crees que soy mala persona?, por… buscar solo amantes.  
El rubio se apartó un poco para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.  
—Cada persona es un mundo. Hay gente que es más de parejas y hay otra que no. ¿Las has engañado o dado falsas esperanzas?  
—No, pero creo que no me escuchan cuando les digo que no quiero nada.  
—Ese es problema suyo, el que avisa no es traidor —dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. Su forma de decirlo me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Él me miró con diversión—. De todos modos, si hubieras salido con una de ellas, te habría sugerido ver a un loquero.  
Solté una risilla y acaricié un mechón de su cabello. Era muy suave y agradable, quise enterrar mis dedos en él mientras le besaba, pero me contuve. Aún no era el momento. En vez de eso, le señalé con la cabeza.  
—¿Ves por qué dije que eras diferente? Tú no tuviste reparos en coquetear conmigo, ni tampoco en dejarme claro cómo querías ser tratado; eres perspicaz, divertido y travieso.  
No pude evitar sentirme satisfecho cuando le vi sonrojarse. De nuevo, me pareció adorable.  
—¿Sabes que también soy un poco tímido?  
Le acaricié una mejilla, pasando los dedos por las zonas rojizas.  
—Me he dado cuenta antes, y creo que solo lo eres en momentos puntuales, no como esas tres que, más que tímidas, son inseguras y por eso actúan así. Tú no tuviste ningún problema en decirme lo que querías de mí, me gusta que dejes las cosas claras. Me gusta cómo eres.  
No estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuera, me gané una sonrisa sincera por parte de Naruto y un beso en la mejilla.  
—¿Y eso? —le pregunté.  
—Si pasas de las dos primeras citas, puede que te lo cuente un día —prometió antes de apartarse de mí, por lo que tuve que soltarle (un poco a regañadientes, había sentido la suave curva de su cintura y me habría gustado poder explorarla en profundidad), antes de dirigirse a la puerta del baño, considerando que llevábamos el tiempo suficiente para que esas tres se hubieran ido. Sin embargo, yo la cerré cuando tocó el pomo y coloqué una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándolo entre mis brazos.  
Lejos de ponerse nervioso, Naruto se dio la vuelta, encarándome, y levantó una ceja, interrogante. En sus labios había aparecido una pequeña media sonrisa.  
—Antes de salir, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte. —Era un asunto de vital importancia.  
El doncel rodó los ojos antes de mirarme con diversión.  
—No, Sasuke, no llevo lencería debajo de la ropa.  
—Mierda —mascullé. Debería haberme sentido un poco avergonzado por lo rápido que había adivinado lo que quería saber, pero no. Solo estaba decepcionado porque debajo de esos pantalones no llevara un sexy tanga de encaje que dejara su trasero expuesto a mis caricias.  
De repente, Naruto me cogió de la camiseta y tiró de ella para acercarme a él. No opuse resistencia y dejé que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo; incluso con la ropa puesta, fui consciente de los angulosos músculos de su vientre y la fortaleza de su pecho, sin embargo, no me resultaba desagradable, al contrario, sentir su fuerza a través de su piel me atrajo todavía más. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos una vez más, pero en esta ocasión me permití acariciar la zona baja de su espalda, la cual se curvaba un poco hacia dentro, resaltando la apariencia doncel de Naruto. Él me abrazó el cuello, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios.  
Quería besarlo, pero sentí que aún no podía hacerlo.  
—¿Te habría gustado que llevara lencería? —me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa muy sexy, la cual hizo que apretara un poco los dedos sobre su piel al acariciarlo, pero sin hacerle ningún daño; solo quería que supiera que estaba excitado.  
—Mucho —respondí. No, tampoco sentí vergüenza por reconocer algo así; la visión de Naruto llevando cualquier tipo de ropa interior sacada de una tienda erótica me parecía muy sensual.  
El rubio pasó los dedos por mi nuca, acariciando esa zona en círculos suaves. Se me puso el vello de punta, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de que pudiera tener un punto erógeno ahí. Aunque claro, nadie me había tocado en ese lugar ni de esa manera antes; las mujeres con las que había estado eran bastante pasivas y apenas querían tocarme excepto para sentir mis músculos.  
—Voy a proponerte algo —murmuró Naruto con una voz suave y sugerente, haciendo que yo le diera mi completa atención—: si consigues impresionarme con las tres citas, yo me pondré lencería para la noche de la tercera. ¿Te parece bien?  
—Perfecto —acepté sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Esto era emocionante, nunca me había hecho falta esforzarme mucho para conseguir algo cuando se trataba de sexo, pero esta vez era diferente y tenía la sensación de que Naruto era un reto.  
Y a mí me gustaban los desafíos, mucho.  
El doncel sonrió con la misma anticipación que yo sentía. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con esto tanto como yo, y eso creó una especie de complicidad entre ambos, como si hubiéramos estado atascados en algún tipo de rutina y por fin hubiéramos encontrado a la persona que nos sacaba de ella.  
Yo estaba harto de ser una especie de trofeo. Ya en primaria había recibido numerosas notitas con halagos y preguntándome para compartir el almuerzo o estar juntos durante el recreo; en el instituto, la cosa pasó a más, la mayoría de las chicas tenían las hormonas revolucionadas y se peleaban entre ellas por mí a base de gritos e insultos, una batalla campal en la que procuré mantenerme lo más lejos posible, por no hablar de que empecé a recibir (y esto sí que me da una enorme vergüenza) prendas de ropa interior (espero que limpias, pero no me paré a comprobarlo por si acaso), finalmente, en la universidad, mis compañeras de clase, aunque más tranquilas y civilizadas, tenían una especie de rivalidad entre ellas por mí, llegando a realizar carreras por ver quién se sentaba a mi lado en clase, haría los trabajos conmigo e incluso quién sería la primera en darme su regalo para San Valentín.  
Pero había algo que no cambiaba: yo era un premio. Era de los más atractivos e inteligentes de la clase, por no decir que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, poderosa y muy adinerada. En pocas palabras, era el mejor partido al que podían aspirar, y creo que eso hacía que, de forma inconsciente, pensaran que yo era su hombre ideal sin importar mi personalidad, mis gustos o mis opiniones. Eso dolía.  
Y esa era mi rutina.  
La de Naruto era, en cambio, muy diferente a la mía, pero tal vez igual de triste o aún peor. Pero yo todavía no lo sabía, no en nuestra primera cita y mucho menos en aquel baño. No era el momento ni el lugar.  
Así que, pese a que yo no quería apartarme del doncel, supe por su lenguaje corporal que no llegaría más lejos de aquel íntimo abrazo, por lo que, cuando él empujó mi pecho con suavidad para pedirme espacio, se lo concedí. Después, Naruto se asomó por la puerta del baño y luego me sonrió.  
—Buenas noticias, tus pretendientes se han ido y podremos seguir con lo nuestro sin que nos molesten.  
Le miré con un poco de culpa.  
—Lo siento.  
—Eres guapo, no es culpa tuya que se fijen en ti —comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras salíamos del baño.  
Me hizo gracia la forma en que dijo que yo le parecía atractivo, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Ya sabía que era guapo, las molestas chicas que había a mi alrededor no dejaban de recordármelo, parecía que eso era esencial para salir con alguien. Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía darle mucha importancia y, por eso mismo, me gustó que pensara eso de mí.  
—Así que te parezco atractivo —reafirmé, solo para estar seguro.  
Para entonces, ya estábamos en nuestra mesa. El doncel revisó que su helado no se hubiera derretido mucho y siguió comiendo pero, al oírme, me miró con cara de “es obvio”.  
—Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo sabe, Sasuke, y estoy seguro de que tú también eres consciente de ello —dicho esto, me miró con malicia y sonrió—. Sin embargo, tú no me has dicho lo guapo que estoy esta tarde.  
Casi se me escapó una carcajada. Muy listo, pero yo también lo era.  
—Cualquiera que tenga ojos sabe que eres el doncel más hermoso y sexy con el que se ha cruzado —dije, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara. Punto para mí—, pero estoy seguro de que también lo sabías.  
Él me dedicó una media sonrisa, reconociendo que esta vez yo había ganado.  
Cuando terminamos, fuimos a dar una vuelta mientras seguíamos hablando. Naruto me contó que tenía ascendencia americana por parte de su abuelo paterno y escocesa por su abuela materna, pero básicamente era japonés, nacido y criado en Kioto, a pesar de que por su aspecto tendían a confundirlo con un extranjero. Cuando le pregunté cuándo vino a Tokio, me contó que fue tras la muerte de sus padres.  
—Lo siento mucho —le dije. Ayer ya había supuesto que sus padres habían fallecido, pero que me lo confirmara era distinto, sentí pena por él.  
Naruto me tocó el brazo a modo de agradecimiento.  
—No pasa nada, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía doce años.  
—¿Cuántos tienes ahora?  
—Veintiuno. ¿Y tú?  
—Veinticuatro. —Hice una pequeña pausa, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, temía hacer algo inadecuado que podría herirle—. Tuvo que ser muy duro.  
Él me sonrió con pesar.  
—Fue un accidente de coche, algo de lo más normal. Mi padre era profesor de música, pero mi madre era policía. Fue extraño que, después de enfrentarse durante años a toda clase de monstruos, muriera en un accidente. Era casi surrealista, en aquel momento.  
Le cogí la mano y se la estreché, esperando que eso le diera algo de consuelo. En respuesta, él me frotó los dedos y algo de su tristeza desapareció de sus ojos.  
—Pero, ¿sabes?, creo que fue mejor así. Ahora pienso que podrían haberme dicho que la mató un asesino al que perseguía o un narcotraficante en una redada y eso habría sido mucho más duro.  
—Entiendo. ¿Te quedaste solo? —le pregunté, un tanto inquieto. No me gustaba la idea de que Naruto hubiera acabado en un orfanato.  
Al fin, su hermosa sonrisa regresó a su rostro.  
—No, mi hermano mayor tenía la mayoría de edad y aceptó una oferta de trabajo. No le gustaba porque tenía que dejarme mucho tiempo solo, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para que los dos pudiéramos vivir cómodamente y yo pudiera estudiar lo que quisiera.  
Me relajó que al menos se hubiera quedado con un familiar, y más aún alguien como su hermano mayor. Durante mi niñez, Itachi fue mi figura fraternal y paternal, así que si él pudo cuidar de mí, seguro que el hermano de Naruto también pudo hacerlo.  
—¿Y qué estudias? —pregunté, curioso.  
—Estoy en el conservatorio de música.  
Inmediatamente, pensé en su padre. Seguro que le venía de él.  
—No sé por qué, pero te veía más yendo a la academia de policía.  
El doncel soltó una risilla.  
—Si lo dices por cómo peleo, fue mi madre la que me enseñó. Era una gran policía y yo siempre la he admirado, pero me gana la música. Es algo que realmente me gusta y me veo dedicándome a componer para bandas sonoras.  
—Sabes que eso es muy difícil, ¿verdad? —le dije con la mayor suavidad posible. No quería desilusionarlo, pero ser músico profesional y triunfar en eso era casi tan difícil como ser un gran actor.  
Sin embargo, Naruto no pareció disgustado en absoluto. Al contrario, me sonrió con decisión.  
—Si no lo intento, seguro que nunca lo conseguiré.  
En ese momento, me conquistó un poco más. Las dificultades no le asustaban.  
—Y si no lo consigo, no pasa nada. Me conformo con al menos poder tocar en uno de esos restaurantes que tienen música en directo —declaró.  
Y, al parecer, tampoco le temía al fracaso. Entonces supe que Naruto era muy valiente, no solo era capaz de enfrentarse sin pestañear a cuatro hombres violentos, sino que también estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo lo que le viniera encima con tal de intentar hacer lo que realmente quería. Le admiré por ello y, al mismo tiempo, sentí una punzada de envidia, porque yo también quería tener ese valor para dejar la carrera y buscar aquello a lo que quería dedicarme.  
—¿Y tú? —me preguntó de repente, deteniendo mis reflexiones.  
—¿Yo qué?  
—¿También estás estudiando?  
—Sí, administración y dirección de empresas —respondí, haciendo una mueca. Mi tono de voz sonó algo asqueado.  
Naruto me observó con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que él también se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.  
—¿Es tan horrible como lo haces sonar? —me preguntó.  
Me reí por lo bajo.  
—Un poco. En realidad es bastante aburrido.  
—¿Y por qué lo haces?  
—Mi padre es dueño de una empresa, Corporaciones Uchiha…  
Entonces, el rostro de Naruto se iluminó, como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza.  
—¡Ah, sí! Ese hombre sale mucho en la tele con otro chico joven que se le parece mucho. ¿Sois familia también?  
—Sí, Itachi es mi hermano mayor —respondí con una sonrisa.  
El rubio me miró con detenimiento un momento.  
—Os parecéis.  
—Me parezco más a mi madre, la verdad.  
—De alguien tenías que heredar esa bonita cara porque… No te ofendas, pero de tu padre seguro que no la has sacado.  
Me eché a reír, incapaz de evitarlo. ¿Quién me iba a decir que llegaría el día en que a alguien le parecería que Fugaku Uchiha era poco agraciado?  
Naruto me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.  
—¡No te rías! No es que sea feo pero, desde luego, con esa cara de amargado dudo que la gente se le acerque mucho.  
Me reí con más fuerza, llevándome las manos al estómago. Si fuera capaz de decírselo a la cara solo para ver la expresión que pondría mi padre, sería genial. Entonces, recordé la opinión que tenía sobre los donceles y se me pasaron las ganas de reír. Él no podía saber que había salido con Naruto, me echaría la bronca del siglo y me prohibiría volver a verlo. Y estaba seguro de que quería esas dos citas con él, muy seguro.  
Cuando me controlé, seguimos caminando por un parque poco transitado. La luz del sol empezaba a ocultarse, indicando que me quedaba poco tiempo con el doncel.  
—Entonces, estarás a punto de terminar la universidad, ¿no? —comentó Naruto.  
—En realidad, me quedan dos años.  
Él hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.  
—Espera, tienes veintidós, deberías estar terminando, ¿no?  
—Sí, debería, pero antes de entrar en la universidad, me fui a Nueva York con mi hermano. Él estaba estudiando nuevas técnicas de administración allí y pensé que sería bueno para mí estudiar en el extranjero. Estuve en un colegio americano.  
—Así que has estado en Estados Unidos —dijo Naruto con los ojos brillantes—, es genial, ¿te gustó?  
—Es muy diferente a Japón, pero sí. Me gustaba ir a Central Park. —Sonreí—. Había mucha gente que llevaba a sus perros allí, algunos se acercaban a mí y jugaba un poco con ellos.  
—¿Te gustan los perros? —me preguntó de repente, emocionado.  
Yo sentí lo mismo.  
—¿A ti también?  
—Trabajo los fines de semana en este parque, adiestrando perros.  
Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho con fuerza. Siempre me habían encantado esos animales, de pequeño solía pedir uno para mi cumpleaños o para Navidad, pero nunca llegó; mi padre no quería mascotas, creo que con tener dos hijos ya tenía bastante como para acoger a un adorable cachorro en nuestra casa.  
—Siempre quise tener uno.  
Naruto me miró apenado.  
—¿No tuviste una mascota de pequeño? Qué pena, yo adoraba a la perra de mi madre. Era muy protectora conmigo… pero luego mi madre la usaba para ver si escondía dulces en mi habitación —añadió, hinchando un poco los mofletes de una forma muy graciosa.  
Reí, imaginándome la escena. Sí, podía ver a un pequeño Naruto escondiendo un montón de chocolate en los lugares más rebuscados para evitar que la perra los encontrara. Aunque no creo que le funcionara mucho, los perros tienen un gran sentido del olfato.  
—¿Era perro policía?  
—Sí, la usaba para detectar droga. Era mi única compañía cuando mis padres murieron y mi hermano estaba fuera por trabajo. Fue duro perderla.  
Lo cogí de la mano y le estreché los dedos.  
—Lo siento.  
Naruto me sonrió.  
—Era mayor, fue inevitable. Al menos, tuvo una buena vida, como mis padres —dicho esto, señaló una zona verde del parque muy amplia—. Ahí es donde doy las clases, ¿por qué no vienes algún sábado o domingo? Creo que te gustaría.  
Yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
—Me gustaría mucho.  
Así, llegamos a la salida del parque. En uno de los bancos, había cinco chicos charlando entre ellos que se quedaron callados cuando vieron a Naruto. Me molestó la forma en que lo miraron, se parecía mucho a cómo las mujeres y donceles me veían, como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne. Para evitar problemas, pasé un brazo por los hombros del rubio, indicando así que ya estaba cogido para que lo dejaran en paz. Naruto se apoyó contra mí, como aceptando el plan, pero me di cuenta de que estaba muy tenso. No creo que tuviera miedo, más bien tenía la sensación de que le molestaba sentir sus ojos clavados en él de esa manera. Le froté un hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco.  
Sin embargo, a los chicos no pareció importarles que el doncel tuviera pareja, porque se irguieron un poco en sus asientos para observarlo mejor.  
—¡Eh, rubio! ¿Por qué no pasas de ese tío y te vienes con nosotros?  
—¡Sí!, cuidaremos muy bien de tu culito prieto.  
De repente, sentí como todos los músculos de Naruto se contraían. Vi cómo apretaba los labios y la forma en que sus ojos azules llamearon con furia; su cuerpo exudaba rabia por todas partes pero, aun así, siguió andando sin detenerse.  
Yo quería girarme y soltarle alguna barbaridad a ese gilipollas, sin embargo, intuí que Naruto continuaba hacia la salida para evitar llegar a la violencia, era evidente que ese comentario le había sentado muy mal.  
Entonces, oí pasos detrás de nosotros y unas risas. Miré por encima de mi hombro y, por desgracia, los mismos chicos nos seguían con la vista clavada en el trasero del doncel. Vale, Naruto tenía el culo más bonito que había visto, pero no era razón para mirarlo como si… como si solo fuera un objeto de placer.  
—¡Vamos, rubio, no seas así!  
—¡Deja que te caliente la cama!  
—¡Ven y cómemela!  
Con ese último comentario, Naruto se paró en seco. Movió los hombros para que yo apartara el brazo y obedecí. Después, él se giró lentamente y fulminó con la mirada a los chicos antes de ir hacia ellos con pasos firmes y rápidos y el cuerpo inclinado, claramente amenazador.  
Yo me mantuve al margen, aunque atento. No creía que Naruto necesitara mi ayuda; esos muchachos no eran más que críos de unos diecisiete años, escuálidos y delgados. Puedo entender que, a esa edad, muchos adolescentes entran en una fase de estupidez y chulería, pensándose que se van a comer el mundo pero, incluso así, nada justifica la forma en que han tratado a Naruto, así que si les daba un buen par de golpes para que aprendieran la lección, mejor que mejor.  
El doncel se detuvo a un escaso metro de ellos, quienes retrocedieron un poco al sentir su aura agresiva y ver que era mucho más atlético de lo que habían creído. Además, era también más alto y tenía todos los músculos flexionados.  
—A ver si tenéis huevos a bajaros los pantalones, capullos de mierda —les desafió Naruto—, porque en el momento en que lo hagáis, os arrancaré las pollas, os las meteré hasta la garganta y dejaré que os ahoguéis con ellas.  
… Joder, joder, ¡joder! Eso me asustó y me dio ganas de aplaudir a la vez.  
Naruto dio media vuelta y regresó conmigo, dejando a los chicos paralizados en su sitio. Ninguno de los dos les prestamos más atención y salimos del parque, adentrándonos en las calles ya vacías, pues había oscurecido y todo el mundo estaba en su casa esperando la hora de cenar.  
Cuando nos alejamos un poco, el doncel me miró con cierta culpabilidad.  
—Siento la escena.  
Yo le sonreí.  
—No lo hagas, se lo merecían. Aunque creo que un par de puñetazos les habría venido bien.  
—Eran críos, pegarles podría haberme metido en problemas aun siendo doncel. Además —me devolvió la sonrisa—, mi límite es una pelea por semana.  
Solté una risilla y me detuve en un cruce de caminos, donde debíamos separarnos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas. Naruto también paró y se quedó delante de mí, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.  
—Supongo que nuestra cita termina aquí.  
—Sí —coincidí. Se me había hecho bastante corta, pero la primera vez que salíamos juntos debía ser así para tantear el terreno y conocernos un poco, ver si nos sentíamos cómodos el uno con el otro. Y yo nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, tan dispuesto a abrirme—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
Naruto lo meditó un segundo y luego me sonrió.  
—Ha estado bien.  
Yo levanté una ceja.  
—¿Solo bien? Así no conseguiré verte con la lencería —bromeé… más o menos. En cierto modo, lamentaba no verle en un futuro próximo con ropa sexy.  
El doncel soltó una risilla.  
—Bueno, es que falta una cosa.  
—¿El qué?  
Sin decirme nada más, Naruto se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios. Me quedé un poco sorprendido al principio, no esperaba que eso ocurriera tan pronto, pero no me quejé y le devolví el beso. Al sentir que era correspondido, él profundizó un poco más, abriendo la boca y acariciándome el labio inferior con la lengua. Gruñí un poco, contento porque Naruto quisiera ir más allá y no dudé en ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la boca, él se aprovechó y me exploró concienzudamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera y mi miembro despertara del todo, exigiéndome alivio.  
Me gustó que tomara la iniciativa, y más aún cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, pasando los dedos por la zona de mi nuca, de la cual agarró varios mechones con fuerza.  
Una oleada de deseo me arrasó. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y lo estreché contra mí, queriendo sentir cada una de sus curvas contra mi cuerpo, las cuales parecían encajar conmigo como si fuéramos dos partes de un todo. El beso se volvió más intenso, voraz y húmedo, mi lengua buscó la suya y ambas se entrelazaron en una danza erótica que hizo a Naruto gemir. Oír eso me dio más confianza y hundí una mano en su pelo, también aferrando algunas hebras doradas de su cabello.  
—Ah… —suspiró contra mis labios. Vaya, parece que no soy el único al que le gusta que lo cojan del pelo.  
Animado por sus respuestas, mi mano libre vagó por su espalda, acariciando la curva de la misma que se hundía hacia dentro y que luego bajaba hasta su trasero. Quería tocar, no lo negaré, pero no creí que fuera el momento… hasta que Naruto me cogió la mano y la bajó hacia una de sus nalgas. Me separé lo justo para mirarlo y vi que me sonreía con diversión.  
—No creía que fueras tímido en esto —me dijo con la respiración un poco acelerada.  
—Estoy siendo caballeroso —respondí, también jadeando un poco y acariciándole. Tenía el culo más firme que había tocado, y si era tan suave como el resto de su piel, me volvería loco. Podía imaginar a ese hermoso doncel desnudo en mi cama, sobre sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo mientras yo me hundía profundamente en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus nalgas. Sí, era una fantasía que esperaba poder cumplir pronto.  
Naruto me sonrió, travieso, y me mordisqueó los labios. Le respondí frotándole una nalga, haciéndole saber así que eso me gustaba.  
—¿Te pongo nervioso, Sasuke? —me preguntó bajando el tono de voz. La forma en que sus preciosos ojos azules me observaban, con puro deseo, me hizo estremecer de la mejor manera.  
—Me pones cachondo, es distinto. —Él me besó, un beso más lento y pausado, pero más húmedo y erótico que el anterior, y encima, permitió que acariciara cualquier parte de su cuerpo (excepto la más íntima, por supuesto, aún era demasiado pronto). Cuando sentí que estaba perdiendo el control, me aparté un poco y respiré hondo—. Deberías ir a casa, antes de que haga algo que te obligue a retorcerme los huevos.  
El doncel rio alegremente.  
—Creo que lo que le hice ayer a aquel tipo te ha dejado traumatizado.  
—No, pero aprecio mis genitales y quiero conservarlos para nuestra tercera cita. —Naruto soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí en respuesta. Lo estreché contra mí, queriéndolo más cerca, pero no le besé, sabía que volvería a perderme en sus labios y había algo que quería preguntarle—. Así que, ¿saldrás conmigo otra vez?  
Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, como pensándoselo, aunque no podía evitar sonreír. Genial.  
—¿A dónde quieres ir? —me preguntó. Abrí la boca para responder pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me miró divertido—. Y esta vez piensa en algo con lo que podamos disfrutar los dos, me he sentido un poco mal al ver que no te gustaban los helados.  
Eso no lo sabía, y fue mi turno de sentirme un poco culpable. Deslicé la mano que tenía en su pelo hacia su mejilla, acariciando las tres marcas que tenía con el pulgar.  
—El idiota que propuso ir a tomar un helado a pesar de que no le gustan fui yo —le dije antes de sonreír con picardía—. Pero sí, tienes parte de culpa; estaba muy distraído mirándote y ansioso por convencerte de que salieras conmigo.  
Naruto levantó una ceja.  
—Te cautivé —bromeó.  
—Por completo —asentí.  
Después, empecé a pensar lo que podíamos hacer mientras seguía acariciando su rostro; el doncel parecía disfrutar con ello, ya que cerró los ojos y simplemente me dejó hacer. Fue agradable estar solo así, tocándonos sin más, me pareció un poco íntimo, al menos en comparación con las mujeres con las que había estado. Mientras tanto, Naruto pasó los dedos por mi nuca y el cuello, explorando mi piel.  
Apoyé la frente en la suya y entorné los párpados, dejando que mi mente vagara con calma en busca de algo que pudiéramos hacer juntos. Sabía que no debía tardar en irme o mi familia se preocuparía, pero aun así, no tenía prisa. Me costaba separarme de él.  
Finalmente, se me ocurrió algo.  
—¿Te gustaría ir a la playa? —pregunté en voz baja, no queriendo romper la burbuja íntima en la que estábamos.  
Naruto abrió los ojos y me sonrió.  
—Así podrás verme casi desnudo, ¿verdad? —me dijo en el mismo tono bajo, aunque añadiendo un toque divertido a nuestro momento.  
La verdad, no había pensado en eso, pero se me escapó una enorme sonrisa.  
—Me has pillado —le seguí el juego.  
—Debería darte vergüenza —comentó Naruto con tono juguetón.  
—Pues no siento ninguna.  
Él volvió a morderse el labio y mis ojos se quedaron clavados allí. Quería ser yo quien mordisqueara esa deliciosa boca.  
Por desgracia, Naruto se acercó más a mí, hasta poner sus labios en mi oído. Su roce me provocó un erótico escalofrío, quería que me lamiera en esa zona, en cualquier parte, no me importaba dónde.  
—Tienes suerte de que yo también quiera verte desnudo —susurró antes de que la punta de su lengua acariciara mi lóbulo. Aspiré aire precipitadamente, no había esperado que hiciera eso por mucho que lo deseara.  
—¿Así que voy a estar desnudo? —pregunté con voz ronca y lanzándole una sonrisa lasciva que Naruto me devolvió.  
—Casi desnudo.  
—No es lo que tú has dicho.  
—No me tientes, Sasuke.  
—Tú lo haces, y a propósito —me quejé.  
—¿Prefieres que deje de hacerlo? —interrogó, levantando las cejas.  
Le miré con cara de pocos amigos.  
—No.  
Él me sonrió con malicia y, finalmente, se apartó de mí, así que tuve que soltarlo. No quería hacerlo tan pronto, pero me consoló saber que lo vería pronto.  
—¿Cuándo te viene bien? —le pregunté. Aún no se había ido y ya tenía ganas de volver a verlo.  
—La semana que viene.  
… Eso fue un duro golpe, no sé si a mi paciencia, mi autocontrol o mi libido, pero el caso es que me decepcionó.  
—¿Tanto?  
Esta vez, Naruto me miró con pena.  
—Lo siento, tengo mis motivos.  
Tuve la tentación de gemir como un niño pequeño al que le niegan una chuchería, pero me contuve. Yo no era como esos niñatos que nos habíamos cruzado en el parque, así que si Naruto me pedía más tiempo, yo lo respetaría y se lo daría.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes —le dije con una sonrisa.  
Mis palabras parecieron aliviarle, aunque no acabé de entender del todo por qué. Sin embargo, tampoco pregunté y acordamos salir juntos de nuevo el sábado siguiente, ir a la playa y comer allí, como un picnic. Además, Naruto me dijo que sabía de un sitio donde tendríamos más intimidad, cosa que me animó.  
—Entonces, hasta el sábado —me despedí.  
Naruto asintió, pero me cogió de la camiseta, impidiendo que me fuera. Le miré con curiosidad, fijándome en que tenía las mejillas rojas.  
—Si quieres que nos veamos antes de la cita, solo tienes que llamarme. Ya tienes mi número —dicho esto, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue a paso rápido.  
Observé cómo se marchaba, aparentemente un poco avergonzado, hasta que lo perdí de vista tras una esquina.  
Yo sonreí. No tendríamos nuestra segunda cita tan pronto como creía pero, al menos, tampoco tendría que esperar mucho para volver a verlo.


	5. Segunda cita. Amistad (capítulo especial)

La semana se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Itachi, a diferencia de mi padre, había cogido vacaciones y aprovechamos para hacer cosas juntos, ya que desde que estuvimos en Nueva York no habíamos tenido tiempo como hermanos; hablamos mucho sobre su trabajo y sobre mi carrera, momento en que Itachi intentó, una vez más, que la dejara y me fuera a ver mundo en busca de aquello que realmente quería ser. Sin embargo, yo aún no reunía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a nuestro padre, para mí todavía era muy importante que se sintiera orgulloso de mí.  
Mi hermano, sabiendo que no era buena idea presionarme, lo dejó estar, aunque no sería la última vez que sacaría ese tema. También retomamos la vieja costumbre de ver juntos esos concursos de preguntas que medían tu inteligencia, Itachi y yo tendíamos a competir el uno contra el otro cuando éramos pequeños y era una cosa que nos gustaba conservar.  
Por otro lado, nuestra madre, de una forma vil y despiadada, nos obligó a Itachi y a mí a ayudarla a hacer una limpieza a fondo de la casa. No es que a mi hermano y a mí nos molestara ayudarla con las tareas del hogar (sobre todo ahora que teníamos tiempo libre), pero dejar la mansión como los chorros del oro en un solo día era una tortura cruel. Cuando se lo dije a Naruto en un mensaje, se estuvo riendo de mí todo el día, aunque me consoló saber que él también estaba limpiando su piso.  
De vez en cuando me reunía con mis amigos y mi primo Sai para tomar algo e ir al cine, siendo Shikamaru el único con el que quedaba para jugar al shogi… Bueno, en realidad le veía para charlar, ya que en mi vida le había ganado una sola partida y dudaba que algún día lo lograra, pero me resultaba extrañamente relajante hablar con él mientras jugábamos.  
No les dije a ninguno de ellos que estaba viendo a Naruto, a ninguno excepto a Hinata. Ella y Neji eran mis amigos de la infancia, siendo Hinata más cercana a mí debido a que teníamos la misma edad. Nuestras familias eran de las más poderosas de Japón y se habían visto en muchas reuniones sociales, de ahí que la conociera desde que tenía uso de razón. Creo que nos llevábamos tan bien porque los dos éramos personas tranquilas y un poco antisociales (aunque por razones distintas, ella era muy tímida y yo simplemente no congeniaba con mucha gente), aparte de que, debido a su inseguridad, yo solía sentirme un poco protector con ella. Supongo que era algo así como una hermana pequeña para mí.  
Aparte de eso, solo le conté a ella mis citas con Naruto por un sencillo motivo: no se burlaría de mí como harían los demás, quienes se cachondearían de que el frío e inalcanzable Sasuke Uchiha había caído en las redes de un doncel. No, Hinata solo se alegró de que hubiera encontrado a alguien diferente a todas las mujeres que iban detrás de mí, y escuchó con mucha atención mis experiencias con él, actuando siempre con comprensión y, en más de una ocasión, dándome consejos para mi siguiente cita. También sabía que no le hablaría a nadie de Naruto, ni siquiera a Neji.  
Pese a todo mi tiempo libre, siempre que podía intentaba ver al rubio que tanto había llamado mi atención, y los días en que no podía encontrarme con él, hablábamos mediante mensajes. En esa semana nos vimos un par de veces, normalmente íbamos a su casa para ver una película, aunque no era más que una excusa para charlar y… hacer manitas. Afortunadamente para mí, Naruto me permitía besarlo y acariciarlo, al menos por encima de la ropa, y yo aprovechaba ese privilegio, siempre respetando su decisión de no ir más lejos o de parar cuando me lo pedía; puede que yo tuviera muchas ganas de llevármelo a la cama, pero mi madre me crio para que tuviera modales y cierto grado de caballerosidad con los donceles y las mujeres. Si ella se enteraba de que había intentado ir más lejos cuando Naruto no quería, se me caería el pelo… y eso si el rubio no me había cortado las pelotas para entonces.  
De todas formas, no penséis tan mal de mí, que también pasamos unos ratos bastante agradables hablando, conociéndonos un poco más. Descubrí de Naruto que había dos cosas que le encantaban y que, bajo ningún concepto, debían ser insultadas, subestimadas o tratadas con desprecio: el ramen, su comida favorita, y las películas de Jackie Chan. Al parecer, lo del ramen era una especie de tradición familiar, de ahí que comiera dicho plato una vez a la semana como mínimo, y en cuanto a las películas del actor chino, combinaba los dos géneros de cine que más le gustaban: las artes marciales y la comedia.  
También supe que Naruto era muy trabajador; pese a que tenía vacaciones en el conservatorio, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a tres cosas: practicar con la música, entrenar su cuerpo y preparar las clases de los fines de semana con los perros.  
Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme de que el rubio sabía tocar más de un instrumento musical, aunque supuse que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre hubiera sido profesor y que a él le apasionara tanto la materia. Tal vez parece una tontería, pero me gustaba verle y oírle practicar, sobre todo con el piano y el violín; su cuerpo y mente parecían relajarse por completo en cuanto sus dedos obraban magia con las cuerdas, vivía la melodía como si esta le contara una historia pese a no tener letra. Yo mismo podía sentir esa historia a través de él, me emocionaba de diferentes maneras pese a no saber de qué trataba exactamente. Supongo que, a veces, la imaginación era mucho mejor que conocer los detalles, dejar que una parte de ti formara parte de esa canción.  
Al menos, así era como yo me sentía.  
Respecto a su entrenamiento, solo una vez lo pillé practicando sus movimientos y cometí una soberana estupidez. Resulta que yo también entrenaba; iba al gimnasio, nada del otro mundo, tan solo para mantenerme en forma y hacer ejercicio, y cuando se lo dije a Naruto, me preguntó si yo tenía idea de golpear a alguien. Iba a clases de defensa personal (nada especializado como lo que hacía el doncel), así que le respondí que sí y él, muy emocionado, me ofreció echar un combate.  
No sé por qué demonios accedí; se supone que soy una persona inteligente, pero una persona inteligente que ve cómo ese rubio le da una paliza a cuatro hombres sin inmutarse no habría cometido una tontería como la que yo hice. A lo mejor mi orgullo Uchiha tuvo algo que ver. El caso es que el muy diablillo se lo pasó en grande conmigo; durante diez minutos, estuvo jugando conmigo, ni siquiera necesitó golpearme muy fuerte para tumbarme en el suelo, se aprovechó de mi propia fuerza y yo caí en todas sus trampas.  
La buena noticia es que me compensó la humillante derrota con una ronda de besos y caricias subida de tono. Solo por eso, mereció la pena, aunque no soy tan idiota como para querer repetir la experiencia.  
Y en cuanto a los perros, me sorprendió ver que Naruto tenía libros sobre psicología canina y que los estudiaba a fondo, libros que me dejó a mí en determinado momento, ya que sentí curiosidad por el tema, por lo que me prestó aquellos que ya había leído. Cuando le pregunté por qué tanto esfuerzo, me contestó que era su trabajo ofrecer lo mejor de sí mismo a aquellos que confiaban en él para adiestrar a sus perros, y que estos, del mismo modo, merecían tener una buena convivencia con sus dueños. Lo único que tenía que hacer era enseñarles a estos últimos qué necesitaba cada perro y cómo actuar con ellos de forma adecuada.  
Cuando no hacía ninguna de las tres cosas, Naruto veía la tele o leía algo. Como ya había dicho, era un gran fan del cine de artes marciales y la comedia (pero no de comedia romántica, según él, la gran mayoría de películas de ese tipo eran iguales), aunque descubrí que sentía debilidad por las historias basadas en hechos reales y por el trabajo de Tom Hanks. En cuanto a libros, solo encontré un género: fantasía. Le gustaba todo cuanto Tolkien había escrito y también Juego de Tronos, aunque sus novelas favoritas eran Los doce reinos de Fuyumi Ono.  
Sin embargo, hubo algo que noté y que me molestó mucho; Naruto no parecía tener amigos, o al menos, nadie cercano a excepción de su hermano mayor. Si bien yo le había hablado por encima de Hinata o Shikamaru, él nunca mencionaba ningún compañero de clase o una persona con la que pasara el tiempo. Durante esa semana, quise pensar que, sencillamente, no surgió el tema; la idea de que estuviera solo me dejaba intranquilo y con una desagradable sensación en el estómago. De todos modos, no podía entender cómo alguien como él no podía tener un montón de amigos que le quisieran como yo empezaba a hacerlo.  
Si dejaba aparte la atracción física que existía entre nosotros, fui muy consciente de que Naruto se había convertido en un gran amigo para mí; me sentía muy cómodo con él, tenía la sensación de que podía contarle cualquier cosa, incluida mi relación con mi padre, aunque creo que él ya intuía que era un poco distante debido a algunas anécdotas, en las cuales Fugaku nunca estaba presente. Sin embargo, no decía nada al respecto, al menos, no por ahora. Debió de considerar que todavía no éramos lo bastante cercanos como para decir lo que pensaba.  
Fuera como fuera, entre una cosa y otra, el sábado llegó y, con él, mi segunda cita con Naruto. Había pensado en ir a la clase del doncel de adiestramiento que daba los fines de semana en el parque, pero como íbamos a ir a la playa y tenía que preparar mis cosas, decidí dejarlo para mañana, aunque pensé que podía encontrarme con él allí y después coger juntos el metro hasta la costa.  
Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré a mi madre tarareando alegremente mientras cocinaba. El día anterior, le había dicho que iba a ir a la playa con un amigo y le pedí que me hiciera la comida para llevar, a lo que ella accedió sin problemas y me preguntó con quién iba, dando por supuesto que sería con Sai o Shikamaru. En cuanto le dije que no lo conocía, se puso muy contenta, ella sabía lo mucho que me costaba hacer amigos nuevos.  
Viendo que mi madre estaba cocinando mil cosas distintas, decidí tomarme un zumo de tomate como único desayuno. Al verme entrar, ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, cariño.  
—Buenos días, mamá —tras saludarla, señalé los fogones con una ceja levantada—. Sabes que ahí hay comida suficiente para alimentar a una familia numerosa, ¿verdad?  
—Lo sé, hijo, pero no sé qué le gusta a tu amigo y he hecho un poco de todo.  
Sonreí un poco, pensando en el apetito de Naruto.  
—Le gusta prácticamente todo y come casi tanto como Choji.  
—Ah… Así da gusto cocinar. Espero conocerlo pronto, tráelo a casa cuando quieras.  
Hice una mueca ante eso. No, no podía llevar a Naruto a mi casa aunque quisiera, mi padre era capaz de decirle de todo y no quería exponerlo a insultos y desprecio… y, además, no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Ese rubio era capaz de soltarle cuatro cosas sin importarle quién era Fugaku Uchiha.  
Por eso mismo, quería evitar el contacto entre ellos. No quería ni pensar en lo que mi padre haría si un doncel se atrevía a contradecirlo, podía arruinarle la vida si quería.  
Y mientras dependiera de mí, eso no pasaría.  
—Claro… —dije, evasivo.  
Tras el desayuno, fui a mi cuarto, preparé la bolsa y me cambié de ropa; me puse una camiseta de tirantes de color azul marino y un bañador gris que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, de hecho, parecía un pantalón corto. Cuando me calcé las sandalias, me eché la mochila al hombro y bajé las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para que mi madre me diera la comida.  
—Me ha dicho mamá que vas a la playa.  
Me quedé parado en el último escalón y me giré, encontrando a mi hermano apoyado en la pared que daba al comedor. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios que me dio mala espina.  
—Así es.  
—Con un amigo.  
—Sí.  
—¿O es una amiga?  
… Mmm… Con que Itachi ya veía por dónde va la cosa… Sin embargo, no iba tan bien encaminado como creía.  
Le sonreí con malicia. Probablemente mi hermano jamás imaginaría que me estaba viendo con un doncel por miedo a la ira de nuestro padre. Y, por eso, no adivinaría lo que estaba pasando.  
—Con un amigo —respondí con seguridad, haciendo que Itachi frunciera levemente el ceño, dudando.  
Le pasé de largo y me reuní con mi madre, quien me ayudó a poner los recipientes de comida dentro de la bolsa. Luego, me dio un abrazo cariñoso y me deseó que lo pasara bien con mi amigo. Puede que Fugaku no fuera el modelo de mejor padre del mundo, pero con mi madre, Itachi y yo habíamos ganado la lotería.  
Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió, ya que yo no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, sin embargo, tras saber que Naruto había perdido a sus padres en algo tan normal como un accidente, intentaba demostrar un poco más lo mucho que quería a Itachi y a mi madre… Con mi padre, aunque lo quería a mi manera, me abstuve de dedicarle muestras de afecto sabiendo que no iban a ser bien recibidas.  
Fui andando con el corazón acelerado hasta el parque donde nos separamos en nuestra primera cita. Eran las diez de la mañana, así que había un montón de parejas paseando y familias cuyos hijos correteaban por la hierba. También había mucha gente sacando a sus perros y jugando con ellos, aunque destacaba un pequeño grupo reunido unos metros más adelante. Sonreí al reconocer el cabello rubio del doncel, que parecía haber terminado la clase y estaba entretenido despidiéndose de los dueños de los perros, entre los cuales había un hombre adulto, un par de chicas y unos cuantos chicos jóvenes. Me hizo gracia ver que las dos jovencitas parecían anonadadas mientras observaban a Naruto; no era habitual que las mujeres heterosexuales se sintieran atraídas por los donceles, pero a veces estos eran tan varoniles que ocurría y, además, seguían teniendo atributos masculinos.  
Lo que no me gustó tanto fue que los chicos también parecieran muy interesados en él. De hecho, percibí la incomodidad de Naruto cuando empezaron a acercarse demasiado, casi cerniéndose sobre él.  
Sin embargo, el doncel no podía deshacerse de ellos como lo haría de costumbre, ya que eran clientes que pagaban por sus clases y no era bueno para él ahuyentarlos con sus elocuentes amenazas. Viéndolo un poco acorralado, decidí intervenir; me acerqué al grupo y me coloqué en una posición en la que pudiera verme. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se iluminó de puro alivio y exclamó:  
—¡Sasuke! —Se abrió paso hasta que llegó junto a mí para darme un abrazo que yo le devolví sin pensarlo. Unos segundos después, se separó un poco y me dio un beso en los labios. Era nuestra forma de saludarnos desde nuestra primera cita—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte —comentó como diciendo: “me has salvado el culo”.  
Yo le guiñé un ojo, cómplice, y luego miré con una sonrisa de suficiencia al resto de pretendientes; los pobres chicos tenían la misma cara que si les hubieran dicho que Charlize Theron era un hombre, mientras que las chicas estaban totalmente rojas, mirándonos de una forma que me hizo sentir incómodo. ¿Sabéis esas personas a las que les gusta mirar mientras… eso?, no es que tenga nada en contra, pero no me hacía mucha gracia que me contemplaran en una situación tan íntima y así fue como me sentí.  
Poco después, Naruto se separó y se dirigió al grupo con una gran sonrisa.  
—Lo habéis hecho muy bien, antes de que termine el verano los tendréis dominados. Os veo mañana.  
Todo el mundo se dispersó, más de uno deprimido por saber que el sexy adiestrador no estaba disponible. En ese momento, fui consciente de que realmente estaba muy sexy esa mañana; calzaba unas sandalias azules que se agarraban bien a sus pies, un bañador de color azul claro con palmeras verdes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y, lo que más llamó mi atención, un chaleco blanco al que le había desabrochado los primeros botones, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto.  
—Cuidado, chico, se te van los ojos.  
Me sonrojé al escuchar ese comentario, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por la rabia. Me giré para decirle a quien quiera que fuera que se metiera en sus asuntos, encontrándome con el hombre al que Naruto también le daba clases, y el único que no parecía tener interés en él. Tendría unos treinta y tantos años, medía metro ochenta y parecía estar en buena forma; iba vestido con un chándal de color gris oscuro, siendo la camiseta con capucha de manga corta, los pantalones cortos, y llevaba unos mitones negros y unas deportivas del mismo color. Su piel era clara, armonizando con el cabello plateado, cuyos mechones revueltos caían hacia un lado, y contrastando con sus ojos negros. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamaba la atención era la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo y la braga que ocultaba la mitad de su cara.  
¿Quién coño era ese tío tan raro?  
—Ah, Kakashi —lo llamó Naruto, acercándose a él—, este es Sasuke, es un amigo mío. Sasuke, te presento a Kakashi Hatake, es un habitual en mis clases, le he ayudado a adiestrar a sus ocho perros. Pakkun es el último —comentó, señalando al perro que llevaba el hombre sujeto de una correa. Era pequeño y con cierto parecido a alguna raza de bulldog, de color marrón claro y con las orejas caídas de un tono más oscuro.  
Kakashi me ofreció una mano con una sonrisa… o eso creía por la expresión de sus ojos, ya que no podía verle la nariz ni la boca. La estreché, un poco receloso. No me gustaba la forma en que nos miraba a Naruto y a mí, como si fuera el espectador de algún tipo de historia erótica.  
—Es un placer, y me alegro mucho de ver que sales adelante, Naruto.  
Me di cuenta de que el doncel se tensó un poco, pero casi al instante, se relajó y se sonrojó. Fruncí un poco el ceño, siendo consciente con ese comentario de que me faltaba información. Sin embargo, reservé mis preguntas para más tarde.  
—En fin, te veo mañana, Naruto —se despidió Kakashi y luego se dirigió a mí—. Trátalo bien, Sasuke. —Pese a su rostro sonriente, eso me sonó como una especie de advertencia.  
En cuanto se alejó y nos quedamos solos, Naruto recogió su mochila y empezamos a andar en dirección a la salida del parque y hacia la parada de metro que nos dejaría muy cerca de la playa.  
—Gracias por lo de antes —me agradeció.  
Yo le cogí de la mano y le estreché los dedos. Ya sé que eso era algo típico de las parejas, pero a mí me gustaba sostenerlo de esa manera y, después de todo, estábamos en una cita.  
—No hay problema. Además, te lo debía —le recordé, pensando en las tres chicas de la heladería.  
Naruto volvió a sonrojarse y me devolvió el apretón. Entonces, pensé en ese extraño hombre.  
—Por cierto, ¿quién era ese tipo?  
—¿Kakashi?, solo lo conozco de las clases. Lleva viniendo desde hace más de un año y siempre me deja una propina. —Hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo, y luego sonrió—. Sé que es un poco raro, por la máscara y eso, pero es un buen hombre.  
—¿Y a qué venía ese comentario?, eso de seguir adelante.  
El doncel se removió un poco, incómodo. Aun así, no me soltó la mano.  
—Yo… salía con alguien —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. La cosa no salió bien, lo cierto es que acabamos bastante mal.  
No me extrañó que hubiera tenido novio, era demasiado hermoso como para haber estado siempre soltero. Y, pese a que me alegraba de que ahora no estuviera con nadie, lamenté que hubiera sufrido en esa relación.  
—Lo siento.  
Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía sentirlo, a juzgar por la sincera sonrisa que me dedicó.  
—No lo hagas. Era un imbécil y solo siento no haberme dado cuenta antes.  
Yo sonreí y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, estrechándolo contra mí. Sabía que él era fuerte, y me sentía orgulloso de que fuera así. Me gustaba, no se autocompadecía, sino que seguía adelante, como decía Kakashi.  
—Yo soy más inteligente —dije, intentando probar el humor para hablar de otra cosa. Naruto no parecía tener ganas de hablar del tema y, sinceramente, su ex me importaba muy poco siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos del rubio. Él había tenido su oportunidad y había sido, como había dicho el doncel, un imbécil al desperdiciarla. Esto podía sonar como si estuviera celoso, pero no era eso exactamente; sin importar lo que ocurriera entre Naruto y yo, le consideraba mi amigo, y no permitiría que se le acercara nadie que le hubiera hecho daño.  
El rubio soltó una risilla por mi comentario y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo.  
—Y mucho más guapo —añadió, dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
¡Ja!, jódete, ex de Naruto.  
Bueno, vale, tal vez sintiera un pelín de rivalidad con él.  
Una vez en la parada del metro, le comenté a Naruto algo que había recordado sobre Nueva York y que le gustaría. Como ya le dije, me gustaba ir a Central Park, solía correr por allí por las mañanas o dar paseos después del colegio americano al que iba. Resulta que allí, cerca del zoo, había una estatua con forma de husky siberiano con una inscripción. Tras investigar un poco, supe que era una dedicatoria a un grupo de perros de un lugar llamado Nome.  
En el invierno de 1925, hubo una epidemia de difteria en dicha ciudad, la cual afectó a gran parte de la población, y los médicos tuvieron que pedir ayuda al exterior para que les llevaran las medicinas que necesitaban urgentemente. Por desgracia, el crudo clima de Alaska impidió que estas llegaran mediante aeroplano, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer la ayuda fue llevar los medicamentos en barco hasta la ciudad de Nenana. Mientras tanto, en Nome se organizó un grupo de perros de trineo que se encargaría de ir hasta allí y regresar con la antitoxina. Fueron más de mil quilómetros sobre hielo y nieve, con fuertes vientos y temperaturas bajo cero, recorridos en solo cinco días y medio.  
—¿Lo consiguieron? —me preguntó Naruto, totalmente inmerso en la historia.  
—Sí, esos perros salvaron muchas vidas. Hicieron el monumento en Central Park como una conmemoración, igual que la Iditarod.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—La carrera de trineos más importante del mundo. Parte del recorrido es el mismo que hicieron los perros para traer la medicina desde Nenana.  
Él se apoyó en mi hombro con una sonrisa.  
—Sería genial aprender a llevar un trineo con perros. Me pregunto qué adiestramiento necesitarán…  
Me reí un poco, aunque tuve que reconocer que a mí también me picaba la curiosidad.  
—Podríamos ver un documental un día.  
—¡Y una carrera!  
Le miré con una sonrisa divertida.  
—Si la quieres ver en persona, estará difícil. Solo las hacen en Rusia y Estados Unidos… aunque en las Olimpiadas parece que es un deporte de exhibición.  
Naruto se quedó pensativo.  
—Mmm… ¿Crees que podría llevar a los perros de mis alumnos a las Olimpiadas? —Solté una carcajada. Había visto a dichos animales y la mayoría eran demasiado pequeños como para arrastrar un trineo con un hombre—. ¿Qué? A lo mejor cuela —me dijo, fingiendo estar indignado.  
—Creo que solo admiten determinadas razas de perro.  
—Ya lo sé, todas de origen nórdico: husky siberiano, malamute de Alaska, samoyedo y perro de Groenlandia.  
—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —Naruto conocía todas las razas de perro del mundo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos se las podía aprender de memoria, o peor todavía, cómo lo hacía para ser capaz de diferenciarlas.  
Naruto hinchó los mofletes con molestia. No debería reírme cuando hacía eso, pero es que estaba tan gracioso…  
—Oye, puede que no supiera lo de Nome, pero sé sobre perros de trineo. Me encantan los samoyedos, son como peluches.  
Me reí con más fuerza. No sabía cómo eran esos perros, pero solo de imaginarme a Naruto abrazado a un peluche peludo mientras dormía me entraba la risa. Él me golpeó en un hombro, lo bastante fuerte para que me molestara, pero lo atraje igualmente hacia mí y le besé en la cara para intentar que me perdonara. Por fortuna, el doncel no era muy rencoroso y pasamos el resto del viaje hablando un poco sobre cualquier cosa, aunque lo más importante fue que supe que el hermano mayor de Naruto regresaría dentro de poco a Japón, aunque aún no sabía cuándo. Sin embargo, eso no mataba su alegría, se notaba que estaba muy emocionado por volver a verlo.  
—Han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que lo vi —me contó cuando salimos del metro.  
Yo fruncí el ceño.  
—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿De qué trabaja?  
—No estoy seguro, no le está permitido hablar de ello, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el gobierno.  
… No soy alguien que se deja intimidar fácilmente, pero reconozco que eso me dio… un poco de mal rollo.  
—¿Por qué lo crees?  
Naruto arrugó la frente, como si estuviera pensando en qué palabras usar.  
—Poco después de que murieran nuestros padres, se presentaron en casa dos hombres trajeados. Se llevaron a mi hermano para hablar con él en privado y, cuando volvió, ya había aceptado el trabajo. Creo que lo querían porque hizo un test de inteligencia cuando era pequeño y sacó más de doscientos de cociente intelectual.  
Reconozco que eso me sorprendió mucho. Según las estadísticas, era prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien que superara ese cociente, una entre millones, y yo ya había conocido a Shikamaru, que también era muy inteligente, aunque su tendencia a ser un poco vago hiciera que pareciera tonto. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que dos genios así se encontraran en la misma ciudad?  
—Entre eso, que no me hable de su trabajo y que tenga que irse tanto tiempo… No sé, es todo muy raro. Me llama muy poco, siempre desde un número oculto, y los correos electrónicos que me envía se borran en cuanto los cierro después de leerlos. Da un poco de miedo.  
Sí, definitivamente, asustaba un poco.  
—Pero eso es cosa suya, ¿verdad? —pregunté, solo para asegurarme de que Naruto estaba bien.  
Él me dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada.  
—Sí, dijo que era por mi propia seguridad. De hecho, si miras en los registros, figuro como hijo único.  
Yo esbocé una media sonrisa.  
—Por eso no hay fotos en tu casa ni tampoco me dices su nombre —adiviné.  
Esta vez, Naruto me miró con cierta culpabilidad.  
—Lo siento.  
—No importa, lo entiendo —dicho esto, pensé en Shikamaru—. ¿Sabes?, tengo un amigo que es muy inteligente, su cociente es tan alto como el de tu hermano. Me gustaría verlos jugar una partida al shogi.  
—A mi hermano le encanta ese juego. Intentó enseñarme, pero me hago un lío con las piezas y acabo haciendo cosas muy raras —comentó, rascándose la nuca. Entonces, miró a un lado y a otro y sonrió—. Ven, casi hemos llegado.  
Me arrastró hasta una escollera un poco alta y, aparentemente, peligrosa debido al montón de piedras acumuladas, algunas resbaladizas y con pinta de estar un poco afiladas. No lo tenía muy claro y me dio algo al corazón cuando vi que el rubio escalaba ágilmente entre ellas, como si fuera una cabra montesa.  
Al ver que yo no le seguía, retrocedió y me tendió la mano.  
—No es para tanto, lo prometo, y merecerá la pena.  
Hice una mueca, pero no quería quedar como un cobarde y, al final, acepté su mano y fui tras él. Tal y como me había dicho Naruto, era mucho más fácil de lo que parecía; las piedras no estaban resbaladizas ya que el nivel del mar no llegaba tan arriba y, al ser las rocas tan anchas y planas en algunas zonas, solo era cuestión de saber dónde pisar. Solo tuve que seguir al doncel y tener cuidado al bajar.  
Cuando llegamos abajo, reconocí que Naruto tenía razón, pues merecía la pena. Ahora estábamos en una pequeña playa de arena, desierta e íntima, ya que las piedras de la escollera la escondían celosamente.  
—¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó el rubio con los brazos en jarra y sacando pecho, genuinamente orgulloso de su escondite.  
Yo levanté una ceja.  
—¿Nadie más conoce este sitio?  
—Solo los pescadores, pero vienen de madrugada.  
—Así que… estaremos solos, ¿no? —comenté con voz suave y sugerente, caminando lentamente en su dirección.  
Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, que no podían ser más claras, Naruto me sonrió con picardía.  
—Pervertido —me acusó en broma.  
Me quedé frente a él y pasé mis manos por su cintura hasta rodearla con mis brazos. Cuando pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, no opuso resistencia, al contrario, acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un beso largo y profundo, invitándome a explorar sus labios con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. No se lo negué y le correspondí mientras mis dedos se arrastraban por su espalda, los de una mano arriba y los de la otra hacia abajo, totalmente sincronizados para alcanzar sus respectivos objetivos. Los que se deslizaban hacia abajo encontraron una nalga firme, tan solo la fina tela del bañador se interponía entre su piel y la mía, pero me conformé con ello, ya que hasta ahora solo había podido tocar esa zona a través de unos molestos pantalones. Curvé la mano, adaptándola a la deliciosa forma de su trasero, mientras la otra iba hacia arriba, masajeando su nuca al mismo tiempo que ascendía hasta enredarse en sus mechones rubios. Entonces, le di un apretón en el culo a la vez que le agarraba el pelo con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sintiera, pero sin hacerle daño.  
Naruto gimió fuerte contra mis labios, causándome una sonrisa. Me encantaba oír los sonidos que hacía cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba.  
—No veo que te quejes de mis perversiones —le piqué un poco antes de inclinarme y lamer su garganta. Sentí cómo se estremecía entre mis brazos y gemía más fuerte; yo ya sabía que su cuello era sensible y una zona erógena a la que, por fortuna, tenía acceso.  
Sin embargo, Naruto debió de pensar que a esto podíamos jugar los dos, porque contoneó sus caderas contra las mías, muy lentamente, haciendo que fuera plenamente consciente de su erección. Se me borró la sonrisa y tragué saliva, sintiendo cómo mi miembro se sacudía ante la erótica caricia. Había oído que los donceles eran pequeños ahí abajo, pero el rubio no tenía nada que envidiar a los hombres.  
Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba.  
—He dicho que eres un pervertido, no que no me gusten tus perversiones —murmuró contra mis labios antes de mordisquearlos. Pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, el rubio retrocedió un paso, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Eso ya no me gustó—. Deberíamos preparar las cosas antes de bañarnos.  
Contuve el impulso de gruñir disgustado y fui hacia mi mochila, que había dejado nada más llegar sobre una roca. Quería seguir tocándole, aun sabiendo que no llegaríamos más lejos de esas caricias, pero me gustaba de todos modos tener ese contacto íntimo entre nosotros. Porque me había dado cuenta de que no solo había una fuerte atracción física entre nosotros, tenía sentimientos por él; puede que aún no fuera amor, sin embargo, le consideraba mi amigo y, además, me gustaba mucho. Era agradable encontrar al fin a alguien que no solo estuviera interesado en mi cuerpo, mi apellido o el dinero de mi familia, Naruto había planeado las tres citas para que no fuéramos simples desconocidos teniendo sexo, quería conocerme, conocerme de verdad.  
El doncel puso la sombrilla y yo nuestras toallas, una al lado de la otra. Lo hice para estar más cerca de él, por supuesto, y por si surgía la oportunidad de volver a acariciarlo que ninguno de los dos se manchara de arena (no es que sea un tiquismiquis en lo referente a ensuciarme, es que no me gustaría lamer a Naruto y encontrarme con una desagradable sorpresa arenosa). Luego, dejamos las bolsas bajo la sombrilla para que la comida no se calentara mucho bajo el sol y luego me quité la camiseta. Casi inmediatamente, sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente y me di la vuelta; Naruto me observaba con sus hermosos ojos azules ensombrecidos por la lujuria, parecía incapaz de apartar la vista de mi torso.  
No pude evitar sonreír, complacido. Vale, sé que acabo de decir que no quería a alguien que se fijara solo en mi cuerpo, pero Naruto no estaba únicamente interesado en eso y me gustaba que yo le afectara de la misma forma en que él me afectaba a mí.  
—¿Tienes buenas vistas desde ahí? —le pregunté con cierta arrogancia.  
El doncel levantó sus ojos febriles hasta mi rostro y me devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Preferiría mirar más de cerca.  
Sin dudarlo, me aproximé hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaron, dejando que él escogiera si me quería todavía más cerca o no, aunque yo rezaba por lo primero; eso significaría que tenía vía libre para volver a besarlo y jugar con su cuello. Pero Naruto tenía otra idea, ya que se limitó a poner una mano sobre mi vientre. Me miró con esos bellos ojos, tan azules como el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas; el deseo seguía presente en ellos, pero había algo más. Comprendí con una sonrisa que me estaba pidiendo permiso para tocarme más íntimamente.  
—No creía que fueras tímido en esto —le dije. Eran las mismas palabras que me había dedicado él en nuestra primera cita, cuando nos besamos.  
Los ojos de Naruto chispearon con diversión.  
—No quiero que me denuncies por acoso —me picó.  
Cogí la mano que tenía libre y la puse también sobre mi vientre.  
—Puedes acosarme sexualmente todo lo que quieras.  
Soltó una risilla y me dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas sinceras, cariñosas. Mi corazón tartamudeó un segundo y luego latió más rápido; me sorprendía cómo ese doncel era capaz de acelerarme el pulso con solo mirarme o sonreírme, nunca me había pasado nada parecido.  
Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi vientre, explorando cada marcado abdominal, las curvas de mis costados, mi amplio pecho, como si quisiera conocer cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. No se sentía como si fuera algo puramente sexual, había algo más… profundo, más íntimo. Era una sensación muy cálida y agradable.  
Sus dedos ascendieron entonces hasta mi rostro y yo abrí los ojos. Ahora nuestros cuerpos se estaban tocando y sus labios rozaban los míos. Incapaz de esperar, me incliné para besarlo, necesitando de alguna forma ese contacto, y atraje su cuerpo a mis brazos, acariciando su espalda y enterrando una mano en su pelo. Naruto me correspondió, como si de algún modo hubiera percibido mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca; su dulce boca me dio la bienvenida en todos los aspectos, aceptando la caricia de mis labios y permitiendo la entrada a mi lengua, que se entrelazó con la suya lentamente, ambos disfrutando entre gemidos del húmedo baile en el que se sumieron de forma experta, como si siempre hubieran sido amantes.  
De repente, Naruto apartó las manos de mi cara y se removió entre mis brazos. Me aparté un poco para lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos; no quería parar, ahora no, necesitaba tocarlo.  
—Naruto, ¿qué…? —Me callé en cuanto comprendí por qué necesitaba espacio; el doncel se estaba desabrochando el chaleco, dejando su hermoso torso bronceado al descubierto.  
Él me sonrió con malicia.  
—Yo también quiero ofrecerte unas buenas vistas —me dijo antes de que la prenda se deslizara sensualmente por sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos y finalmente cayendo sobre una de nuestras mochilas. Después, me cogió la mano y me guio hacia las toallas, haciendo que yo levantara una ceja.  
—¿Por eso querías que preparáramos las cosas? —pregunté, repentinamente contento de que Naruto hubiera planeado una sesión de caricias subidas de tono en la playa.  
Él me guiñó un ojo.  
—Pensé que sería más cómodo para los dos si no nos llenábamos de arena. Hay ciertas partes de tu cuerpo que quiero lamer —añadió en un tono más bajo, poniéndome aún más duro de lo que ya estaba.  
—Diablillo —le acusé, encantado por su plan.  
Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en las toallas y se echaba hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus brazos, dándome una hermosa visión de su pecho desnudo. No había un centímetro de su piel que no estuviera tostada, tal vez por el sol; sin embargo, sus pezones eran rosados y estaban enhiestos, tal vez por mi culpa, ya que apenas podía apartar la vista de ellos. Sus músculos estaban levemente definidos, dándole un aspecto fuerte, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía una figura esbelta y elegante gracias a las sensuales curvas femeninas de su cintura y sus caderas. Su cuerpo me fascinaba, tal vez porque era diferente a cómo había imaginado el de un doncel, más parecido al de una mujer, pero tuve que reconocer que los músculos del rubio me parecían de lo más calientes, así como su carácter más varonil me había atraído desde que nos conocimos.  
Las palabras de Naruto me distrajeron de mi escrutinio.  
—Yo soy un diablillo y tú un pervertido, hacemos buena pareja —me dijo, un poco divertido.  
Me gustó cómo sonó la palabra pareja, a pesar de que no lo había dicho en ese contexto. Sin embargo, no le di más importancia y me arrodillé en las toallas para reunirme con él. El doncel, travieso como solo él podía serlo, me torturó haciendo que viera cómo abría sensualmente las piernas, invitándome a colocarme entre ellas para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.  
—Naruto, si sigues así, me matarás —gemí.  
Él sonrió ampliamente y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara más. Obedecí gustoso y me coloqué encima a la vez que él se recostaba, apoyándome sobre mis brazos y con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. El rubio tiró de mí, exigiéndome estar más cerca, de modo que acabé sobre su cuerpo; gruñí satisfecho al sentir por fin su piel desnuda contra la mía, tan suave y cálida como en mis fantasías, aunque la dureza de sus músculos hizo que su tacto fuera aún más erótico y sensual.  
Naruto empezó a mover mis brazos, colocándolos de forma que yo abrazara su cuello y él pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre ellos. Le dejé hacer, ya que eso me permitía tener su rostro más cerca, y no hice nada por evitar que sus manos recorrieran mi espalda.  
—Se me ocurren un par de ideas para resucitarte —me dijo en voz baja antes de lamerme el labio inferior. Estoy seguro de que sintió cómo mi miembro se hinchaba, reclamando su atención.  
—¿Como cuáles? —pregunté con la voz ronca.  
Él sonrió de esa forma que me hacía pensar que estaba tramando algo, y a juzgar por la forma en que me miraba, parecía algo sexual. Fuera lo que fuera, le daba la bienvenida.  
Empezó a darme besos cortos con lengua, muy suaves y húmedos, tan eróticos como las caricias de sus dedos delineando los músculos de mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que frotaba lentamente sus caderas contras las mías, haciendo que fuera totalmente consciente de su ardiente cuerpo. Si quería resucitarme así, iba por buen camino.  
—Podría pedirte que lamieras mi cuello y que jugaras con mis pezones —comenzó.  
Sí, definitivamente, iba por buen camino. Volví a incorporarme sobre mis codos y rodillas e incliné mi cabeza más abajo, buscando la piel sensible bajo su mandíbula. Lamí su garganta de abajo arriba, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba eso, a la vez que mi mano se deslizaba por su pecho, buscando el pezón. Lo rodeé con el pulgar un par de veces antes de pellizcarlo suavemente, haciendo que Naruto arqueara la espalda. Él flexionó las piernas y levantó las caderas para volver a frotarse contra la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo; fue mi turno de gemir y responder a sus caricias, moviéndome al ritmo que él marcaba, queriendo darle tanto placer como él me lo daba a mí.  
Tras unos minutos, ya había explorado a conciencia su cuello con mi lengua y sus pezones habían dejado de ser un misterio para mis dedos.  
Naruto me dio nuevas instrucciones:  
—Podría pedirte que chuparas mis pezones y acariciaras mi cuerpo.  
Contento por la nueva orden, fui más abajo, aunque significó que ya no podía seguir excitando su miembro con el mío. Pero bueno, paciencia, todo llegaría y quería investigar aquellas partes de su cuerpo que aún no había podido saborear.  
Dejé mi rostro a escasos centímetros de su endurecido pezón y saqué la lengua, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo. El doncel gimió y enterró sus dedos en mi pelo, moviéndolos en círculos o de un lado a otro, indicándome que eso le gustaba, de modo que lo complací a la vez que mis manos acariciaban su vientre montañoso por los ondulados abdominales, gruñendo satisfecho cada vez que se contraían, como si entonaran mediante el tacto una hermosa y sensual melodía, dedicada únicamente a mí. Animado por el rumbo que estábamos tomando, apreté mi boca contra su pezón y succioné; Naruto se arqueó de nuevo y jadeó, contoneando su cuerpo como si necesitara desesperadamente que le follaran. Y yo quería hacerlo, quería que el doncel me pidiera que le quitara el bañador, me pusiera entre sus piernas y le embistiera hasta el fondo. Imaginarme a ese sexy rubio con los muslos bien abiertos mientras yo le penetraba me encendió y le mordí el pezón, lo suficiente como para que lo sintiera. Él me respondió de una manera que no esperaba.  
—¡Sasuke…! —gimió, fuerte y muy alto, mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía.  
Me sacudí involuntariamente al oírle decir mi nombre de esa manera, despertó algo primario en mí; quería volver a escucharlo, que dijera otra vez mi nombre como si estuviera al borde del orgasmo, como si solo yo pudiera darle placer con tanta intensidad.  
Con ese objetivo en mente, fui directo al otro pezón; lo lamí, succioné y mordí, más rápido y un poco más duro, provocando la reacción en el rubio que yo quería. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a los mechones de mi pelo con fuerza y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo, como si se lo estuvieran haciendo. Nunca había visto un vídeo porno, pero estaba seguro de que ver a Naruto moviéndose así era mucho mejor.  
—Aaah… Aaaaaah… ¡Sasuke…! —¡Sí!, ¡gemía mi nombre otra vez!  
—Dime qué quieres Naruto —le exigí, sin separar mis labios de su piel y con la voz más enronquecida que antes—. Te haré todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo.  
—Más abajo… —jadeó.  
Mi boca descendió, sin dudar y sin querer perderse un centímetro de su piel. Llegué a sus abdominales y los lamí uno por uno, sintiendo cómo se flexionaban bajo mi lengua, tocando de nuevo esa erótica melodía para mí. Por otro lado, mis manos fueron a sus nalgas y clavé mis dedos ahí, queriendo notar cómo su culo subía y bajaba como si se la estuviera metiendo. Naruto gimió mi nombre otra vez con tono suplicante, haciendo que yo gimiera en respuesta. Era como si realmente me necesitara dentro de él, y me mataba el no saber si iba a ser bienvenido o no, porque aún no me había dado ninguna señal de que me quisiera en su interior.  
—Pídemelo, Naruto —le dije finalmente. Necesitaba saberlo, y tenía que ser ahora.  
El rubio me miró confundido. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llameantes de pura lujuria. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él; eso me gustó. Me incliné de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y froté mis caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un largo gemido. Me aproveché para lamerle el cuello otra vez.  
—Sé que me deseas, tanto como yo a ti —susurré contra su piel—. Puedo darte el placer que ansías, una y otra vez, todas las que pidas, y te prometo que puedo satisfacerte cada vez. Pero necesito que me digas que puedo quitarte ese maldito bañador y metértela.  
En ese momento, Naruto pareció que reaccionaba. Inspiró hondo y dejó de moverse, por lo que yo también me vi obligado a parar. Me decepcionó un poco tener que detenernos cuando habíamos llegado a ese punto, pero era un hombre adulto y tenía que respetar su decisión. Además, él ya me advirtió que no ocurriría nada entre nosotros hasta la tercera cita.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Naruto de repente, apartando la vista. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió ver cierto dolor en sus ojos, haciendo que me enfriara de inmediato. Me sentí increíblemente mal al pensar que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, por ser tan impaciente.  
—No, Naruto, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, no era mi intención hacerte daño —le dije mientras me las ingeniaba para abrazarlo. Él me devolvió el gesto de inmediato y me besó en un hombro, haciéndome saber que no me guardaba rencor.  
—No es culpa tuya, Sasuke. Es que… —se calló de repente, dejándome con la intriga.  
Me aparté un poco para mirarle a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco rojo.  
—¿Qué? —le animé a continuar.  
Su rostro enrojeció un poco más.  
—Es que… me da vergüenza.  
Al instante, puse la famosa expresión de total seriedad que caracterizaba a los Uchiha.  
—No me reiré —prometí.  
Aun así, Naruto necesitó unos momentos para decírmelo. No pudo mirarme a los ojos cuando confesó:  
—Es que… hace tiempo que no… hago… eso —soltó en voz baja.  
Tal y como había prometido, no me reí, ni tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba más bien un poco sorprendido; Naruto era un doncel bello y sexy, le habría bastado con restregarse en un club contra un hombre y este habría caído rendido a sus encantos. Sin embargo, tras pensar un poco, di con el motivo.  
—¿Desde tu ex? —pregunté, un poco fastidiado al pensar en ese imbécil.  
—Sí —respondió, aún avergonzado—. Por eso me he emocionado un poco. Lo siento, no ha sido justo para ti.  
No quería que Naruto estuviera preocupado por mí, y mucho menos por mi libido, así que le sonreí y le acaricié una mejilla.  
—Yo también me he emocionado un poco, no esperaba que me dejaras ir más lejos cuando esta semana no parecías querer más.  
Él se mordió el labio inferior, curvando los labios hacia arriba.  
—Con cada cita se sube un nivel.  
Yo arrugué un poco el ceño, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.  
—¿Es esto algún tipo de juego sexual y no me lo has dicho?  
Naruto rio y me besó en la mejilla antes de intentar incorporarse. Yo me levanté, apartándome de su cuerpo, y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo; sabía que no lo necesitaba, pero seguía queriendo tocarlo de todos modos. El doncel parecía sentirse igual, ya que cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta la orilla sin soltarme.  
—Tengo mis motivos, como ya te dije.  
Y yo no pude evitar preguntarme qué motivos eran esos.

—Mmm, tu madre cocina de maravilla.  
Sonreí, un poco divertido al ver cómo Naruto disfrutaba probando todo lo que había cocinado mi madre.  
Después de nuestro momento de tensión sexual, nos habíamos bañado en el mar (nada como el agua fría para rebajar un calentón de mil demonios), lo cual nos había calmado y permitido relajarnos, llegando incluso a jugar un poco entre las olas. Había sido bastante divertido, desde que era pequeño no había vuelto a salpicar a nadie en plan juguetón ni tampoco tratar de tirarlo al agua, cosa que conseguí un par de veces con Naruto, ya que ahí no era tan ágil como en tierra firme.  
Y tras un buen baño, estábamos comiendo. El doncel había traído unas croquetas y un par de tonkatsu, mientras que mi madre, que se había emocionado demasiado cuando había sabido de la existencia de mi nuevo amigo, había hecho tempura, bolas de arroz, rollos de sushi, gyudon, yakitori y sashimi. Si yo tuviera que comerme todo eso, reventaría a medio camino pero, afortunadamente, a Naruto le encantaba la comida y se dio un buen festín. Así que me comí dos bolas de arroz, gran parte de la tempura, la mitad del sashimi y el tonkatsu que había preparado el rubio para mí, aparte de probar sus croquetas. Así fue cómo me enteré de que sabía cocinar y, por cierto, lo hacía bastante bien.  
No me había imaginado a Naruto cocinando, pero tuvo sentido cuando me contó que, como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en casa, le tocó aprender por necesidad. Añadió también que su madre lo mataría el día en que se reuniera con ella y se diera cuenta de que solo se había alimentado de ramen.  
—Se ha puesto muy contenta cuando le he dicho que tenía un nuevo amigo —comenté.  
El doncel se detuvo a medio camino de comerse la última bola de arroz y me miró de una forma extraña.  
—¿Somos amigos? —me preguntó, no muy seguro.  
Yo le fruncí el ceño, un poco confuso. Vale que éramos un poco más que eso, pero… lo éramos, ¿no?  
—¿No lo somos? —Ahora fue mi turno de sonar dubitativo.  
Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.  
—No sabía si me veías de esa manera. Hace mucho que no tengo amigos…  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
Él suspiró.  
—De pequeño tenía muchos amigos, pero en cuanto entré en la pubertad, las cosas cambiaron.  
—¿Por qué? —No lo entendía, Naruto era muy agradable y tenía una personalidad muy noble hasta donde había podido observar.  
—En este país el estereotipo de doncel es básicamente femenino. Yo nunca lo he sido y, por eso, mis amigos se apartaron de mí; no querían estar en el grupo de los bichos raros.  
Por su forma de decirlo, supe que eso le había herido, y mucho. A decir verdad, yo estaba muy molesto por esas palabras; se suponía que vivíamos en una sociedad donde ya se había aceptado la homosexualidad, el travestismo y muchas otras cosas, ¿a qué demonios venía eso de que un doncel era raro por ser más masculino? Claro, una lesbiana puede ser más femenina o más varonil y no pasa nada, todos contentos, pero un doncel tenía que ser igual de repelente que todas esas chicas que me perseguían.  
Ni hablar, Naruto era perfecto tal y como era.  
Dispuesto a demostrárselo y borrar la tristeza de su rostro, me senté más cerca de él y le rodeé los hombros con un brazo.  
—¿Sabes qué?, que les jodan. No son dignos ni de limpiar el váter en el que cagas —dije convencido, haciendo que a Naruto se le escapara una risotada. Probablemente no había esperado que dijera algo así, pero lo importante es que sirvió para que volviera a reír. Le estreché contra mi cuerpo—. Oye, no hagas caso de lo que digan. Eres fuerte, valiente, perspicaz, divertido e increíblemente hermoso, sexy y travieso. Me gustas tal y como eres —dicho esto, le besé en la cabeza.  
Sin embargo, Naruto no se conformó y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Me sorprendí un poco, pero le correspondí de inmediato y envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos, colocando una mano en su rostro para acariciar su mejilla y profundizar el beso.  
Me di cuenta de que mis palabras habían significado mucho para el doncel y me alegró que hubiera sido así. Él era importante para mí, no quería que sufriera y mucho menos por ser quien era; si los demás no eran capaces de apreciarlo, peor para ellos, se perdían el estar con una gran persona.  
—Gracias, Sasuke —me dijo cuando nos separamos. Estaba un poco rojo—. Tú también me gustas.  
Yo sonreí; sabía que le gustaba, de lo contrario, no estaríamos aquí, pero oírselo decir era reconfortante. Le di otro beso, más corto, y después cogí la bola de arroz que no había llegado a comerse y se la ofrecí.  
Cuando terminó de comer, nos bañamos una vez más y luego volvimos a tumbarnos en las toallas para tomar el sol y secarnos, además de intercambiar alguna que otra caricia. Ahora que sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, no estaba tan ansioso como antes y pude asegurarme de que Naruto disfrutara, del mismo modo que él pidió su turno para lamerme a mí. Ninguna mujer se había tomado la molestia de pasar la lengua por todo mi cuerpo, preferían tocar únicamente mis músculos mientras yo les hacía cosas, algo que el doncel no me permitió; prácticamente me obligó a estarme quieto al mismo tiempo que él me exploraba con calma y curiosidad. De nuevo, no se sintió como algo únicamente físico, fue como si cada vez que me tocaba, acariciara una parte más profunda de mí, aunque no era capaz de decir cuál era.  
En cuanto el sol empezó a bajar, recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos al metro para volver a casa. Salimos en la misma parada y caminamos juntos, cogidos de la mano, hasta el cruce donde debíamos separarnos. Una vez allí, nos abrazamos y besamos a modo de despedida.  
—¿Qué te ha parecido esta segunda cita? —le pregunté.  
Él me sonrió de esa forma tan feliz y sincera. Era hermoso cuando sonreía así.  
—Perfecta.  
Eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa divertida.  
—¿Eso significa que estoy ganando puntos para verte con lencería?  
Naruto me dio un golpecito en el pecho que no me hizo daño. Me reí y él acompañó mi risa.  
—Solo por la comida que ha hecho tu madre me pondría lo que quisieras.  
—Entonces debería ponerla a cocinar ahora mismo.  
—Pobre mujer.  
—Ella lo haría encantada, sobre todo si se enterara de que estoy teniendo citas con alguien —comenté.  
Entonces, el doncel frunció el ceño.  
—¿No le has dicho que estamos saliendo?  
Yo negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.  
—No quiero que se haga ilusiones. No sabemos a dónde nos conducirá esto.  
—Es verdad —admitió Naruto, aunque me pareció ver cierta decepción en sus ojos.  
Me dolió un poco verlo así, no era mi intención hacerle daño. Le cogí el mentón y lo levanté para que me mirara a los ojos, quería que supiera que hablaba totalmente en serio.  
—Si tuviera que tener una relación seria con alguien, sería contigo, Naruto. —Y, de hecho, cuando pronuncié esas palabras, me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran. No quería saber nada de Karin ni de las chicas que iban detrás de mí, si tuviera que enamorarme de alguien, sería de ese doncel rubio. De hecho, no creía que fuera muy difícil amarle, yo ya empezaba a quererlo.  
Él sonrió un poco y luego suspiró. Me cogió las manos y las estrechó.  
—Mira, no es que esté buscando ahora mismo un compromiso, solo… Creo que solo necesito estar con otra persona, no únicamente a nivel físico, quiero…  
—Conectar con alguien —terminé por él, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Yo había buscado lo mismo durante años, alguien que me conociera no solo en la cama, sino fuera de ella.  
Él asintió.  
—Eso es.  
Le acaricié el dorso de las manos con cariño.  
—Como te he dicho antes, te considero mi amigo. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, al menos tendremos eso.  
Esta vez, su sonrisa fue alegre y sincera. Sentí mis mejillas arder un poco y mi corazón acelerarse, aunque no estuve muy seguro de por qué.  
—Eso significa mucho para mí —dicho esto, me dio un beso rápido y luego se apartó un poco de mí. No me acostumbraba a la amarga sensación que me embargaba cuando tenía que separarme de él, no me gustaba nada—. Bueno, ¿vas a pedirme una tercera cita? —me preguntó con ojos pícaros.  
Yo sonreí.  
—¿Me la concedes?  
Y, como siempre hacía, Naruto fingió que lo dudaba unos momentos. Sin embargo, yo ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarme, de modo que decidí adelantarme.  
—Quiero que cenes conmigo. Los padres de un amigo mío tienen un asador, creo que te gustaría.  
Naruto levantó una ceja, divertido.  
—Una cena, ¿eh? Te has vuelto un romántico.  
Solté una carcajada, la palabra romanticismo y Uchiha no solían ir en la misma frase, pero realmente me apetecía una cena íntima con él.  
—No es solo eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti.  
El doncel sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Si se trata de lo que hay debajo de tus pantalones, siento decírtelo, pero ya me lo imaginaba.  
Volví a reír.  
—Eso también, pero hay algo más.  
En esta ocasión, Naruto me observó con curiosidad.  
—¿De qué se trata?  
—Cena conmigo y lo averiguarás —dije, satisfecho porque, esta vez, era yo quien tenía el control de la situación.  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo.  
—Está bien.  
—¿El sábado que viene? —adiviné.  
—Sí.  
—Pero puedo ir a verte entre semana, ¿verdad? —pregunté, solo para estar seguro.  
Naruto asintió.  
—Cuando quieras —dicho esto, me besó una vez más y nos separamos aunque, antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y me lanzó una de esas sonrisas traviesas que adoraba—. Sasuke, en la tercera cita, no te pediré que pares.  
Yo se la devolví. Estaba impaciente porque llegara el sábado.  
—Esperaba que dijeras eso.


	6. Tercera cita: Diferentes (capítulo especial)

Inspiré hondo mientras me miraba en el espejo. Al fin, había llegado el día de mi tercera cita con Naruto y, debo reconocerlo, estaba un poco nervioso.  
Esa semana, cuando me había visto con Naruto, había ganado un nuevo privilegio: entrar en su dormitorio. Tras nuestra segunda cita, el doncel me había permitido ir más lejos en nuestra relación física; ahora podía acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa, por no decir que siempre acabábamos desnudándonos hasta terminar en bóxers. Por un lado, ver a ese doncel quitarse la ropa era una de las cosas más sensuales que había visto, pero por otra, me resultaba… difícil no llegar hasta el final, aunque me consolaba que a Naruto también le costara parar.  
Sin embargo, hace dos días, cuando regresé a casa y estuve fantaseando sobre lo que podría hacer por fin con él después de nuestra cita, caí en la cuenta de algo que me preocupó; si bien era cierto que había estado con muchas chicas, nunca había estado con un doncel por miedo a que mi padre se enterara. Eso me había estresado un poco, ya que no sabía si el sexo con un doncel era muy diferente al de una mujer o no, es decir, sé que, a diferencia de los hombres, su entrada se humedece y dilata, pero también había oído que eran más estrechos y prietos. ¿Y si le hacía daño sin querer?, lo último que quería hacer era herir a Naruto de cualquier forma.  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o a quién preguntar, ya que no tenía amistad con ningún doncel, llamé a Hinata y nos vimos. Como siempre, ella escuchó pacientemente lo que me ocurría (la noté nerviosa cuando hablamos de sexo, pero tuvo el valor de superar su incomodidad con tal de ayudarme; por eso era mi mejor amiga) y actuó con comprensión. Reconoció que, como ella no era doncel, no estaba segura de si ellos lo sentían de forma diferente a las mujeres, pero sí me dijo que la penetración no era dolorosa siempre y cuando se les preparara antes, en ese aspecto sí se parecían a las chicas. Aun así, me recomendó que le preguntara a Naruto sobre ello, especialmente si hacía tiempo que él no tenía relaciones sexuales.  
Así que ahí estaba, mirándome en el espejo y temblando por dentro. Si hubiera oído a alguien farfullando que Sasuke Uchiha se ponía nervioso antes del sexo, me habría reído con ganas y esbozado una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que era bueno en eso, pero ahora… Mierda, quería hacerlo bien para mi rubio, sobre todo sabiendo que desde su ex no había vuelto a acostarse con nadie, y no quería decepcionarlo.  
Le eché un vistazo a mi ropa: me había puesto unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y, por encima, una chaqueta de entretiempo oscura a juego con los pantalones y mis deportivas. No es que hiciera frío, pero por la noche podía refrescar.  
—Qué guapo vas, hermanito.  
Puse los ojos en blanco al oír la voz de Itachi detrás de mí.  
—Es de mala educación entrar sin llamar, Itachi. Tú mismo me lo enseñaste cuando era pequeño.  
Mi hermano puso las manos sobre mis hombros y me los apretó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Me revolví un poco y me quejé, sabiendo que lo hacía a propósito.  
—¿Vas a ir con esa misteriosa amiga tuya? —me preguntó. Le vi sonreír con malicia a través del espejo.  
—No tengo ninguna misteriosa amiga y voy a ir al cine con Hinata y Neji. Además, me quedaré a dormir en su casa —mentí. Quería pasar la noche entera con Naruto, a pesar de mis nervios. Por eso dije que estaría con Hinata, ella me cubriría si a alguien de mi familia se le ocurría preguntar, aunque no creía que llegaran a tanto.  
Itachi levantó las cejas.  
—No te quedabas a dormir en su casa desde que erais pequeños.  
—Ya, pero la sesión termina tarde, ellos me ofrecieron quedarme y yo accedí —dije, encogiéndome de hombros antes de coger mi cartera y mi móvil y guardármelos en el bolsillo.  
Antes de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, mi hermano me detuvo.  
—Sasuke —me llamó.  
Le miré por encima del hombro, su expresión era solemne.  
—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea.  
Comprendí el mensaje oculto en sus palabras. Itachi era la persona que mejor me conocía en el mundo y sabía que estaba actuando de manera diferente últimamente. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba en algún tipo de relación, pero aún no sabía que estaba con un doncel… y no estoy seguro de si sospechaba hasta qué punto llegaban mis sentimientos por él.  
Pensé en ello después de despedirme de él y mi madre y salir de casa. No era idiota, me había dado cuenta de que el afecto que sentía por el rubio era distinto a todo cuanto había experimentado; todavía ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que estuviera enamorado, pero era innegable que le quería de una forma distinta a un amigo. No sentía la necesidad de ver a Hinata o Shikamaru todo el tiempo, o de saber cómo estaban al menos una vez al día o qué estaban haciendo, tampoco me hacían sonrojar o aceleraban mi corazón cuando sonreían. También estaba esa extraña sensación, íntima y profunda, que tenía cada vez que Naruto me tocaba; entendía que se debía a que él y yo nos conocíamos y que teníamos un vínculo, cosa que nunca había tenido con las mujeres con las que había estado, pero seguía sin comprender en qué sentido era diferente a mis amigos, aparte de la atracción física.  
Pese a mi confusión, no pensé ni por un momento en alejarme de Naruto. Quería permanecer a su lado, se lo había prometido en la playa; pasara lo que pasara, sería su amigo.  
Mis nervios se calmaron un poco cuando vislumbré el edificio donde vivía. Estar con él siempre me relajaba, como si hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Sabía que cuando le dijera que era mi primer doncel se burlaría un poco de mí en plan broma, puede que hasta le sorprendiera, pero luego me diría con ternura que no me preocupara y que él se encargaría de guiarme.  
Se me escapó una sonrisa. Me parecía… lindo conocer tan bien a Naruto.  
Me acerqué al telefonillo y llamé a su timbre. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle la sorpresa que tenía para él, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco de alegría cuando le enseñara las entradas. Sin embargo, no fue él quien me contestó, sino una dulce voz masculina, como de doncel.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad. Me costó poco darme cuenta de que la persona al otro lado de la línea estaba alterada.  
—Ah… Me llamo Sasuke, busco a Naruto —dije con el ceño fruncido. No me gustó que hubiera alguien más en su piso.  
La otra persona suspiró aliviada y me habló con más tranquilidad.  
—¡Sasuke! Gracias a Dios que eres tú.  
Me sobresalté al reconocer su voz.  
—¿Iruka?  
Iruka Umino era el vecino de Naruto y también su casero, lo había conocido en una de mis visitas a su casa. Era un poco más bajo que yo, de piel ligeramente morena, lo que armonizaba con su cabello castaño, que llevaba siempre recogido en una coleta alta, y con sus ojos oscuros, de mirada cálida, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era una extraña cicatriz que cruzaba el puente de su nariz.   
Me caía bien, era un doncel muy agradable y amable, aunque lo que más me gustó fue su actitud paternal hacia Naruto. Según me contó él mismo un día en que salí del edificio después de ver al rubio, la primera vez que vio a este fue cuando tenía casi trece años, poco después de que Naruto se mudara a Tokio tras la muerte de sus padres. Por entonces, Iruka solo había tenido contacto con su hermano mayor, quien le había alquilado el piso y era quien pagaba las facturas, por lo que le sorprendió ver al pequeño doncel allí. Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo debido al trabajo de su hermano y que sus padres habían fallecido, tomó la decisión de cuidar de él. Así que era habitual verlos juntos cuando estaban en el edificio, e incluso iban una vez a la semana a cenar a un restaurante llamado Ichiraku, que curiosamente era el favorito de ambos para comer ramen.  
—Iruka, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunté, inquieto por oírlo tan alterado.  
—Ahora te lo explico, sube, rápido —me dijo, abriendo la puerta.  
Subí las escaleras como nunca las había subido en mi vida. Al llegar al tercer piso, vi a Iruka vestido con una camiseta y pantalón cortos que usaba para dormir, unas zapatillas de ir por casa y, lo más extraño de todo, con una sartén enorme en una mano. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, que estaba abierta, pero cuando me vio llegar, se acercó corriendo a mí.  
—¡Sasuke!, menos mal que has venido.  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, más nervioso que antes.  
—Unos hombres han entrado en casa de Naruto.  
Sentí cómo el color huía de mi rostro al comprender todas las posibles cosas que podrían haber pasado. Tensé todos los músculos, listo para atacar si era necesario, y cogí a Iruka de un brazo.  
—¿Y Naruto? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?  
—Está en mi casa y se encuentra bien —me respondió antes que nada para que me calmara. Y lo logró, el bienestar de Naruto era lo único que me importaba—, pero le pillaron desprevenido y le golpearon la cabeza. No es nada grave, se deshizo de dos de ellos sin problemas y al tercero lo noqueé yo con esto —explicó, señalando la sartén—. Escuché golpes y gritos y fui a ver qué ocurría. Ahora están atados en su casa y la policía y una ambulancia vienen hacia aquí.  
Mi sangre hirvió al saber que estaba herido, pero me alivió el que no fuera nada grave. Aun así, tenía que verle y estar seguro de que se encontraba bien.  
—¿Puedes encargarte de esos tres hasta que llegue la policía? Quiero ver cómo está.  
Iruka asintió.  
—Me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás con él. No te preocupes por mí, esta maravilla es de hierro forjado y da gusto golpear con ella —dijo, haciendo unos malabares con la sartén.  
No perdí más tiempo y fui a la casa de Iruka. La distribución de las habitaciones era muy parecida a la de Naruto, así que no me costó mucho dar con él. Lo encontré en el dormitorio, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas contra su pecho. Iruka debía de haberle dejado ropa, ya que las mangas de la camiseta le venían un poco grandes y los pantalones le estaban algo anchos. Fue un duro golpe para mí ver la herida de su cabeza, que aún sangraba y que el doncel se tapaba con un trapo que parecía contener hielo, y la expresión preocupada de sus ojos.  
Entré en la estancia, fijándome entonces en que en la otra mano llevaba un teléfono y que estaba hablando con alguien. Sin embargo, al verme, Naruto se puso de rodillas e hizo amago de ir hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, fui hacia él, subiéndome a esta y quedándome sobre mis rodillas para abrazarlo. El rubio se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello; nunca lo había visto asustado, pensaba que alguien tan fuerte como él no sentiría miedo de una situación como esta, pero estaba equivocado. Entre eso y que parecía más pequeño con la ropa de Iruka, vulnerable, sentí una nueva emoción en mi pecho, un instinto primario de protegerlo a toda costa. Lo acomodé entre mis brazos y piernas de forma que pudiera envolverlo con mi cuerpo, como si intentara convertirme en una especie de escudo protector. Mientras tanto, Naruto siguió hablando por teléfono.  
—De verdad que estoy bien, solo es una herida superficial. —Desde donde estaba, no podía oír bien a su interlocutor, solo capté que tenía una voz profunda y grave, muy varonil, pero hablaba muy rápido, tal vez por los nervios—. No es necesario que adelantes tu viaje, en serio. —La voz bajó el tono, tanto que apenas pude percibirla—. Pero… —Naruto hizo una pausa, escuchando, y suspiró—. De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Sí, lo prometo, cancelaré mi clase de mañana. Vale, adiós —dicho esto, dejó el teléfono en cualquier parte y me abrazó con fuerza.  
Lo estreché contra mí, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él.  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Necesitaba oír su respuesta, saber en qué pensaba o cómo se sentía para poder ayudarle.  
Él asintió.  
—Solo estoy… un poco nervioso.  
Me separé de él lo justo para poder examinar su herida. La tenía en una sien, que tenía un poco hinchada y estaba adoptando un color oscuro, signo de que iba a tener un moratón. En el centro, había una especie de arañazo, de bordes anchos y sangrantes. No parecía muy grave, pero me enfureció que alguien le hubiera golpeado.  
Él esbozó una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.  
—No es para tanto. Solo duele un poco.  
Inspiré hondo para tranquilizarme. Él no necesitaba mi ira en estos momentos, lo que le hacía falta era apoyo y yo estaba dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa que necesitara.  
Cogí el trapo lleno de hielo que había dejado en la cama al abrazarme y lo volví a poner con delicadeza en su cabeza. La mueca de dolor que hizo cuando le rozó la piel encendió todavía más mi furia, pero traté de mantenerla bajo control.  
—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunté, queriendo detalles de lo sucedido.  
—Me estaba duchando, por eso no les oí entrar. Cuando salí, alguien me cogió del pelo y me golpeó contra la pared, dejándome aturdido. Por eso no pude defenderme al principio, me inmovilizaron en el suelo. Me… manosearon un poco… —admitió, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.  
Sin embargo, yo no pude contenerme esta vez. Sentí mi rostro arder de pura rabia al imaginarme a Naruto en el suelo con esos tres hombres pasando las manos por su cuerpo.  
—¿Te tocaron? —gruñí. Estaba a un paso de irme de allí y buscar a esos cabrones para molerlos a palos por haberle puesto sus manos encima a mi doncel.  
Por fortuna para ellos, este me cogió los brazos, aferrándome con fuerza suficiente para mantenerme en mi sitio.  
—Por favor, Sasuke, te necesito aquí —me pidió en voz baja y con ojos suplicantes.  
No había forma humana de que yo me negara a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera cuando me miraba de esa manera. Sin dejar de presionar el hielo contra su cabeza, lo estreché un poco más contra mí, necesitando tenerlo cerca.  
—¿Qué te hicieron exactamente? —pregunté entre dientes. Pese a que había decidido no separarme de Naruto, seguía furioso con esos malnacidos.  
—Solo me sobaron un poco el culo, estaban entretenidos y pude deshacerme de uno y luego de otro. Para entonces, Iruka ya había llegado y le dio con la sartén en la cabeza al último. —Se le escapó una sonrisa—. Eso fue divertido.  
Reconocía que la imagen de ese doncel gritando mientras se lanzaba al ataque con un instrumento de cocina era divertida a más no poder, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para poder apreciarla.  
—¿Cómo entraron en tu casa? —pregunté.  
Esta vez, sentí que Naruto se estremecía.  
—Eso es lo que me asusta, tenían llaves de mi casa.  
—¿¡Qué!? —Eso también me asustó; si habían conseguido sus llaves, eso significaba que su objetivo era Naruto, no lo habían elegido al azar.  
—Lo sé, por eso estoy así. Puedo enfrentarme a varios hombres, pero no me gusta que tengan… acceso a mi casa de esa manera…  
—Oye, Naruto —le llamé, queriendo que prestara mucha atención, aunque esperaba que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas—, ¿crees que esto tiene alguna relación con el trabajo de tu hermano?  
El doncel negó con firmeza.  
—No, acabo de hablar con mi hermano y él me ha preguntado lo mismo. Si fuera alguien enviado para chantajearle a través de mí, me habrían cogido sin problemas.  
—Tú eres muy fuerte —repliqué.  
Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Agradezco tu fe en mí, Sasuke, pero si mi hermano trabaja para el gobierno, sus enemigos serán mucho mejores que yo. Y esos tres no eran gran cosa, ni siquiera me han inmovilizado bien.  
De repente, oí unos gritos provenientes de al lado, de casa de Naruto. Instintivamente, abracé al doncel con más fuerza en actitud protectora.  
—¡Tú a callar o te doy un sartenazo! —gritó Iruka.  
—¡Que te den, viejo!  
—¡Cuando venga la policía ya veremos si eres tan gallito!  
—¿Qué? ¿Policía? ¿Cómo que policía?  
—Ya me has oído.  
—¡Espera, espera! ¡Solo era una broma!, ¡no íbamos a hacer daño a nadie!  
¿Broma? ¿A qué coño venía eso?, pensé con rabia. ¡Naruto estaba herido y era por culpa de esos tres!  
Se hizo un momento de silencio antes de que Iruka chillara:  
—¡Pues la bromita os ha salido cara, imbéciles! ¡Hay un doncel herido por vuestra culpa y os aseguro que las autoridades os castigarán con dureza por ello!, son muy protectores con los donceles.  
—¡No, espera! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, soy Akane!, ¡ven, por favor!  
—¿Akane? —interrogó este, apartándose suavemente de mí y levantándose. Yo le seguí sin dudarlo, no pensaba estar muy lejos de él esta noche después de lo que había pasado.  
—¿Lo conoces?  
La expresión del rubio se volvió sombría.  
—Espero que no sea quien creo.  
Llegamos a su piso y entramos. Los tres hombres estaban sentados en el suelo, espalda contra espalda debido a que sus manos estaban atadas entre sí para que les fuera más difícil escapar. Iban vestidos con ropa oscura y llevaban pasamontañas, de forma que no se viera su rostro.  
Naruto avanzó hacia el que estaba consciente y le quitó la prenda de un tirón para verle la cara. Entonces, me di cuenta por sus facciones de que no era mucho más mayor que el doncel, de hecho, parecía más joven que yo; tenía el cabello castaño rojizo bastante corto y ojos marrones, y un feo moratón en el ojo y el labio partido.  
El rubio se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con furia.  
—¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? Porque imagino que los otros dos son Habashi y Zori.  
Akane bajó la cabeza, un poco intimidado por el doncel.  
—Solo era una broma.  
—¿Una broma? ¡Me habéis golpeado en la cabeza y sobado el culo!, ¿qué tal si te hago lo mismo a ver si así estamos en paz?  
—… Bueno… si solo me tocaras el culo…  
Vi que Naruto se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano antes de pasársela por el pelo mientras resoplaba, como si intentara calmarse.  
—Está bien, él te sobará el culo en mi lugar y no será nada delicado —dijo, señalándome.  
Yo le fruncí el ceño, ignorando la expresión de horror que puso Akane.  
—La única razón por la que tocaría a este gilipollas sería para darle una paliza.  
—Por mí adelante —Naruto me dio luz verde encogiéndose de hombros.  
Akane, por otra parte, parecía querer estar lo más lejos de los dos.  
—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No quiero más golpes! ¡La culpa es de Genji!  
Un músculo empezó a latir en el cuello de Naruto al escuchar ese nombre.  
—¿Qué ha hecho Genji exactamente? —preguntó con mucha lentitud.  
—Nos dio las llaves de tu casa y nos dijo que te diéramos un susto. Quería demostrarte que un doncel necesita a un hombre para que le proteja.  
En ese punto, empecé a sentir cómo el rubio exudaba ira asesina por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Tenía los labios apretados, los brazos estirados a ambos lados del cuerpo con las manos convertidas en puños y sus músculos se flexionaban con tirantez, como si se estuvieran preparando para atacar.  
—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo entre dientes, dando media vuelta para marcharse. Fui tras él.  
—¡Espera! —lo llamó Akane—. La policía no vendrá, ¿verdad? Solo ha sido una broma.  
Naruto soltó una seca carcajada.  
—Claro que vendrá, así aprenderéis a no cometer una gilipollez como esta.  
—¿Qué? ¡Vamos, no seas así!  
El doncel se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—¿Es que no te das cuenta de la tontería que acabáis de hacer? ¡Encima de que no me habéis demostrado nada aparte de vuestra estupidez, tal vez os fichen por esto!, ¡por una puñetera broma que implicaba golpearme!, ¿os parece eso normal?  
Eso me estaba preguntando yo. A decir verdad, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo excepto que Naruto conocía a esos tres, pero no le interrumpí, dejé que se desahogara del todo.  
Akane lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
—Si te hubieras portado como un doncel…  
—¡Me portaré como me salga de los huevos que para eso estoy en un país libre! Sé que no os gustaba eso y por eso rompí la relación con todos vosotros, se suponía que cada uno iría por su lado, ¿por qué coño teníais que acosarme?  
—¡No te acosamos!  
—¿Y a qué viene eso de manosearme?  
El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cruel.  
—Solo queríamos saber si Genji decía la verdad. Tenía razón, lo único bueno que tienes es un culo prieto para follar.  
Pude ver en los ojos de Naruto que eso le había herido, profundamente. Si ya me estaba siendo difícil no acercarme a esos imbéciles y darles su merecido por haberle golpeado, lo único que me faltaba era observar cómo herían emocionalmente a mi rubio.  
Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui hacia Akane, me agaché frente a él y le di el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en mi vida. Me hice daño en la mano, pero estaba tan furioso que apenas lo sentía.  
—¡Sasuke! —me llamó Naruto. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que venía hacia mí, pero Iruka lo detuvo envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Iruka…  
—Déjalo, Naru.  
—Pero…  
—Él también lo está pasando mal con esta situación, deja que se desahogue.  
Bien, Iruka también pensaba que se lo merecían, así que tenía vía libre. Me dirigí al gilipollas, dejando que mis ojos reflejaran mi ira.  
—Repítelo si tienes cojones.  
Akane gimió por el dolor, pero me lanzó una mirada asesina.  
—Que te jodan.  
Y, entonces, tuve una idea. Una idea cruel, muy cruel, pero él había sido el primero en herir a Naruto, así que… Si íbamos a portarnos como cabrones, yo sería el peor de todos.  
—No eres mi tipo —comenté, sonriendo de forma siniestra—, pero ya que has hablado de culos prietos, vamos a ver cómo es el tuyo —dicho esto, tiré de sus piernas para que acabara lo más tumbado posible en su posición, y luego enganché la cinturilla de su pantalón y la empujé hacia abajo. Como llevaba cinturón, apenas logré bajarlo unos centímetros, pero servía de sobra para mi propósito.  
—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? —gritó Akane con el rostro blanco como la cera.  
—Solo quiero saber si tienes un buen culo para follar. Si eres estrecho puede que te duela un poco, soy grande y me gusta hacerlo duro.  
La cara del chico fue un poema de terror. Bien, que se joda.  
—¡Noooooo! —aulló, meneando las piernas sin control, me recordó a cómo se revolvía un pez fuera del agua—. ¡Por favor, por favor, no me hagas daño!  
Mi sonrisa desapareció y puse una expresión amenazadora.  
—Pídele disculpas a Naruto.  
Akane ni lo dudó.  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, quítamelo de encima! —le suplicó al rubio, que estaba mirando la situación un poco asombrado.  
—¡Eh!, mírame a mí —ordené. El capullo obedeció y me observó con temor—. ¿Hay alguien más que tenga llaves de la casa de Naruto?  
—Creo que no, Genji nos dio las suyas —respondió, tragando saliva.  
—Bien, me las quedaré —dicho esto, lo cogí por el cuello y me cerní sobre él, dejando que sintiera toda el aura agresiva que desprendía—. Si te vuelvo a ver a menos de diez metros de Naruto, si veo siquiera que le echas un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, iré a por ti y terminaré lo que he empezado, solo que esa vez te meteré un bate de béisbol, y ni se te ocurra preguntar cómo lo haré porque te aseguro que entrará aunque tenga que destrozarte el culo, ¿me has entendido? —Akane asintió con vehemencia. Conforme con su respuesta, le solté del cuello, pero le di un último puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó inconsciente—. Y eso por la herida que le has hecho en la cabeza, mamón.  
—¡Toma! —gritó Iruka. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y carraspeó—. Quiero decir… ejem… con un puñetazo era suficiente, Sasuke.  
Traté de contener una sonrisa, pero no lo conseguí.  
—Pues no te has esforzado mucho para detenerme, Iruka.  
El doncel le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
—Yo ya estoy mayor para interponerme en peleas de jóvenes.  
Naruto, por primera vez desde que lo había visto hoy, soltó una risilla.  
—Pero no tenías problemas en darle a alguno con la sartén, ¿eh? —dicho esto, se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano izquierda, con la que había golpeado a ese imbécil. La observó, analizando el daño, y luego me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. No era necesario.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Lo sé, pero quería pegarle de todos modos.  
Él rio por lo bajo y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios.  
Apenas unos momentos más tarde, la policía y la ambulancia llegaron. Mientras una paramédica nos examinaba a Naruto y a mí, un agente le tomó declaración a él y a Iruka mientras que el resto se llevaba a Akane y los demás a los coches. El rubio explicó lo que había ocurrido y por qué habían actuado de esa forma.  
—Entonces, ¿presentarás cargos? —preguntó el agente.  
—¿Irán a la cárcel?  
—No, pero pasarán un par de noches en el calabozo y se les abrirá un expediente por agresión. Tendrían que habérselo pensado mejor antes de atacar a un doncel, la ley os tiene muy protegidos en compensación por las masacres de hace dos siglos.  
—… ¿Podrían pasar unas noches en comisaría y asustarlos un poco? Creo que con haberles pegado ya tienen suficiente castigo.  
El policía enarcó las cejas.  
—¿Has sido tú quien les ha golpeado?  
—Sí.  
El hombre sonrió con aprobación.  
—Buen chico —dicho esto, se dirigió a mí—. ¿Y tú por qué estás herido?  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Naruto me cogió la mano que tenía sana y respondió:  
—Uno de ellos se despertó y Sasuke me defendió.  
El agente se levantó la gorra.  
—Como haría cualquier caballero.  
Entonces, la paramédica nos interrumpió para darnos indicaciones.  
—Usted no tiene nada grave, solo se le ha desgarrado un poco la piel de los nudillos al golpear. Se le cerrarán las heridas en pocos días —me dijo, terminando de vendarme la mano. Naruto también tenía una venda en la cabeza, al ser doncel y tener una herida en un lugar más peligroso, había sido el primero en ser atendido. La mujer le sonrió con calidez—. En cuanto a usted, tal vez experimente mareos y dolores de cabeza, tome estas pastillas después de comer y cenar durante cinco días y luego vaya a que le revisen la herida de nuevo, seguramente le dirán que ya está bien. Si tiene otros síntomas no dude en ir inmediatamente a urgencias, le atenderán enseguida tras decirles lo que le ha pasado.  
—Muchas gracias —dijimos Naruto y yo al unísono.  
—Es mi trabajo —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Por cierto, son una linda pareja.  
Tanto el doncel como yo nos sonrojamos, aunque tampoco lo negamos.  
Tras unos minutos más, la ambulancia y los policías se marcharon. Iruka, Naruto y yo regresamos al piso del rubio, momento en que me di cuenta de que el comedor estaba muy desordenado y con algunos muebles rotos, probablemente por la pelea que había tenido lugar.  
—Tal vez deberías quedarte esta noche en mi casa, Naru —propuso Iruka, pero este negó con la cabeza.  
—Estoy bien, de verdad. Además, Sasuke y yo vamos a salir.  
Le miré con el ceño fruncido. No había olvidado nuestra cita, pero después de esto, era evidente que debíamos dejarla para otro día.  
—No, no vamos a salir.  
Naruto se giró hacia mí. El dolor que vi en sus ojos me sentó como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.  
—¿No quieres?  
—Claro que quiero, pero no voy a dejar que salgas de casa con ese golpe.  
El rubio hinchó los mofletes, molesto.  
—No es nada.  
—La paramédica dijo que podías tener mareos y dolores de cabeza. No voy a dejar que salgas en ese estado.  
—¿Pero qué estado?, solo es un golpe.  
—Podrías desmayarte.  
—Ella no dijo nada de desmayos.  
—Un mareo puede causar desmayos.  
—¡Eso te lo estás inventando!  
—¡Chicos, basta! —interrumpió Iruka, interponiéndose entre los dos. Sin embargo, fue a Naruto a quien miró con severidad—. Sasuke tiene razón, no deberías salir a la calle, al menos no esta noche y mucho menos sin alguien que te acompañe para asegurarse de que no te pase nada.  
El rubio nos miró con mala cara, como si Iruka y yo nos hubiéramos compinchado para conspirar contra él. Dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro, rindiéndose, antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos, tristes y culpables.  
—Lo siento, esto ha sido un desastre.  
Verlo de esa forma hizo que se me encogiera el corazón; no soportaba que estuviera así, con cualquier tipo de malestar, fuera físico o emocional. Inconscientemente, me acerqué y lo abracé, estrechándolo contra mí.  
—No seas tonto, no ha sido culpa tuya.  
Naruto rodeó mi cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.  
—Me apetecía mucho salir contigo esta noche, de verdad.  
… Ah… Juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible resistirse a cumplir los deseos de ese doncel cuando ponía ese tono de voz tan lastimero.  
—¿Y si… tenemos la cita aquí? —propuse. El rubio se separó para mirarme con esos preciosos ojos brillantes, ilusionado—. Así me aseguro de que estás bien.  
Mi respuesta llegó en forma de beso.  
—Gracias, Sasuke.  
—Pero lo haremos a mi manera —le advertí con cara de pocos amigos.  
Él me sonrió con picardía y me guiñó un ojo.  
—Tú tienes las riendas esta noche.  
… ¿Soy el único que piensa que se refería al sexo? Sacudí la cabeza, despejándome, y puse mi mente en marcha. Lo primero era lo primero, el bienestar y la comodidad de Naruto. Le señalé con un dedo.  
—Ve a ducharte y ponte algo cómodo mientras yo me encargo del resto.  
Por una vez, el doncel obedeció sin rechistar y desapareció en su dormitorio, donde tenía el cuarto de baño con una bañera grande. Por otra parte, yo me reuní con Iruka, quien esbozaba una media sonrisa.  
—Es un bonito detalle lo que has hecho por él —me dijo.  
Yo sonreí un poco.  
—Creo que esto le ha afectado más de lo que parece y necesita distraerse. Al menos, si le pasa algo, estará en su casa y yo podré tener un ojo en él.  
—Eres una buena persona, Sasuke.  
Incliné la cabeza, a modo de agradecimiento. Entonces, tuve una idea; puede que una cita en casa de Naruto fuera un poco cutre, pero haría lo que pudiera para darle un poco de encanto.  
—Iruka, ¿puedo pedirte algo?  
Le dije lo que necesitaba y él accedió a echarme una mano. Mientras él iba a por lo que le había pedido, yo llamé a Choza, el padre de Choji y jefe del asador donde tenía pensado cenar con Naruto; cancelé la reserva que tenía y le pedí disculpas por las molestias, ya que el buen hombre había prometido hacer sus mejores platos en cuanto supo que la cena era una cita (no tuve otro remedio que decírselo, me habría visto de todos modos, pero me prometió que no se lo contaría a su hijo ni al grupo si así yo me sentía más cómodo).  
—No me digas que te han plantado, chico —me dijo, un poco incrédulo.  
—No, señor, ha habido… un incidente y al final celebraremos la cita en su casa.  
—¿Estáis los dos bien?  
—Nada que no se cure en unos días —aseguré para evitar que se preocupara.  
—… Está bien, voy a proponerte algo. —¿Eh? —. ¿Por qué no dejas que envíe a alguien a su casa con vuestra comida?  
¡Guau!, eso no lo esperaba, Choza nunca había hecho comida para llevar excepto para Choji, Shikamaru e Ino.  
—Pero usted nunca…  
—No te preocupes, esto es una situación especial.  
Yo sonreí. Siempre me había gustado el padre de Choji, era un hombre amoroso y muy sabio.  
—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor… —Entonces, se me ocurrió algo más—. ¡Ah!, no es necesario que envíe a nadie, Hinata lo recogerá por mí.  
—¡Oído cocina! Mucha suerte con tu cita.  
Le di las gracias y después llamé a Hinata. Le hice un resumen de lo que había pasado y le pedí que recogiera la comida por mí y que la trajera a casa de Naruto para poder darle las entradas. En principio, iban a ser para él y para mí, pero puesto que él estaba herido y no iba a permitir que saliera de casa esta noche, prefería que las disfrutaran ella y Neji. Mi amiga se preocupó de inmediato por nuestro estado y accedió a ayudarme sin pensarlo.  
Después, Iruka regresó con lo que le había pedido y me ayudó a recoger un poco el comedor; los muebles rotos no tenían solución, pero al menos la estancia estaría aseada para la cita. Finalmente, me ayudó a poner lo que había traído por toda la habitación y después me pidió que cuidara de Naruto.  
En cuanto él salió por la puerta, oí la del baño abrirse. El rubio salió con un albornoz que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, secándose el pelo revuelto con la capucha del mismo.  
—Oye, Sasuke, quería decirte… —se quedó callado cuando vio cómo había quedado el comedor—. Pero… ¿qué es esto?  
Pude notar que me ponía rojo hasta las orejas. Entre Iruka y yo habíamos decorado el salón con todas las velas que había podido encontrar en su casa y las habíamos encendido; la mayoría no eran especialmente bonitas ni mucho menos iguales, pero al menos le daban un toque más íntimo.  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunté, un poco preocupado. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y estaba un poco avergonzado y nervioso, no quería meter la pata.  
—Es… lo más bonito que me han hecho nunca —admitió Naruto con una tierna sonrisa y un poco sonrojado.  
Uf… Empezaba a creer que había hecho algún tipo de cursilería imperdonable.  
Entonces, la expresión del doncel cambió a una preocupada, lo que causó a su vez que yo me inquietara. Fui hacia él y le cogí una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, intuyendo que tenía algo que ver con el incidente de antes.  
Naruto se mordió el labio un momento.  
—Quiero explicarte lo que ha pasado.  
—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le dije, haciéndome una idea de qué iba la cosa. Él ya había tenido suficiente con lo que había pasado como para que sufriera más contándome algo que, evidentemente, era doloroso para él. Y no quería que hiciera nada que pudiera causarle dolor.  
Le oí suspirar.  
—Pero quiero hacerlo. —Me arrastró hasta el sofá, donde nos sentamos. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. Finalmente, me miró—. Sasuke, tú eres inteligente, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?  
Me acerqué un poco más a él y le cogí la mano.  
—Sé que Genji es tu ex. —Eso explicaba por qué tenía llaves de su casa y lo que había dicho Akane sobre el comentario que hizo el propio Genji sobre Naruto. Todavía me ponía furioso que ese imbécil pensara que el doncel solo valía para follar, ojalá hubiera estado ahí para darle un puñetazo a él también—. Así que esos tres deben de ser amigos suyos —continué antes de fruncir el ceño—, pero no entiendo a qué venía eso de entrar en tu casa y golpearte, ¿es algún tipo de venganza?  
Naruto asintió y me apretó los dedos. Había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.  
—Nuestra relación fue buena, al principio. Pero, con el tiempo, empecé a notar algunas cosas, bromas que hacía sobre mí; que si me gustaría ir a ver una película de Jennifer Aniston, que si querría pintar mi habitación de rosa, que si me dejaba el pelo largo o si alguna vez me daba por ponerme ropa interior de chica —al decir esto último, arrugó la nariz y meneó la cabeza—. Luego, la cosa fue un poco más lejos; quería pagar siempre la cuenta, abrirme la puerta de los edificios o llevarme en brazos como si fuera una muñeca. —Hizo una mueca—. No es que piense que eso está mal, pero a mí ese rollo… simplemente no me va. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar, abrir puertas y de pagar mi maldita comida.  
Yo asentí. Era muy consciente de que Naruto valoraba mucho su capacidad para valerse por sí mismo y su independencia, era algo de lo que se enorgullecía ya que prácticamente había estado solo tras la muerte de sus padres. Si bien su hermano era quien realmente le mantenía, Naruto, para no sentirse inútil, aprendió sobre los perros y empezó a trabajar como adiestrador, así podría aportar algo a casa, no mucho, pero al menos era algo.  
—La cosa no terminó ahí —adiviné.  
Y tal y como sospechaba, el rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—Empezó a quejarse de cosas que hacía o me gustaban. Él quería que saliera con sus amigas y amigos donceles para hacer cosas típicas de “chicas”, pero yo no pintaba nada allí; odio ir de compras y nadie tiene que decirme cómo vestirme o peinarme. Tampoco entendía por qué no tenía un montón de novelas románticas en mis estanterías en vez de historias épicas de fantasía, y sobre todo, odiaba que me encantaran las artes marciales y que las practicara, decía que eso era cosa de hombres —resopló, dando a entender que la idea le parecía absurda.  
Porque lo era.  
—¿Era machista? —me atreví a preguntar. No quería pensar tan mal, pero Naruto me lo estaba dando a entender de esa forma.  
Él frunció el ceño, pensativo.  
—No, no creo que se tratara de machismo, creo que más bien estaba… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero es algo así como que él se ha criado con que determinadas cosas son más de chicos que de chicas y donceles. Por ejemplo, cuando nace un niño, la gente se empeña en regalarle ropa azul, y si es chica, en darle un vestido rosa. Es… como si él estuviera atrapado en un estereotipo. O, al menos, la pareja ideal que él quería era el estereotipo de doncel afeminado.  
—Entiendo —asentí lentamente antes de mirarle—. Pero tú no cedías, ¿verdad?  
—No, yo no tengo por qué cambiar cómo soy por nadie. Eso provocaba fuertes discusiones entre nosotros —dicho esto, bufó—. Él sería el hombre, pero yo tenía más carácter y más huevos que él.  
Sonreí. Eso no lo dudaba ni por un momento.  
—Tú eras el que llevaba los pantalones —afirmé.  
Naruto me devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego se apagó.  
—Sí, y eso le molestaba, decía que le hacía sentir poco masculino. Nunca fue mi intención hacerle sentir de esa manera, pero él tenía que entender que yo tampoco quería ser como sus amigos donceles. Simplemente… soy así y no creo que sea algo malo.  
—Porque no lo es —dije con convicción, acercándome un poco más y rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se apoyó en mi pecho—. Entonces, vuestra relación pendía de un hilo.  
—Sí —suspiró Naruto—. Ninguno de los dos era feliz pero, al mismo tiempo, era difícil romper. Para mí, Genji fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré y, al mismo tiempo, yo me sentía muy solo desde que mis amigos me abandonaron. Creo que aguanté tanto tiempo porque no quería volver a estar solo, pero… Ahora pienso que lo mejor habría sido cortar antes de que nos hubiéramos hecho tanto daño.  
—¿Pasó algo más? —pregunté.  
—Tuvimos un incidente; salimos a bailar con sus amigos y unos hombres se fijaron en mí. Les hice saber que no estaba interesado y que tenía novio, pero no me escucharon y siguieron insistiendo. Genji se interpuso y empezaron a pelearse, el muy idiota dio el primer golpe pensando que podía defenderme de tres hombres —dijo esto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No sé en qué estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabe dar un puñetazo decente.  
—¿No interviniste?  
—Al principio no, sabía que heriría su orgullo y que se sentiría humillado. Me quedé mirando, esperando a que esos tres se cansaran, que alguien más se interpusiera y le ayudara o a que ocurriera un milagro, no sé, cualquier cosa que evitara que después tuviéramos una discusión.  
—Pero no ocurrió.  
La mirada de Naruto era de tristeza y enfado al mismo tiempo.  
—Le pegaron durante seis minutos y nadie movió un dedo, todo el mundo quería saber si ese chico conservaría a su doncel. Pasado ese tiempo, supe que si no hacía algo acabaría en el hospital y decidí que el orgullo herido era mejor a que estuviera tirado en una camilla durante semanas. Los tres hombres me duraron menos de un minuto, siete sencillos golpes. Todo el mundo se quedó callado, mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. —La expresión de sus ojos me hizo saber que eso le había dolido—. Cogí a Genji y le llevé a casa. No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas para discutir conmigo después, apenas lograba tenerse en pie.  
—Pero le salvaste —repliqué, molesto. Naruto le salvó de una paliza que podría haberlo mandado al hospital, ¡lo último que merecía era que le echara nada en cara!  
—Lo sé, pero herí su orgullo y se sintió como si le hubiera humillado públicamente, pese a que mis intenciones eran buenas. Ahí lo soltó todo, aunque no me dijo nada que yo no supiera ya; él quería que cambiara, que fuera más como sus amigos donceles, y que se avergonzaba de mí por ser tan masculino. Entonces comprendí que lo nuestro no tenía solución y que lo mejor era romper, ya que los dos queríamos cosas distintas; él un doncel normal y yo ser aceptado tal y como soy. Lo hice en ese mismo momento, ya que de todas formas no habría otro mejor… y él me dijo que nadie me querría, que solo era un culo prieto que follar.  
Palidecí al oír esas palabras, horrorizado. Yo nunca he tenido novia ni nada parecido, así que no podía imaginar lo duro que era que tu pareja, una persona que supuestamente sentía un mínimo cariño por ti, dijera algo así. Pero tampoco me hacía falta para saber que dolía, mucho. Ahora comprendía por qué Naruto parecía tan herido cuando Akane le había dicho eso.  
—¿Quieres saber lo más triste? —me preguntó.  
Bajé la vista y me encontré con unos ojos azules húmedos, al borde del llanto. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si fuera un reflejo de lo que sentía Naruto.  
—Cuando los hombres me miran, eso es lo único que ven en mí —me dijo, profundamente dolido—. Solo soy un polvo para ellos, una persona a la que tiran a la basura en cuanto han conseguido lo que querían.  
… Y, en ese momento, lo entendí.  
Naruto era como yo, un pedazo de carne a ojos de los demás. Las mujeres iban detrás de mí por mi físico, mi apellido, mi dinero. Los hombres iban detrás de Naruto por sexo. Pero había una diferencia; a mí querían incluirme en sus vidas, pero a él, le apartaban. Yo era como una obra de arte hecha por alguien famoso, al dueño podía gustarle o no, pero me mantenía en su casa, a la vista de todos, porque le convenía. Naruto, en cambio, era un juguete para niños, cuando se cansaban, lo dejaban olvidado en un rincón.  
Nuestros casos eran distintos pero parecidos al mismo tiempo; nadie nos quería por quiénes éramos, solo lo hacían por interés.  
Y dolía. Dolía mucho.  
Pero eso también hizo que me sintiera mucho más unido a Naruto, hizo que le apreciara mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Porque yo le comprendía, y estoy seguro de que él también me entendería a mí, si se lo explicaba.  
Le levanté la cabeza para que me mirara y le limpié los ojos.  
—¿Quieres saber cómo me ven a mí las mujeres? —le pregunté en voz baja antes de cerrar los ojos, igualmente herido por cómo me veían—. El guapo y rico Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del imperio de los Uchiha. El mejor partido que encontrarán en su vida.  
Noté su mano acariciándome la mejilla y abrí los párpados, encontrándome con su hermosa mirada azul llena de comprensión. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que se sentía.  
—Por eso dijiste que yo era diferente —comentó antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—, aunque sí me di cuenta de que eras muy guapo.  
Yo me reí un poco.  
—No eres ciego.  
—Tú también eres diferente, ¿sabes? —me dijo, esta vez sonriendo con ternura y acariciando los mechones de mi cabello—. Me viste darles una paliza a tres hombres y, aun así, no me miraste como si fuera un bicho raro. Tampoco te hiciste el gallito, incluso fingiste que me tenías miedo.¬  
—Eh, eh, eso es verdad —intenté decir con seriedad, pero no podía, se me escapaba una sonrisa—. Vivo atemorizado por hacer algo que te ofenda y me arranques las pelotas.  
Naruto rio y me dio un golpe inofensivo en el pecho. Verle alegre de nuevo fue un bálsamo para mi corazón; una vez más, me sentí como si mis sentimientos fueran un fiel reflejo de los suyos, como si estuviéramos íntimamente conectados por algo superior a nosotros mismos.  
El doncel pasó los dedos por mi mejilla, llamando mi atención, y me sonrió con cariño. Cómo me gustaba que me sonriera de esa manera, era el indicativo de que lo que había entre nosotros no era algo puramente físico.  
—Saliste conmigo a pesar de que viste un atisbo de mí.  
Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba con calidez y me incliné hasta juntar mi frente con la suya.  
—Eso fue porque me gustó lo que vi —respondí y le di un beso en la nariz—. Y, ¿sabes una cosa más?, Genji estaba equivocado. Hay personas que te quieren.  
Sus preciosos ojos brillaron de una forma especial, y supe que mis palabras habían sido muy importantes para él. Me cogió por los hombros y tiró de mí para besarme, a lo que accedí sin dudar. Nuestros labios se acariciaron en un gesto de consuelo y cariño, una pequeña promesa de que ninguno de los dos estaba solo en un mar de gente atrapada por su concepción de pareja ideal.  
Cuando nos separamos, acaricié su nariz con la mía y le dije:  
—¿Qué te parece… si nos olvidamos de lo que ha pasado?, de Genji y los imbéciles de sus amigos, de los hombres, las mujeres y los donceles que nos persiguen, ¿y nos limitamos a disfrutar de nuestra cita? —Le sonreí—. La cena está de camino y he pensado que podríamos ver Shaolin.  
El rostro de Naruto se iluminó al oír el nombre de la película, sabía que era de sus favoritas.  
—Me parece una idea genial.  
—Pues ve a ponerte algo cómodo y yo pondré la mesa —le dije mientras ambos nos levantábamos. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, me había dado cuenta de que el rubio solo llevaba puesto un albornoz, probablemente sin nada o casi nada de ropa debajo… y, aunque había fantaseado infinidad de veces sobre lo que haría con él en nuestra tercera cita, Naruto estaba herido y no iba a tocarlo en ese estado… no mucho, espero.  
Este fue al dormitorio y yo me dirigí a la cocina, que estaba separada del comedor por una sencilla barra de bar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir…  
—Sasuke —me llamó Naruto.  
Me giré, estremeciéndome al ver la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.  
—¿Me ayudas a cambiarme? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el albornoz, dejando que viera por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo.  
Me quedé con la boca abierta. Su piel era tersa y tostada por todas partes, ni siquiera tenía la marca del bañador… lo que hizo que me preguntara si por casualidad tomaría el sol desnudo, cosa que me puso cachondo al instante. Ya conocía bien su esbelta y sensual espalda, que se curvaba hacia dentro justo antes de llegar a su trasero, el más bonito que había visto nunca, redondo, firme y, por Dios, parecía tan suave como el resto de su piel.  
El doncel me miró por encima del hombro con esos ojos azules ardiendo de pasión.  
—¿Vienes?  
No es culpa mía que se me olvidara que estaba herido, nadie que estuviera en mi situación podría haberse resistido. Hipnotizado por su belleza y sensualidad, caminé casi inconscientemente hacia él, hasta detenerme tras su espalda. Él aún me miraba, fogoso, y no se sobresaltó cuando pasé los dedos por su espalda, de arriba abajo, siguiendo la línea de su columna, hasta descender por sus nalgas.  
Joder, sí que eran suaves, muy suaves. Las acaricié con ansia al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para lamerle el cuello; Naruto echó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome total acceso. Pasé la lengua por debajo de la mandíbula, acercándome a su garganta, mientras él gemía suavemente y empezaba a frotarse contra mi cuerpo. Sentir su culo desnudo contra el bulto de mis pantalones fue, sencillamente, demasiado; agarré su pelo con una mano y tiré hacia atrás, procurando no herirle, para que me diera sus labios. Me apoderé de ellos y lo besé con voracidad, buscando su lengua para sentir su roce húmedo contra la mía. Mi otro brazo, por otro lado, envolvió su cintura y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, queriéndolo más cerca para contonearme con más firmeza contra su trasero. Mi rubio, lejos de estar intimidado, me correspondió con la misma lujuria, jadeando contra mi boca y moviéndose a mi compás, ajustándose al ritmo que yo necesitaba.  
En algún momento, él se dio la vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara, sin dejar de besarme ni de tocarme, tan solo para poder quitarme la chaqueta y lanzarla a cualquier parte. Yo continué con una mano hundida en su pelo y, la otra, explorando sus suaves y redondas nalgas, hasta que deslicé un dedo entre las mismas y rocé su entrada. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás entre fuertes gemidos que yo coreé, ya que con solo tocarlo un poco supe que estaba mojado y listo para mí. Sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería esperar más, lo arrastré hasta la cama y le empujé para que cayera sobre ella. El rubio, lejos de estar asustado o incómodo, se acomodó entre las sábanas y abrió los muslos con un gemido, dejando expuesta su entrada y sus atributos.  
Había oído que a los donceles no les crecía casi pelo ahí abajo, y en el caso de Naruto, parecía que simplemente no tenía. Los genitales eran un poco pequeños, adorables, diría yo, aunque quedaban eclipsados por su miembro que, si bien no era tan grande como el mío, desde luego ganaba a unos cuantos hombres con los que iba al gimnasio. Sin embargo, lo que a mí me fascinaba era su entrada: rosada y húmeda, parecía que me estuviera llamando.  
Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el doncel estiró los brazos hacia mí, invitándome a acercarme. No lo pensé dos veces; me coloqué entre sus piernas y me tumbé sobre su cuerpo, entregándole mis labios y dejando que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Su primera decisión fue quitarme la camiseta y lanzarla a alguna parte antes de clavar los dedos en la piel de mi espalda, recorriéndola ansioso mientras me besaba apasionadamente.  
Me habría gustado hacerle el amor despacio, buscando y encontrando todas y cada una de las cosas que le gustaban, pero estaba fuera de control y Naruto no parecía querer andarse con muchos rodeos, me deseaba tanto yo lo hacía, a juzgar por la forma en que se movía bajo mi cuerpo, golpeando sensualmente sus caderas contra las mías. Esta vez, me quería dentro, y yo no podía decirle que no.  
Mi teoría cobró más fuerza cuando las manos del doncel bajaron a mi vientre y de ahí fueron a mis pantalones; me desabrochó los botones e intentó quitarme la prenda a base de tirones. Me aparté un poco para ayudarle, separándome a regañadientes de sus ardientes besos, pero fue por un bien mayor, ya que me quedé tan desnudo como él. Un segundo después, regresaba a mi posición sobre su cuerpo para entregarme a sus caricias, sus labios, su lengua y a cualquier otra cosa que quisiera hacer conmigo; del mismo modo, él dio la bienvenida a mi boca y mis dedos, los cuales se habían vuelto adictos al tacto y al sabor de su piel. Sin embargo, no hubo nada tan erótico como cuando mi miembro rozó el suyo, haciendo que Naruto echara la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba más duro contra mí.  
—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… —me llamaba entre gemidos, como si necesitara llegar al orgasmo—. Métela ya…  
—Joder, Naruto… —No había forma humana de que pudiera resistirme a eso, así que me reposicioné entre sus piernas, descendiendo un poco para que mi pene hallara su húmeda entrada. Como atraído por un imán, la encontró fácilmente y presioné la punta contra la carne tierna, penetrando un poco para tantear el terreno.  
Quien dijo que el paraíso no existe, fue porque no había estado dentro de ese rubio; nunca había estado con nadie tan estrecho, mojado y caliente, sus músculos abrazaron con fuerza mi miembro adolorido, invitándome a ir más profundo. Y, mierda, yo quería follarlo hasta el fondo, pero se sentía demasiado pequeño en comparación conmigo y temía hacerle daño si me movía.  
Naruto notó mi indecisión, ya que me lanzó un gruñido de protesta y contoneó sus caderas, haciendo que me internara en él. Gemí de puro gozo.  
—Sasuke, no te pares —me ordenó.  
—Eres muy prieto —repliqué con un jadeo; el rubio seguía moviéndose, logrando así que la punta de mi polla entrara y saliera de su cuerpo. Como siguiera haciendo eso, mandaría mi autocontrol al diablo.  
Naruto sonrió mientras se mordía el labio.  
—Y si llegas hasta el fondo es mucho mejor.  
—Mierda, Naruto, no quiero hacerte daño.  
—Afortunadamente para ti, yo no soy un doncel delicado —me dijo mientras me cogía del pelo para acercar mi rostro al suyo. Sus ojos llameaban de pasión y lujuria—. Antes has dicho que te gustaba duro —comentó, sonriendo de esa forma tan traviesa que me ponía a mil—, a mí también, solo de imaginarte follándome sin control me pongo mojado.  
Yo sabía que me estaba provocando y, mierda, le funcionaba muy bien. Empujé un poco más, perdiéndome en la sensación de su húmedo y caliente cuerpo y en el profundo gemido que emitió, como música en mis oídos. Yo también jadeé; me costaba cada vez más pensar pero todavía temía hacerle daño, era como si a medida que entraba fuera aún más estrecho.  
—¿Lo ves, Sasuke? —me dijo Naruto, obligándome a mirarlo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas, era la visión más sexy del mundo—, no me haces daño, puedo contigo. —Pasó las uñas por mi espalda, haciendo que me estremeciera, al mismo tiempo que marcaba un ritmo suave, hipnótico, invitándome a moverme con él. No fui capaz de resistirme, acompañé su erótica danza casi instintivamente—. Eso es, déjate llevar —susurró sensualmente contra mis labios, entornando los ojos—. Llevo toda la semana fantaseando con esto, no querrás dejarme a medias, ¿verdad?  
Eso sí que no. Por muy poco que me gustaran las mujeres con las que pasaba la noche, tenía unos principios, y dejar insatisfecha a una amante era una vergüenza para mí. Con Naruto, eso era mucho más importante, él no se acostaba con cualquiera y yo tenía el privilegio de ser el primero después de su ex; merecía la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, y se la daría.  
—Tú ganas —gruñí antes de dejar la mente totalmente en blanco.  
Impulsé mis caderas contra su culo, penetrándole hasta el fondo, alcanzando un punto en el que él arqueó la espalda y chilló de placer. Ese sonido me satisfizo casi tanto como estar profundamente enterrado en su interior, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y mi pene palpitaba por la necesidad de moverme, de marcarlo como mío. Me retiré lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de mi piel deslizándose por su húmeda y caliente entrada, dejando únicamente la punta dentro, antes de volver a empujar fuerte. Sentí cómo Naruto se estremecía y clavaba las uñas en mi espalda, aunque lo que me sorprendió agradablemente fue que envolviera las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, clavando los talones en mi culo para animarme a seguir moviéndome.  
No lo pensé dos veces y le di lo que quería. Nos perdimos el uno en el otro, moviéndonos al compás de nuestro propio deseo, desenfrenado y sincero, acariciándonos, besándonos, gimiendo y jadeando. Era incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, solo podía sentirle y entregarme tal y como Naruto hacía conmigo; esa entrega llegó a alguna parte en lo más recóndito de mí mismo, despertó algo profundo, una emoción poderosa que hacía que quisiera… No estaba seguro de cómo definirlo, solo quería que mi presencia, mi compañía, le hiciera tan feliz como el estar con él me lo hacía a mí.  
Aún no me había dado cuenta, pero yo ya le amaba. Y, sin saberlo, le hice el amor anhelando que ese hermoso doncel que había alcanzado mi corazón me perteneciera, en cuerpo y en alma.  
Recuperé algo de conciencia cuando Naruto empezó a llamarme entre agudos y fuertes gemidos, aferrándose a mí con el cuerpo tembloroso.  
—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Voy a…!  
—Córrete —le ordené con un gruñido y embistiéndole tan fuerte como pude. Él gritó y se estremeció; sentí cómo su entrada se apretaba alrededor de mi polla, dejándome casi sin aire. Se sentía tan bien que no me contuve más y me corrí dentro de él con un grito ahogado. Yo ya lo imaginaba, pero ahora podía confirmar que el sexo con Naruto era el mejor que había tenido en mi vida; era intenso y apasionado, los sonidos que hacía mientras le follaba me volvían loco, y en ningún momento había dejado de acariciarme o besarme. Normalmente, después de echar un polvo con una chica no estaba tan afectado, pero esta vez temblaba un poco y necesité tumbarme sobre él para poder recuperarme un poco. Entonces, me di cuenta de que tenía algo húmedo y pegajoso en el vientre.  
—Lo siento —me dijo Naruto de repente. Tenía los labios hinchados por mis besos, las mejillas rojas, el pelo revuelto y su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su agitada respiración. Había un brillo satisfecho en sus bonitos ojos azules, aunque su sonrisa era un poco avergonzada—. Te he dejado hecho un desastre.  
Al oírle, comprendí que me había manchado con su semen. A decir verdad, no había pensado en que podía correrse por ahí también, pero de todos modos no me importaba; me sentí como si me hubiera marcado como suyo, tal y como yo había hecho con él. Eso me gustó.  
—No me molesta —le aseguré antes de darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle—. Seguro que yo te he dejado peor.  
Él soltó una risilla y señaló el cajón de la mesita de noche.  
—Ahí hay toallitas húmedas y papel higiénico… entre otras cosas.  
Yo levanté una ceja.  
—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿eh, diablillo? ¿Y qué son esas otras cosas?  
Naruto se mordió el labio, sonriendo.  
—Cosas pervertidas para cierto pervertido que conozco.  
—¡Ese soy yo! Déjame ver…  
Pero antes de que pudiera saciar mi curiosidad, llamaron al timbre.  
¡Mierda!, me había olvidado de la cena…  
—Voy yo —le dije a Naruto, rompiendo muy a mi pesar la conexión entre nuestros cuerpos. Me limpié a toda velocidad y me puse los vaqueros y la camiseta mientras corría hacia la entrada, cosa que hizo reír al doncel, ya que tropecé con mi propio pantalón y caí al suelo una vez. Sin embargo, logré llegar hasta la puerta y la abrí, encontrándome con Hinata.  
—Hola, Sasu… —empezó a saludarme con una de sus escasas sonrisas alegres (era uno de los pocos privilegiados a los que se las dedicaba), pero se calló de repente y se sonrojó, apartando la vista.  
Yo fruncí el ceño.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Ah… No es nada…  
—Hinata —dije en un tono firme, queriendo saber por qué esa reacción.  
Muerta de vergüenza, señaló mi pelo y luego se tocó la nariz. Lo primero que noté fue el olor; básicamente, apestaba a sexo, y cuando me toqué el pelo, me di cuenta de que lo tenía todo revuelto.  
Oh, mierda.  
—Lo siento, Hinata —me disculpé, un poco avergonzado. Incluso antes de salir de casa de una amante, procuraba lavarme y estar presentable para regresar a casa, y estaba seguro de que en esta situación me habría arreglado un poco si no fuera porque, cuando se trataba de Naruto, me costaba pensar.  
Ella me dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes, haré como que no me he dado cuenta —dicho esto, me miró preocupada—. ¿De verdad estáis bien? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
—Estamos bien, tranquila, y ya estás ayudando —le aseguré, señalando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Me ayudó a llevarlas hasta el comedor, momento en que curioseó un poco, ilusionada. Creo que esperaba ver a Naruto, pero este había cerrado la puerta del dormitorio para lavarse y ponerse algo de ropa.  
Tras rebuscar un poco en mis pantalones, encontré mi cartera y saqué las entradas que iban a ser la sorpresa para Naruto; eran para ir a ver la última película que había hecho Jackie Chan y que estrenaban esa misma noche. Sabía que a él le habría hecho mucha ilusión y me daba un poco de pena que no pudiéramos ir, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, creo que era mejor que se quedara en casa. Las buena noticias eran que, al menos, no las desperdiciaría.  
Se las tendí a Hinata.  
—Sé que a Neji le gusta más Bruce Lee, pero creo que le pueden gustar. —Neji también practicaba artes marciales y era de los mejores de su academia… aunque… sería interesante ver qué ocurría si se enfrentaba a Naruto.  
Mi amiga las cogió con mucha ilusión.  
—Me encanta Jackie Chan, y no te preocupes por Neji, él me acompañará si se lo pido —dicho esto, miró una vez a mis espaldas, esperando ver en cualquier momento a Naruto—. Sasuke, ¿puedo conocerlo?  
—Esta noche no —le dije, un poco apenado. Desde que supe que el rubio había perdido a sus amigos, había estado barajando la posibilidad de incluirlo en mi grupo. Sin embargo, era algo que quería hacer poco a poco por la relación que tenía con él (no quería que nadie se hiciera ilusiones). De hecho, la primera persona a la que había considerado presentarle era Hinata, ella ya lo adoraba y sabía que se llevarían bien—. Han pasado muchas cosas y creo que lo mejor es que esta noche estemos los dos solos y tranquilos.  
—Entiendo —me dijo ella con comprensión. La acompañé a la puerta, donde ella me abrazó con cariño y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en llamar.  
—Lo sé.  
—Y pídele salir en serio —me dijo de repente.  
Fruncí un poco el ceño.  
—¿A qué viene eso?  
Ella me sonrió con ternura.  
—Nunca he visto que te haya gustado nadie, y menos tanto como Naruto. Intenta una relación seria con él, Sasuke.  
Yo lo medité un momento. No es que la idea me desagradara, es que…  
—Nunca he sido el novio de nadie.  
Hinata me cogió la mano que tenía sana y me dio un suave apretón.  
—Todos tenemos una primera vez. Ese doncel es especial para ti, lo noto cuando me hablas de él. Puedo entender que no quisieras ir en serio con todas esas mujeres, pero esta vez es diferente. ¿No crees que merece la pena intentarlo con alguien que realmente te gusta?  
Con lo tímida y vergonzosa que era, Hinata daba la sensación de ser una persona con pocas luces, y sin embargo, en momentos como ese, uno se daba cuenta de que en realidad era una persona muy comprensiva y sabia.  
Por supuesto que sé que Naruto merece la pena. Yo mismo dije una vez que, si tuviera que ir en serio con alguien, sería con él. Sin embargo, yo aún no estaba convencido del todo, me sentía un poco inseguro al no haber sido nunca la pareja de nadie.  
—Lo pensaré —dije finalmente.  
Hinata pareció contentarse con eso y se fue.  
No quise darle muchas vueltas a lo que me había dicho, aunque debo reconocer que me emocionaba un poco la idea de ser el novio de Naruto… Pero, por ahora, debía centrarme en nuestra cita y en cuidar de él. Me dirigí a su dormitorio para avisarle de que ya estaba todo listo, abrí la puerta… y me lo encontré arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.  
Alarmado, corrí a su lado y le sostuve por los hombros.  
—¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa?  
—Estoy un poco mareado…  
Lo atraje hacia mis brazos sin que él opusiera ninguna resistencia y lo dejé apoyarse en mi pecho. Pensé rápidamente y me acordé de las pastillas que le había dado la mujer de la ambulancia.  
—¿Te encuentras muy mal? —le pregunté, inquieto.  
Él levantó un poco la cabeza para sonreírme.  
—No, solo se me va un poco la cabeza, de verdad.  
Asentí y tracé un plan.  
—Vas a cenar, tomarte las pastillas de la paramédica y luego te tumbarás en el sofá a ver la película, ¿de acuerdo? —Fui consciente de que soné totalmente autoritario, pero la salud de mi rubio me la tomaba muy en serio.  
Este también se dio cuenta y puso los ojos en blanco.  
—¡Sí, general Uchiha!  
Rodé los ojos y le insté a rodear mi cuello con los brazos y mi cintura con las piernas, él obedeció y después lo levanté y me lo llevé al comedor.  
—Espero que no me cortes nada por llevarte en brazos —advertí, recordando que no hacía mucho me había dicho que odiaba eso.  
—Puedo ser indulgente si estoy enfermo o herido —respondió.  
Lo dejé sobre el sofá, ya que cenaríamos en la mesita de café (el piso era demasiado pequeño para poner una mesa grande, así que Naruto solía comer ahí o en la barra de la cocina), y luego fui a poner la película mientras él iba colocando la comida en los platos.  
Si bien nuestra cita había empezado siendo un desastre, creo que el resto fue un éxito: al rubio le encantó el cerdo asado con salsa de Choza y todo lo que cocinó, vio una de sus películas favoritas, le encantó el detalle de las velas y, según palabras suyas, mi compañía hizo que todo fuera aún mejor (cosa que me hizo feliz a mí). Aun así, hubo un pequeño momento de tensión cuando le dije cuál era mi sorpresa: el pobre pareció estar a punto de llorar cuando supo que habría podido ir a ver la última película de Jackie Chan si no fuera por el idiota de Genji y sus amigos… y juró vengarse, algo que me dio un poco de miedo por la forma en que lo dijo.  
Una vez cenados y después de que Naruto se tomara las pastillas, nos tumbamos en el sofá a terminar de ver Shaolin… o al menos lo intentamos, porque el doncel se quedó dormido en algún momento sobre mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír un poco; no había dejado de jurar y perjurar que estaba bien, pero creo que la noche le había pasado factura: el susto que le habían dado esos imbéciles, contarme su desastrosa relación con Genji y la forma en que le veían los hombres, luego el sexo desenfrenado y nuestra cita… Eran muchas cosas en unas horas, buenas y malas, pero me alegraba saber que, al final, había logrado que tuviera una velada agradable.  
Apagué la tele y, una vez más, lo cogí en brazos para llevarlo al dormitorio. En la cama, me quité los vaqueros, quedándome en bóxers y camiseta, y me metí bajo las sábanas con él, quien no tardó en buscar mi pecho para acurrucarse. No tuve ningún inconveniente en dormir abrazado a él; se sentía correcto y natural, como si hubieran moldeado mi cuerpo para él. Se sentía como si ese fuera el lugar donde debía estar.

Me desperté muy poco a poco debido a la leve luminosidad de la estancia. Al abrir un poco los párpados, me quedé un poco desorientado; sin importar con quién pasara la noche, siempre acababa durmiendo en mi casa, nunca había querido compartir algo tan íntimo como dormir con una mujer a la que no conocía y que solo buscaba una cosa de mí. Sin embargo, al ver una mata de revoltosos mechones dorados en mi pecho, recordé y sonreí, relajándome de nuevo en la cama. Era la primera vez que dormía con un amante, pero por mi rubio me quedaría tantas noches como me pidiera. Además, no había dormido tan a gusto en años.  
Este empezó a removerse entre mis brazos; le di un poco de espacio para que se estirara, solo el necesario, ya que me negaba a separarme mucho de él. Parpadeó un par de veces, somnoliento, permitiendo que viera sus hermosos ojos azules, que en la mañana parecían más claros y brillantes, y me sonrió.  
—Buenos días —murmuró, remoloneando.  
—Buenos días —contesté, acercándome para devolverlo a mis brazos, que era el lugar donde debía estar. No opuso resistencia y envolvió mi cintura con los suyos mientras me besaba. Ah… Si todas las mañanas fueran como esta…  
Entonces, el móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar. Intenté que no se apartara de mí, pero él se alejó con una risilla, a lo que yo respondí mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.  
—Estamos ocupados, que llame más tarde.  
—Podría ser alguien de la clase de adiestramiento que pregunta por mí. Ayer la cancelé por mi hermano, ha adelantado su viaje por lo que ha pasado y me ordenó —explicó, resaltando esa última palabra con los ojos en blanco— que no me moviera de aquí hasta que llegara. Probablemente sea Kakashi, que está preocupado.  
Le dejé a regañadientes, pero aproveché para abrazarlo por la cintura y lamerle la parte baja de la espalda. Naruto me miró por encima del hombro y me sonrió, travieso.  
—Pervertido.  
—Siempre que estés delante.  
—No hagas eso mientras hablo por teléfono, que me pone nervioso.  
Le di un último lametón mientras él cogía el móvil y regresaba a mis brazos. Frunció el ceño al mirar el número.  
—No lo conozco —comentó.  
—¿No puede ser tu hermano?  
—Siempre usa un número oculto, nunca pone los dígitos, así si alguien me coge el móvil no pueden localizarlo por aquí. ¿Qué hago?, ¿contesto?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Sí, a lo mejor se han equivocado.  
El doncel imitó mi gesto y respondió:  
—¿Diga?  
—¿¡Has enviado a Akane y a los demás a la cárcel!? —Oí que alguien gritaba.  
Al instante, Naruto apretó el teléfono contra las sábanas y me miró con los ojos como platos.  
—Es Genji —murmuró.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado. ¿Qué coño quería ese imbécil de mi rubio?  
—Cuélgale.  
—¡Y una mierda! Le voy a decir cuatro cosas sobre lo de ayer, ¡y que me ha jodido la película de Jackie Chan! —declaró con los mofletes hinchados y rojos y volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja. Vaya, sí que se tomó mal lo de no poder ir al estreno—. ¡A mí no me grites, pedazo de imbécil! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando al mandar a tus amigos a por mí? ¡Encima de encerrados, apaleados! ¡Y no están en la cárcel, solo han pasado una noche en la comisaría!  
Guau, Naruto da mucho miedo cuando se enfada. Casi prefería no tocarlo estando así, no fuera que en un ataque de rabia me retorciera el brazo o algo. Sin embargo, mis ganas de escuchar la conversación me podían, así que no me retiré (con ese gilipollas cerca de mi rubio no me muevo ni loco).  
Casi pude ver cómo Genji se encogía ante los gritos de Naruto.  
—Joder, Naru, no me grites.  
—¡A mí no me llames así, idiota! ¡Por tu culpa tengo una herida en la cabeza, los muebles destrozados y no he podido ir al estreno de la peli de Jackie Chan!  
… Nota mental: no interponerse entre esas películas y Naruto, nunca.  
—Solo era…  
Los ojos del rubio brillaron de forma peligrosa.  
—Como digas que era una broma, juro que tú acabarás igual que ellos. En realidad, deberían estar agradecidos de que solo fueran unos golpes, tendría que haberles hecho las pelotas papilla por manosearme.  
—Espera, espera, espera, ¿te manosearon? —Sonó un poco indignado—. ¿Cómo se atreven?  
—No sé, a lo mejor tú les diste la idea —replicó Naruto, todavía muy enfadado.  
—¿Cómo voy a darles yo la idea? Eres mi…  
—Ah, no, ni se te ocurra ir por ahí —le advirtió con los dientes apretados—, no soy nada tuyo, para ti, como si yo estuviera muerto, ¿entiendes? —Antes de que Genji pudiera responder, el doncel prosiguió—. Y, por cierto, no me hace gracia que vayas diciendo por ahí cómo es mi culo o lo que hacíamos en la cama, eso es privado.  
—Solo estaba…  
—Presumiendo sobre mi culo prieto que solo sirve para follar, sí, me acuerdo de eso.  
—Yo no quería decirte eso, por favor, deja que me explique.  
—No, no quiero saberlo. De hecho, no quiero seguir hablando contigo. Akane y los demás solo se quedarán un par de noches en la comisaría y luego volverán a casa, pero si vuelves a hacer algo así, ten por seguro que esa vez denunciaré y que ninguno os libraréis fácilmente. Y ahora, si no te importa, estoy en una cita y la estás arruinando, adiós.  
—¿Cita? ¿Cómo que una…? —Naruto colgó y lanzó su móvil antes de cruzarse de brazos.  
Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, ambos dejando que el doncel se enfriara. Le toqué un brazo, queriendo saber si mi contacto sería bienvenido, y él se acercó hasta apoyarse en mi pecho, dejando que lo rodeara con mis brazos.  
—Siento que hayas tenido que oír que eso —se disculpó, suspirando.  
Acaricié su cabeza, procurando evitar la zona herida.  
—Tendrías que haberme dejado el teléfono para gritarle también —comenté, con la esperanza de animarle un poco.  
Sonreí cuando él soltó una risilla.  
—Si hubiéramos hecho eso, se habría meado encima.  
Me reí.  
—Eso habría estado muy bien. —Y lo decía muy en serio. No me había gustado en absoluto oír a ese gilipollas, sobre todo porque había sonado en todo momento como si echara de menos a mi rubio. No quería pensar de esa forma, pero… ¿y si había montado todo ese número con sus amigos para que Naruto volviera con él? Gruñí de tan solo pensarlo.  
—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó el doncel, poniendo una mano en mi pecho. Mierda, me había oído gruñir.  
Dudé un poco pero, al final, decidí ser sincero.  
—Tu ex sonaba… como si quisiera reconciliarse contigo —dije despacio, queriendo ver la reacción de Naruto.  
Este frunció el ceño.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—Sí.  
El doncel ladeó un poco la cabeza y luego arrugó la nariz, como si la idea le asqueara. Eso me gustó, demasiado.  
—Yo no lo tengo tan claro… pero si es así, me da igual. No volveré con él.  
—¿Ni aunque se disculpe?  
—No.  
—¿Ni siquiera si te promete que te aceptará tal y como eres?  
—No.  
Levanté las cejas.  
—Estás muy seguro.  
Naruto me miró un momento y luego señaló el golpe de su cabeza.  
—¿Quién en su sano juicio sale con una persona que ha organizado que te den un par de golpes para demostrarte que como eres un doncel necesitas a alguien que te proteja?  
Buen argumento. Tal vez yo estaba siendo un poco paranoico… pero no correría riesgos; no consentiría que ese sexy rubio tuviera la más mínima tentación de volver con ese capullo, y sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Le di un beso en la cabeza y me levanté de la cama.  
—¿Por qué no te vistes mientras yo preparo el desayuno?  
El doncel me observó estrechando los ojos.  
—Sé que me burlo muchas veces sobre tu romanticismo, pero con las velas de ayer y el desayuno de hoy estoy empezando a sentirme inquieto… —Me contempló más detenidamente, como si pudiera verme por dentro. Fue un poco desconcertante—. Mmm… Tú estás tramando algo.  
… Tranquilo, Sasuke, haz como si nada.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Estás mareado y disgustado, déjame hacer esto por ti.  
Él aún me miraba desconfiado, pero al final accedió. Me puse rápidamente los vaqueros y fui a la cocina a preparar sus cereales. Yo me tomé un zumo mientras pensaba en cómo iba a decírselo, nunca había hecho algo así y no estaba seguro de cuál era la forma adecuada de pedírselo.  
Un minuto más tarde, Naruto se reunió conmigo y se sentó en un taburete frente a mí en la barra de la cocina. Sus ojos aún eran cautelosos.  
—¿Ya has pensado en tu estrategia? —me preguntó.  
¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Hice una mueca.  
—No, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto —reconocí. Estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que hacía esto y, por una vez, tenía muchas posibilidades de ser rechazado.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de mi estado y alargó su mano por encima del banco para estrechar la mía; su mirada era ahora más suave.  
—Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente para decirnos lo que sea. Prometo no juzgarte o reírme.  
Eso fue reconfortante, así que antes de que mi valor se esfumara, se lo solté de golpe:  
—Me gustaría ser tu novio.  
El doncel pegó un salto en su asiento. Eso no se lo había esperado.  
—Ah… —empezó a decir, pero se quedó ahí. Sonreí un poco.  
—¿Te he dejado sin palabras?  
Él sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista, se le veía inseguro.  
—No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Tú mismo me dijiste que no eras una persona a la que le fuera eso de ser pareja.  
—También dije que si tuviera que salir en serio con alguien, sería contigo.  
Naruto se removió un poco en su asiento, dudando.  
—No sé… No lo tengo claro.  
Fruncí el ceño cuando una idea desagradable cruzó mi mente.  
—¿Es por Genji?  
Él parpadeó.  
—¿Qué?  
—Yo no soy como él —declaré, un poco enfadado.  
Esta vez, el rubio me miró con perspicacia.  
—No, no eres como él, pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con él —dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Te sientes amenazado por él?  
Bufé.  
—Claro que no. —Un poco, pero no podía admitirlo.  
Los ojos de Naruto chispearon.  
—Mientes, esto es algún tipo de rivalidad masculina. Como crees que él me quiere, te estás adelantando.  
—No es cierto.  
—Sí lo es.  
—¿Y acaso tú no me estás rechazando porque acabas de hablar con él?  
Vi en sus ojos que eso le había dolido. Arrepentido, rodeé la barra y me dirigí a él, pero Naruto se levantó y se apartó. Que no me quisiera cerca me dolió mucho.  
—Naruto, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.  
Él me miró un momento, intentando averiguar si estaba siendo sincero. Tras unos segundos de duda, regresó conmigo y me abrazó. Le devolví el gesto con fuerza, queriendo retenerlo ahí tanto tiempo como me fuera posible.  
—Sasuke… Me gustas mucho, y eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderte —confesó.  
Yo asentí.  
—Yo tampoco quiero eso.  
Naruto se separó un poco y me miró con tristeza.  
—Los dos estamos nerviosos por todo lo que está pasando, sobre todo desde anoche. Creo que… lo mejor es que no nos veamos en un tiempo. —Antes de que yo pudiera replicar, el rubio me detuvo—. Mi hermano va a quedarse conmigo esta semana; no lo veo mucho y me gustaría estar con él. Deberíamos tomarnos esos días para pensar en qué es lo que queremos el uno del otro —dicho esto, me sonrió un poco—. No es un adiós para siempre, ya te he dicho que quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Solo pienso que… tenemos que estar seguros de qué relación queremos tener. No quiero volver a pasar por algo parecido a lo de Genji.  
Entrecerré los ojos, meditándolo un momento. Yo todavía quería ser el novio de Naruto, pero también tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo razonable, mucho más que yo. Pese a que ya me sentía muy cercano a él, estaba yendo un poco rápido y, aunque no lo admitiría, era cierto que Genji tenía un poco que ver en mi decisión. Además, puede que él necesitara un poco de tiempo para saber si estaba preparado para empezar una nueva relación con otra persona… y si yo era la adecuada. En esos momentos maldije el no haber estado al menos una vez en una relación seria, así podría demostrarle que podía ser un buen novio… o eso esperaba.  
Fruncí un momento el ceño al pensar en ello. No me gustaba nada la idea de no ver al rubio durante una semana, pero podía venirme bien: como ya he dicho, nunca he salido en serio con nadie, y podía aprovechar esos días para averiguar cómo ser una buena pareja. También le pediría consejo a Hinata, ella se alegraría cuando se lo contara.  
Tras tomar una decisión, miré a Naruto con solemnidad.  
—Creo que es razonable… —empecé, haciendo que el doncel suspirara aliviado—, pero tengo unas condiciones.  
Este asintió, no parecía sorprendido.  
—¿Cuáles?  
—Quiero que me llames al menos una vez al día —dicho esto, miré el vendaje de su cabeza—, quiero estar seguro de que estás bien.  
Él sonrió un poco, como si mi preocupación lo enterneciera.  
—Está bien.  
—Y quiero tener otra cita contigo.  
Ahí le pillé un poco por sorpresa.  
—¿Otra cita?  
Asentí, muy serio. Quería que supiera que era sincero.  
—Me gustas mucho, Naruto, y, si al final uno de los dos no quiere que esto sea más formal, al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos estando como ahora.  
Naruto bajó un poco la vista, sonrojado.  
—A mí también me gusta esto.  
Eso me hizo sonreír.  
—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?  
—Sí.


End file.
